A Charmed Generation
by HarryPotter21
Summary: Fourteen years have passed since Anakin saved the world from the Magical Apocalypse. The Charmed Ones have retired from their Wiccan duties, and their children are grown up with their own lives. With magic no longer a secret the Halliwells face new challenges as new forces both magical and mortal work against them. Follow Zach and Matt Halliwell as they transverse this new reality.
1. Pax - A Prequel

A warning: this chapter contains content of a very depressing nature!

Five years after the events in _A Charmed Life_

PAX - A Prequel

Zach sat in the back of his dad's Land Cruiser doing his best to ignore his baby sister's constant yapping. He had headphones on and the music to the game he was playing blasted on his eardrums, but he could still hear her whining. Gritting his teeth he fixated capturing the next golden egg in the game. Just as he was about to finally reach the last egg on the level, his sister hit his arm. His character veered off the edge, and the screen went blank. Anger surged through him, and he rounded on his baby sister, throwing his gaming console on to the car seat.

"Damn it, Pax!"

"Language," admonished their mother from the front passenger seat.

Zach bit his tongue, learning long ago that grumbling only led to punishment. He wished they were back at the Manor. Sure, his sister constantly wanted to be doing whatever he was doing, but at least at home he had space to get away from her. Or he could jump on his bike and ride over to his cousin Matt's house. Unfortunately his mom and dad chose this weekend, the last weekend before the end of Winter Break, to travel down to Orange County. They were going to go visit his mom's brother and his family. Folding his arms across his chest, Zach stared out the window at the cliff next to the edge of the road. He pointedly ignored his sister's continuous attempts to get his attention: arms crossed, and face pouted.

His mom's family for the most part lived out east, so they barely saw any of them. He could only remember meeting his maternal grandparents once in his life. They could not travel because of his grandfather's old age and failing health. His uncle, Andrew, had moved to Orange County a few years ago, and their families met up about once a year. Needless to say, Zach knew very little about the people they were going to visit. Family or not, he would have much preferred to spend the last days of freedom hanging out with friends. He was getting far too old to be hanging out with family all the time.

"MOMMY! Zach won't listen," screamed Pax, cutting into his thoughts.

Zach cringed, knowing exactly what was going to happen. He watched his mother turn around in her seat as if in slow motion and fix her eyes on him. Her lips thinned, a telltale sign. Preempting any yelling, Zach faced Pax.

"What?" he asked gruffly.

Pax pointed out her side's window. "That mountain looks funny."

Fully aware he was being observed, he grudgingly looked at the mountain and bobbed his head in agreement. "Yeah, it does look funny."

Pax clapped her hands together. "Want to play 'I Spy?'"

"Sure." Zach let his shoulder slump in defeat once his mother turned back around. "Do you want to go first?"

Pax shook her head. "No, you're way gooder than me."

"Better," corrected their dad from the driver's seat.

"Better than me," repeated Pax.

Zach looked back out the window and saw the storm clouds up a head. "Alright, I spy with my little eye something beginning with the letter 'S.'"

Pax held up her pink princess sippy cup. "Is it my sippy cup?"

"No. It's bigger than a sippy cup."

"Hmm," hummed Pax as she looked around the car for objects with her big brown eyes. "Is it daddy's cellphone?"

"Cellphone beginnings with a letter 'C,' sweetie," piped up their mom.

"But is makes a 'ssss' sound," whined Pax. "What about mommy's sweets?"

Zach shook his head. "It's bigger than a sippy cup, remember."

"Oh, yeah!" exclaimed Pax, and she strained against heir seatbelt to find the object.

It started to rain.

Already bored with the game, Zach started imagining the raindrops on the window were racing each other. He loved the rain, especially while he was falling asleep, wrapped up in his comfy blanket. Even thunder and lightning were just part of a wonderful symphony nature put on to lull him to sleep. The sounds the Manor made reminded him he was safe, home and loved. The clean smell after a rainstorm, there was no better smell except perhaps his dad's cologne.

"Give up?" he asked to show he was still paying attention.

Pax nodded eagerly. "You're too good."

"It's the storm." He pointed outside.

Pax shook her head and shuddered. "Me no like lightning."

Zach silently laughed. "It's your turn."

"Daddy, are we there, yet?"

"No, sweetie, it's still going to be awhile. We'll stop in a bit to get some lunch," said Wyatt, and Zach could see him watching them in the rearview mirror.

Zach heard his mom shriek and another car's horn blast just before he slammed into the car door. His head bounced off the window as his dad swerved to try and keep the car from crashing into the other car. The world slowed as Zach felt his seatbelt tighten across his chest. He instinctively knew they would not stop in time. Metal crunched and screamed. Glass shattered and tires screeched on slick road. The world tilted crazily as the Land Cruiser flipped and slammed over its side. His window gave way, showering him in shards of glass. He saw Pax fall helplessly against the side window. _How had her seatbelt come loose?_ Suddenly he felt the pressure across his chest vanished, and he fell down besides her, banging his head. He felt dizzy.

The car's skid came to a stop. Zach breathed out, clutching he pounding head. He felt relief wash over him; he and his sister were still alive. The small hope vanished as a new horn blasted, and his whole world spun anew.

"Zachy!" shrieked Pax, so near to his ear that it hurt.

He reached out and grabbed hold of her, but the centrifugal force was too much for him and she slipped away. More metal crushed, and the car jerked, bouncing off something solid. _Where were their parents?_ The car rolled onto its roof, and he fell against the roof. His chin connected first and slammed his teeth through his tongue. Zach felt a stabbing pain in his side; his sister had fallen on top of him. Another car crashed into them and their car tilted wildly.

Pax shouted "Zachy!"

He could see her slipping away and reached out to catch her. The door behind her shuddered violently, swung open, and ripped away. He could see the wet tar rushing passed. He renewed his effort to hold onto his sister, but the car hit something and bounced her off him and out of his reach. Helplessly he watched as his sister screamed his name. She slipped further away. One moment she was there, then her legs bent funny, and she was gone. Zach yelled for her, but she had fallen out of the still tumbling car.

Horror filled his very being, horror and an overwhelming sense of defeat. He was sure he had just watched the last moments of his sister's life. A sharp juddering snapped his neck and face against the destroyed side of the car. Pain shot down the one side of his body, and sick filled his mouth. He cried out as his stomach did a summersault. Abruptly all motion ceased, and he crashed violently into the back of his dad's seat. The world became totally black, and silent.

Zach slowly drifted back to consciousness, lying with his cheek pressed against the mangled remains of one of the car's doors. He wanted only to sleep, to let what had just happened be a very bad nightmare. He shifted his position and felt the pain in his cheekbone where it lay against the metal door. Reawakened to pain, his body began to register the rest of his injuries. His tongue felt four sizes too big and pounded in rhythm with his aching head. He struggled to breathe as an electrical shock radiated out from the spot his sister had landed on his ribs with every breath. His whole body was in agony, and all the pain made him want to go back to sleep.

He pushed himself up on one elbow, opened his eyes, and retched, vomiting all over his brand new shirt. He tasted sour bile and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The smell made him gag, but there was nothing left to come up. He dry heaved. His head throbbed; he felt dizzy and seasick, as if the world were moving, as if he were rocking back and forth on a boat.

Zach groaned, and rolled onto his back, turning away from the puddle of red-tinged vomitus. The pain in his chest made him breathe in short, shallow gasps. The feeling of being on a swaying boat only intensified the feeling of nausea gnawing at his sour stomach. He shut his eyes, praying for everything to stop, but it made the feeling worse. He opened them again and looked around, trying to get his bearings.

He was inside the Land Cruiser still. The car must have flipped back over on its side, because he was lying on his back against the battered passenger door. He pulled himself slowly along the door to get a view out the front window. The steering wheel came into view, and he could tell that both of the front seats were unoccupied. The front window was shattered and covered in blood. Beyond the window, branches of a tree swayed in the howling wind. The rain had nearly stopped, but water drops from the wet overhanging leaves fell through the empty space where a car door should be and splattered coldly on his bruised face.

He stared curiously at the fragments of glass. He could not recall how the windshield had broken. He hoped it had happened before his parents disappeared and was not a sign of how they had disappeared. Then he remembered the terrified look on his sister's round face before she too vanished. A strangled weep tore across his already hoarse vocal chords.

He felt sick again, and closed his eyes until the nausea passed. The swaying was growing worse, and he was aware of a rhythmic creaking sound, like the rigging of a sailboat. Dizzy and sick to his stomach, he really felt as if the whole car were moving beneath him. He rolled onto his stomach and crawled over to window of the door. He looked out and felt his stomach drop. The whole car was swaying back and forth. Worse the whole car was stuck on a massive tree. The crash must have pushed them off the road and over the cliff.

The whole car was moving!

Tentatively, Zach rose to his feet. The damaged passenger groaned beneath him, and he shuddered at the thought of it opening up. He made his way up to the front of the car and climbed over his mom's seat. Shards of glass dug into his hands, but he persevered. Tentatively he lowered himself onto his mom's door and inched forward until he reached the battered remains on the dashboard. He peered over it and through the bloodied windshield. Dense foliage and poor light made it difficult to make out how far up he still was. The howling wind intensified and the car began to rock more readily. A gap through the leaves and branches gave him a glimpse of the ground. He was very high up still. He was at least as high as the window of the Manor's attic.

He stared uncomprehendingly. The Land Cruiser was lying on its side in the branches of a large tree, twenty feet above the ground, swaying back and forth in the wind. Slowly it dawned on him what was going to happen next.

"Oh shit!"

He had to get out of the car. He had no choice. How was he going to get out? He stood on his tiptoes and peered out trying to see better. A gust of wind shook the tree and car. He steadied himself by grabbing the steering wheel. The wet and slippery wheel spun free in his hand, and with a loud crack the Land Cruiser shifted position. Another crack and the whole car dropped, knocking him to his knees. He looked down through the splintered glass of his mom's door window at the ground below.

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit," he kept muttering.

He could hear the branches starting to give way, and the car bumpily dropped a few more feet. Any time now the car could come loose and plunge him to a painful death. He had to get out of the car. He edged off the door and onto the lip of floor before bending down and trying the door handle. It jammed half way and closer inspection revealed the door was dented outward. There was no way he would get the door open. The window was cracked, but still intact. He looked around, but there was nothing hard within reach. The swaying was getting worse; the storm was intensifying.

Crawling back into the back Zach carefully reached down and pulled on the handle to the rear door. It was stuck as well. The window was shattered, but he could not see any nearby branch.

In the distance he could hear the telltale wail of sirens. He wondered if he could just stay put. Maybe the first responders would be able to reach him. The car and tree groaned dangerously. Zach shuddered; he could not just sit still. He had to get out of the car; there was no hope for him inside. Getting desperate he tried the door handle again, but it would not budge. Furious he kicked the floor of the car and something clattered against the car door. He bent down and picked it up; it was his gaming console. Resolved to try anything he clambered back over his mom's seat and landed solidly on the stuck front door. He threw his gaming console as hard as he could against the window. Losing his balance he fell back and his feet slipped. His heel caught on the door handle and it snapped all the way open. There was a dull click and the door fell open right from underneath him.

Zach fell out of the car and banged hard on a lower branch. He warped his arms around it and barely caught himself. The car creaked from above him, but held its position. Exhausted and sore he pulled himself completely onto the tree branch, thankful for all the times Matt made him climb tree in his backyard. An ominous groaning cut through the wind, and he looked up. In the branches supporting the destroyed car he saw cracks in the bark. Even as he stared up the branches slowly bowed underneath the unnatural weight.

CRACK!

The branches gave way, and the car tumbled down. Not thinking Zach slipped off his branch. Unfortunately the next branch was further down than he realized, and he fell. He flailed in the air. Pine needles and twigs scratched his face. He bounced off another branch; the wind knocked out of him. His head connected with another sending white sparks across his vision. His feet hit something solid and slowed his descent. Fighting through the pain he grabbed hold of the next branch and ended his free fall. Hanging suspended between two branches he could still hear the car slowly breaking through the branches above him.

His back seared with pain, and blood running from a fresh gash across his forehead clouded his vision. Cautiously he pulled himself fully onto one branch and took stock of his situation. The ground was much closer; he may survive a jump. The world swirled as a new wave of pain crashed over him. He slunk back against the tree trunk for support.

Suddenly his world was lit up. Zach blinked rapidly and looked up. The single working headlight of the car was directly above him. A single large branch separated the whole mangled mess of a car from him, and the car was swaying dangerously in his direction. Cringing in anticipation of renewed pain, he crouched on the branch and pushed off. He pulled himself in a ball as he was buffered by a few smaller branched. Instinct drilled in from years of martial arts set his body in a roll as his shoulder crashed into the ground. He continued the roll unto he hit something solid.

BANG! CRUNCH!

Zach felt heat and he opened his eyes. The car landed next to him and somehow had caught alight. Scrambling to his feet he threw himself behind the nearest trunk. Silence settled in around him, and he breathed out. He started to breathe in when the car exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere. The shockwave knocked him off his feet. He yelled. Skin blistered. The muddy ground cushioned his fall.

He lay on the ground dead still, exhausted. Still he knew he had to move. He had to find his family. The feeling of rain on his burnt back got him moving again. Slowly, Zach got to his feet. He leant against the trunk of the tree which was protected him from the worst of the explosion. He needed to get his bearings. How far down the cliff had the car fallen before being wedged up a tree? Would the explosion be enough to catch someone's attention?

He tested his legs. Shakily he stumbled back to the tree out from which he had fallen. The rain cut the already poor visibility to almost nothing. His dad always had a flashlight in the car, but the explosion most likely destroyed it. Perhaps he could use a burning branch to light his way. He searched the area and found a large enough branch. Tried to lift it above his head to cast the flickering light further, but pain shot down his arm. His numb fingers lost their grip on the branch. It fell to the ground at his feet.

Unable to hold it together any longer he dropped to the ground beside the burning log. Sobs racked through his small bruise and battered body. How could this happen? Why did it happen? Wet, cold, and tired Zach curled up and cried. The rain eventually quenched the fires the explosion started. Darkness and despair pulled him into a fitful sleep.

Zach woke to shouts. He stiffly stretched out his aching limbs. The rain had stopped, but it was still pitch black. Only a light cut through the darkness off in the distance. With the rain and wind ceased he could discern the wails of multiple sirens. He tried to stand, but he was too weak.

"Help," he cried but his voice sounded pitiful to his ears.

He cleared his sore throat. "HELP! OVER HERE! HELP!"

The light spun back in his direction.

"HELP! PLEASE! I'M OVER HERE!"

The light stopped its searching arc and focused in his vicinity.

"ANYONE THERE."

Zach coughed. His ribs complained. "YES!"

Indistinct human voices floated to him and the light grew bigger. Zach wanted to yell for them to hurry up. He was cold and tired. He wanted to find his family. Light bathed the little clearing. Two men in yellow fluorescent hazard jackets stepped into view.

"Jesus Christ!" muttered one of them

"Son, are you ok?" asked the other.

Zach nodded unable to find his voice.

The older of the two threw off the backpack he was carrying and pulled out a small plastic parcel. He ripped it open and draped the shinny foil blanket over Zach. The other man was holding the flashlight, and he began searching the area.

"Was there anyone else with you?"

Zach's throat constricted. "Mmmm…"

The older shook his head. "It's ok, son. Everything is going to be ok."

"My sister—she—crash…" Zach blabbered on.

The young man returned. "We found the other car. It's a mess, Jimmy. Miracle he's alive."

Jimmy nodded but kept his eyes on Zach. He started inspecting Zack for injuries.

"My dad—my mom."

"Fuck, Jimmy, what the hell."

Jimmy paused his inspection. "Calm down, Paul. He's just a kid."

Paul ran a hand through his short hair. "But the mess up there. And then this."

Zach looked from one man to the other, his heart pounding.

Jimmy smiled at him. "Let's get you back up to one of the ambulances."

"He's alright to move like that? No brace?"

Jimmy nodded. "He's banged up to all heck, but I don't think it's anything too nasty. I'm more concerned with him slipping into shock. Let's get a move on."

Jimmy stood up and picked up the backpack. Paul bent down and lifted Zach into his arms. Zach wrapped his arms around the man's neck. The trek back to the road was slow, but no one spoke. Zach's mind raced with the horrors he was about to see. His mom, his dad could be laying dead on the side of the road. His sister—God, his sister. Her pleading brown eyes right before she fell out the car kept flashing before his eyes.

They reached the road. Zach tried to look around, but he was hampered but the blanket. Paul stopped walking and lowered him onto a gurney beside one of the half a dozen ambulances on the scene. Zach sat up, refusing the coxing hands of both one of the EMS worker and Paul. He could see five cars in various states of destruction. Three bodies were covered in white blankets. Police surrounded a fourth. He turned to his left and saw a familiar face. Wyatt lay unconscious on the gurney next to him, his entire face purple and torn up.

"DAD!"

Paul turned around. "That's your dad?"

Zach nodded.

"ZACH!"

His mother's head popped out of the next ambulance over. She was also covered in cuts and bruises. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she was smiling.

"MOM!"

Sarah pushed aside the EMS worker trying to load her into the ambulance. She rushed over to Zach and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Tears flowed freely as mother and son reunited.

"Oh my God, Zach. Zach, you're safe. You're alive. Thank the Powers."

"Ma'am," interrupted Paul.

Sarah ignored him. "You're alive."

Zach chocked. "Mommy."

Zach blinked through the tears. He saw the next gurney roll by passed him. This gurney was not like the one he was sitting on. It lacked the comforts of a gurney for a live person. The body on this gurney was covered in another of the white blankets, but this one was smaller. Too small to cover an adult; underneath lay the remains of a child. A gust of wind rippled the blanket and exposed the face, a very recognizable chubby face.

"NO!" Zach screamed. His whole body broke out in sweat. "No, no, no!"

Sarah held on to her son tightly. "Zach, sweetie, Zach."

Zach shook free of his mother and jumped off the gurney. He tried to reach the gurney carrying his baby sister, but Paul caught him around the middle. The strong man lifted him off his feet, but Zach fought back. He kicked and punched, and bit anything he could.

"NO!"

Paul placed him firmly on the gurney and held him on place as two EMS workers strapped him down. Zach hissed and wriggled. That was his sister, his annoying baby sister.

"Pax!"

He felt a pin prink and the world grew grey. His limbs gained weight. Slowly his eyelids slid shut against his will, and Zach knew nothing but darkness.


	2. Zach

With short blond hair styled just right and deep blue eyes Zach Halliwell found himself the crush of a number of the girls in his grade and even a few of the older girls in the school. Unfortunately he had failed to inherit his father's natural way with the ladies along with his good looks. Those genes had chosen to skip him and somehow find their way into his oldest cousin, Matthew. This obvious joke on the part of genetics currently had the young sophomore tongue-tied as he tried for the tenth time to get the attention of Rebecca Starling, the hottest freshman in the school.

"Ah—er—uh…"

Zach felt himself heat up as Rebecca with her flowing dark brown hair and her ubiquitous group of girl friends waited patiently for him to form coherent words. He also knew it was more than likely she knew exactly what he was trying to ask and was letting him suffer. The Homecoming Dance was only two weeks away, and he still needed a date. Not for the lack of interest, he had stumbled his way into a few rejections when other girls asked him. He only had eyes for Rebecca.

Screwing up the courage he had allowed himself to be steered to Rebecca's table during lunch by Matthew who had promptly left. Alone, Zach had no courage left to speak. He could sense the situation changing from amusement to awkward. It was now or never. If he did not ask her now he would never be able to face her or his classmates again.

"Would—er—um—would you like—ah—to go—er—to the dancewithme."

Finally his tongue cooperated enough for him to get the words out. The group of girls started giggling, and he found himself agree with someone that giggling should be outlawed. If he had not been blushing before he definitely rivaled Rudolph's nose at the moment. His knees felt like they were about to give way, but he remained rooted to the spot, looking anywhere but at Rebecca and her warm chocolate eyes.

A soft melodious voice cut through the giggles. "Me?"

Zach blinked. "Um—yeah. That's—if you want to?"

Rebecca stood up and straitened her short floral skirt with her perfectly manicured hands. "Of course! I would love to go with you, but I thought you and Angela were going together."

Zach groaned silently. Angela had been his girlfriend until the start of the school year. They had dated for six months most of which they had bickered. He had known after the first month the relationship was not going to work, but he could not break up with her just like he could not ask her out. Although the relationship had been over for two months Angela and her group of evil henchmen kept rumors going of them getting back together. She had been one of the girls to ask him to the dance. He had resolutely declined.

"Oh no!" said Zach shaking his head. "We've been over for ages."

Rebecca smiled. Zach noted the dimples and grinned as well. The other girls continued to giggle and talk in hushed voices, but it no longer bothered him. He suddenly felt like he could take on the Source himself. The girl who had rejected the basketball team captain and the JV quarterback had agreed to go with him, a lowly member of the golf and comedy sports teams.

"Right, well, I've got to—ah—the bell is—um…" started Zach.

Rebecca giggled and walked over to him. "I'll see you during Health class, then?"

Zach nodded unable to find his voice again. Rebecca stood up on her toes and kissed him softly of the cheek.

"Bye, then," said Rebecca.

"Um—yeah—ok, see ya," said Zach, and he bid a hasty retreat.

He barely made it out of the cafeteria when Matthew ambushed him. Dark haired like his father and most of the Halliwell clan, Matthew Anakin Halliwell boasted the warm brown eyes of the Halliwell matriarch. As a freshman he was thankfully still shorter than Zach who was usually short for his family. Matt's height did not stop him from trying out for the basketball team and making it, but he had chosen to also try out for the baseball team on a dare. The basketball coach found out and kicked Matthew off the team that afternoon. A fact, Matthew took in stride, making a joke out of the situation rather than allow the irate man to humiliate him.

"So?" ask Matthew, excited.

Zach shoved the young boy away playfully. "So what?"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "How'd she take the fact you had graciously chosen to grant her the enormous gift of your company at the Homecoming Dance?"

"Matt!" Zach hated the way Matt constantly made out that Halliwell men were God's gift to women.

Matthew chuckled heartily and continued walking down the hall. "Who am I kidding? How could she say anything but 'yes?'"

"She could've had a date already," said Zach simply, following at a slower pace.

Matthew turned around. "Yeah, who? Everyone's too freaked to ask her out after her rejection of Peter outside the gym."

"What happened?" asked Zach. He had not heard that Peter, the star of the swim team and one of the biggest bullies at the school, had asked Rebecca.

"She laughed at him and made fun of his, well, his peter." Matthew grinned at the memory. "She had everyone in hysterics. You should totally get her to join your lame comedy group."

Zach bristled. "Comedy Sports is not lame!"

"Whatever, dude, there's a reason I'm getting some and you're not."

"Piss off," snapped Zach.

Matthew stopped smiling. "Come on, man, I'm just kidding. I'm part of the Debate Club. You can't get much lamer than that."

Zach took a deep breath. "Could be chess."

Matthew's smile returned.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Well, I've got biology," said Zach in ways of a good-bye.

Matthew pretended to gag. "English. We're starting _Romeo and Juliet_."

"See you in Health," Zach waved and turned down the science corridor.

He reached the closed classroom door, lost in thought. Rebecca had said yes. Yes! He was going to the dance with his dream girl. He had not believed it was possible. He felt sure she would turn him down. Who was he compared to the much more popular, more masculine, more self-assured boys at the school? She had said yes.

"Mr. Halliwell, first as usual," said Mrs. C, an African-American old woman. She was the veteran of the teachers at the school; this was her forty-sixth year teaching and her thirtieth at this school.

Zach shuffled passed her giving her only a half-hearted greeting. He chucked his backpack underneath his chair, took his seat, and stared out the nearby window. It was only when someone poked him sharply in the arm that he snapped out of his revelry.

"What the fuck," hissed Angela, taking the seat next to him.

He had forgotten they shared this period together. Zach put on an innocent face and cocked an eyebrow.

"You asked out Rebecca Starling!"

Zach nodded, the smile returned.

Angela glared at him and poked him again with her long bejeweled nail. "We're going to the dance.

"Um—no! I said no!"

Angela drummed her nails against the desk. "Yes, we are. I asked you last week."  
>Flustered Zach felt the lump rising in his throat. "No. You asked, I said no."<p>

"That was just to keep face with those idiot friends of yours," explained Angela.

Zach's eyes widened. "Stupid, seeing as they'd see me at the dance with you if that were true."

Angela's eyes narrowed. "Well, you're going to just have to tell her you were mistaken. Or it was a prank or something."

Zach would have retorted if Mrs. C had not cleared her throat and started lecturing about the parts of a living cell. He pulled out his notebook for the class along with a pencil and began scribbling down notes. His attention to the lecture kept waning however thanks to Angela's little huffs every few seconds. The entire situation was ridiculous. He had said no, and Angela had another boyfriend. He did not go to the school, but you could get special permission to bring someone to the dance not from school. Maybe they had broken up, not that it was his business or problem.

Angela seemed determined to make it his problem. She kept on glancing at him expectantly. Zach ignored her and continued taking notes, which slowly progressed into various patterns and stick-man figures. Biology was great, but Mrs. C could make the most engaging and interesting topic into the best sleep aid in the world. Already half the class was half asleep and the other half was clearly not paying attention. Knowing the lecture he would receive if he got less than an 'A' on an exam Zach forced himself to focus even as his mind drifted onto more interesting topics.

The bell rang and most of the class jerked out of their catnaps. Zach purposely pulled his backpack out from under his chair and set it on his desk blocking Angela from his view. He then took his time packing up his single notebook and pencil. He only looked up when he heard one of Angela's friends call for her. Thankfully she chose to join her friend rather than wait some more to get his attention. He rushed out of the classroom the moment Angela was out of sight. His stalling meant he arrived at his next class, Geometry, seconds before the bell rang.

Geometry had no assigned seating; their teacher Mr. Pink thought of himself as cool. That being said everyone gravitated toward a particular seat, and within a month they had unofficial assigned seats. Today, however, Zach noticed someone in his usual spot next to his golf teammate and second best friend, Andrew. Andrew shrugged at him and smiled apologetically.

"Take your seat, Mr. Halliwell," instructed Mr. Pink.

Zach saw the only available seat, the desk right in front of the teacher's desk. "Yes, sir."

He trudged his way over and slumped into his chair.

"Right, now that everyone is seated, let's take a little pop quiz over the material from yesterday's homework."

Everyone groaned, including Zach. He had not done his homework yesterday, which meant he had no clue what the material was. So far he had found geometry straightforward and obvious, but taking a quiz with no preparation was never a good thing.

"You'll have the entire class time to work on this," said Mr. Pink as he started handing out blue-colored papers. "Please, make sure to write your name on the top of the paper."

Zach took the quiz with a grimace and started reading through the problems. His anxiety lessened when he recognized at least some of them. He pulled out his pencil and set to work. The time slipped by and before he knew it the bell was ringing and Mr. Pink called for the quizzes. He hurriedly handed in his quiz; he had at least attempted an answer at most of the questions. Pushing his way threw the throng of his classmates he met up with Andrew.

"Who's the new kid?" asked Zach.

Andrew ran a hand through his perfectly styled dirty blond hair. "No idea. He didn't say a word the whole class. Just sat down."

Zach spotted the new boy just ahead of them. He had black hair and was much smaller than most of the other people around. Without comment Zach hurried up and caught up to the kids.

"Hi, I'm Zach Halliwell."

The boy stopped in his tracks and stared up at Zach with a terrified look. "Hi, I'm…"

The boy said his name but it was so quiet Zach could not make it out over the general rumble of the corridors between classes.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

Andrew who had walked passed them, returned, and gave Zach a quizzical look. Zach shook his head imperceptibly.

"I'm Kenny," repeated the boy with a clear accent.

Zach held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you Kenny. This is Andrew; he's in geometry as well."

Kenny nodded. "I know."

"Got to go, dude, Mr. Cole will fail us again if we're late constantly," said Andrew.

Zach shrugged. "He failed you. I never took Health last year."

Turning back to Kenny, Zach asked, "What your next class?"

"It's Health, actually," muttered Kenny.

Zach cocked his head in an indication to start walking. "Perfect! So, you new to Baker High?"

Kenny nodded. "Today's my first day."

"And you're a freshman?"

Again Kenny nodded.

Zach smiled encouragingly. "Well, I'll introduce you to my cousin. He's a freshman as well. Where's the accent from?"

"South Africa," mumbled Kenny.

Andrew spoke up. "That's awesome. My gran's from Cape Town."

"I'm from Joburg."

They all stopped outside the classroom.

"That's near that game park where you can pet the lion cubs, right?" asked Zach, having heard endless tales from Andrew's grandmother.

Kenny returned to his mute response of nodding.

They stepped into the classroom. Andrew started to their assigned seat, but Zach remained behind with Kenny. Mr. Cole, a mid-aged bald man, approached them.

"You must be the new kid," said Mr. Cole abruptly. "You can take the empty seat next to Ms. Starling."

Kenny gulped and averted his eyes. Zach felt sorry for the kid and a bit jealous.

"Rebecca's great. She'll make you feel right at home," intoned Zach.

"Mr. Halliwell, to your seat."

"Yes, sir," said Zach loudly to Kenny he said, "see you after class."

Zach found his seat.

"What's with the orphan collecting?"

Zach shrugged. "He looked lonely."

"He took your spot," argued Andrew.

"It's not like he knew it was my spot," reasoned Zach.

"Mr. Halliwell, Mr. Christensen, enough chit-chat." Mr. Cole started class with a wonderful picture of genital warts.

Zach groaned and sunk deeper into his seat. STIs had been a part of his "birds and the bees" talk with his dad, and Wyatt had chosen to scar him for life with vivid images. He did not need anymore in his head. Keeping his head bowed his listened to the lecture and took a random note here and there. Mostly he was focused on not staring at Rebecca. Somehow the topic would make being caught in the act all the more mortifying.

The bell did not ring soon enough in the class's opinion, and they were busy packing up as Mr. Cole assigned him homework on the different forms of protection available. Zach ignored packing up his things and instead slipped through the desks to the other side of the classroom where Kenny and Rebecca were seated. Reaching their desks Zack smiled.

"Wonderful introductory lecture," said Zach.

Kenny gave him a half smile, but remained silent.

"How were your classes, Rebecca?" asked Zach proud of himself for not stumbling over his words.

Rebecca blushed. "They were ok. And yours?"

Zach shrugged. "The same, but I met Kenny in geometry so I guess it was better than ok."

Rebecca nodded along. "I've got cheerleading practice in ten minutes."

"Right! So I'll get the tickets tomorrow, and maybe we can meet up on Friday or whatever to get—um—er…"

Rebecca agreed to the half formed date invitation with a squeal. "Perfect. I'll just write down my phone number."

Zach kept the fact that he already had Rebecca's number to himself. They had exchanged numbers at the beginning of the term when they had been assigned a group project about puberty. He chose to suppress those awkward interactions. She handed him a slip of paper and he pretended to type it into this phone before sending her a text message to ensure she had his.

"Oh! Silly me, we had that project together didn't we?"

Zach shook his head. "I choose to say that project never happened."

Rebecca giggled. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." She shouldered her backpack and started walking out of the classroom.

Zach almost called out to her to see if she wanted him to walk her to her locker, but she was quickly surrounded by girl friends and disappeared into the mob of teenagers in the corridor. He turned his attention onto Kenny.

"I said I'd introduce you to my cousin."

Kenny who had shouldered his backpack looked up at him with barely suppressed apprehension.

Zach soldiered along. "Hey! Matt!"

Matt's head popped out from a group of freshman boys. "Yeah?"

"Come here," called Zach.

Matt extracted himself from his group of friends and strolled over. "What's up?"

"Matt, this is Kenny. Kenny, my cousin Matt."

The two younger boys sized each other up and shook hands.

"So you're the South African?" inquired Matt.

Kenny kept himself half behind Zach. "Yeah."

Matt looked at Zach. "You and 'drew, going to the mall?"

Zach cleared his throat. "Nah, we've got an exam in US History tomorrow."

Matt's shoulders slumped. "Come on, man! There's that new lens I want to check out, and Sophia is going to be at the food court."

Zach was about to answer when Kenny spoke up to the surprise of everyone including himself. "You like photography?"

Matt blinked rapidly. "Yeah. Never go anywhere without my camera."

Kenny put his backpack down and reached. He stood back up holding a silver camera with a covered lens. "Me too."

"Is that the new 3D dSLR?"

"My mom got it for me for my birthday."

Zach could tell the conversation would be a long one. "I'll see you."

Neither boy gave any indication they had heard him. Zach shrugged and returned to his desk to collect his belongings. Andrew was still waiting for him with a smug look on his round face.

"Finally asked her out, you sly dog," said Andrew as he gave him a congratulatory punch in the arm, the same arm Angela had been poking.

Covering up his grimace Zach beamed. The inevitable motion in the corridor eventually dragged them along out of the building and into the small loading and unloading area in front of the school. A number of the buses had already left, making way for parents to park their minivans, fancy sedans, and rundown trucks. Off in the distance he spotted his mother's nondescript silver Honda. It was empty, which meant she was talking to one of the other parents.

"I've got to talk to Coach about the tournament in a few weeks. Call ya when I'm done?"

Zach agreed and waved at the retreating Andrew. He quickly dropped his hand to his side. Angela was coming out of the building just as Andrew re-entered. The two glared at each other but otherwise did not acknowledge the other person. Andrew had always despised Angela, and she had always been jealous of anyone he spent too much time with. Making a hurried retreat, Zach jogged up to his mother's car and slipped into the back. Moments later his mother got in and questioned him with her brown eyes at his antics over her shoulder.

"How was school, honey?"

Zach waited until she had turned the engine on and pulled out into traffic before sitting up straight. "It was school."

Sarah Halliwell shook her head. "Your aunt Serena wanted to know if we would be free for dinner tonight. Both your dad and uncle are getting off work earlier, and it's been awhile since we've had a family dinner."

"We had Sunday roast just last week, Mom." Zach half-whined half-reminded. He had a lot of schoolwork to get done before the weekend. Unfortunately he knew he would have to be on his best behavior and butter his parents up in order to be free on Friday night for his date.

Sarah glanced at her son in the rear-view mirror. "What's with the tone?"

"I've just got a lot of homework, and Andrew's supposed to come over. We've got a huge history test tomorrow."

"You guys should have been studying for it then," reasoned Sarah in mother-mode.

Zach rolled his eyes. "What teenager plans that far in advance?"

Sarah clucked her tongue and sure indication she did not like something.

"Sorry," said Zach quickly.

The car fell silent, and Zach started planning his afternoon. Geometry and English had worksheets due on Friday. Biology always had a quiz on a Thursday over the terms from the chapter they were reading, like anyone read the chapter. He had lines from the comedy script to memorize for Drama class, and a mini-essay over the importance of exercise for PE. To top is all off there was the assignment from Health and the History exam. All in all this was the worst week for extracurricular activities. He groaned, but kept his comments to himself. His mother clearly had made up her mind.

They arrived at the Manor quicker than normal. Zach jumped out of the car and rushed up the stairs before his mother could start talking to him. He hurried passed his grandmother after giving her a peck on the cheek in greetings. Raiding the pantry he collected a bag of chips and two bananas along with a half-dozen homemade chocolate chip cookies. He was busy scouring the fridge for something to drink when his mother caught up with him.

"Zachary," she said sharply.

He stood up straighter. No one used his full first name. "Yeah?"

Sarah stood across the room with arms crossed over her chest. "Care to explain your attitude?"

He gulped. Despite not being a Halliwell by blood, his mother had perfected the trademark glare which the Charmed Ones had used to great effect in keeping their own kids in line.

"Sorry, Mom. I'm just—there's a lot to get done."

Sarah uncrossed her arms. "That's no excuse for being rude. You didn't even greet your grandmother properly."

Zach saw Grandma Piper peaking around the corner and looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry, Grandma."

"No worries, dear," said Piper cheerfully, and she disappeared back into the Conservatory.

"Now, put that food down and talk to me," ordered Sarah gently.

Zach laid the pile of food he had been hugging to his chest on the kitchen counter and turned to fully face his mother. He fidgeted under her scrutiny as he tried to best organize his thoughts.

"This is just a really busy week. I've got that exam, plus a bunch of work from my other classes." Here he hesitated unsure if he wanted to reveal everything to his mother quite yet. He could tell from the set expression on his mom's face that he argument so far had fallen on deaf ears. "And I really want to get everything done early because I've got a date on Friday."

"A date? With who?" asked Sarah still with a straight face.

"Rebecca Starling. She's a freshman. You met her; she worked with me and Zach on our Health project."

Serena walked over to the counter. "Long brown hair and hazel eyes. Pale skin?"

Zach nodded. "She's really nice, and I asked her to go to Homecoming with me. We thought we'd use Friday night to talk and stuff." He ended lamely.

"Fine. I'll just tell your aunt you're too busy tonight."

Zach waited, unsure he had heard his mom correctly. "Huh?"

Sarah gave her son a hug and kissed his forehead. "You can stay here tonight and work on your homework. I'll ask your dad to leave some money so you and Andrew can order a pizza for dinner."

"Thanks, Mom." Zach hugged Sarah and started piling the food back into his arms.

Sarah shook her head and left him to his own devices. Zach easily managed to get the food up into his room, which once had been his father's room. Sitting down at his desk he booted up his computer and set to work finishing up the essay for PE. About an hour later Andrew called to inform him he was going to be a bit late. His mother was still at the dentist. Zach finished his Geometry worksheet and was halfway through writing out the terms for Biology when the doorbell rang. He heard his grandmother answer the door quickly followed by the familiar footsteps of his best friend up the stair and into his room.

Andrew entered holding a plate of freshly baked sugar cookies. "God, I wish I had your grandmother," said Andrew between munching on one of the cookies.

Zach grunted and returned to his list of terms.

Andrew deposited the plate on Zach's desk and flopped unceremoniously onto his unmade bed. He kicked off his shoes and chucked his backpack into a corner of the room.

"So, you and Rebecca," said Andrew hintingly, eyebrow wriggling.

"I asked her out during lunch. She said yes." Zach continued to search the textbook for the definition to the next term.

Andrew sat up. "Come on, dude, you've got to give me all the juicy details. How come I didn't know you were planning on doing it?"

"That'd be because I wasn't. Matt kinda manipulated me into it."

Andrew cheered. "Matt's a genius. I've always said so. You owe him big time. She is so fine, dude. God, you're the luckiest man on campus."

Zach shut the book, giving up on his quest for the definition of 'zygote.' "I am, aren't I?"

Andrew leaned back against the bed's headboard. "And you're going out on Friday?"

"Yeah, I was thinking a trip to the mall."

"Good plan. Lots of little hidey-holes for some loving. That Harry Potter remake is still playing, maybe you can take her to that and sit at the very back…"

Zach ignored the suggestions, not that they were bad ideas on the whole. "I've got to get a suit."

"That's something you do with your mom. Just get the color she's going to wear and buy a matching tie. No, Friday is for getting up close and personal with the lovely Ms. Starling."

"Who are you taking to the dance?"

Andrew's ears went red. "Now that you mention it. I actually have something to tell you, dude."

Zach could tell his friend was suddenly very nervous. He had never see Andrew nervous before; Andrew always barreled his way through any situation, which would make normal people at least uncomfortable. He nearly always tried to answer a teacher's question even though he almost never got them right. In third grade Andrew had marched up in front of the entire school and yelled at the principle for taking away the option of having chocolate milk with their lunches. He had gotten suspended for a week for that reckless display. When they had entered into the time of their lives when they first discovered girls were not full of cooties Andrew had been the first in their group to proudly ask out Davita Jones. He never got nervous.

"What is it?"

Andrew looked down and twiddled his thumbs. "Zach, you know you're my best friend and losing this, or this changing between us. I'm not sure I could take it, man."

Zach shifted closer to his friend. "You're my best friend. Nothing's ever going to change that."

"I can think of something," murmured Andrew.

The door opening and Wyatt sticking his head in through the crack interrupted their conversation.

"Hello, Zach. Andrew. How was school?"

Zach glared at his chipper father. "Would it kill you to knock?"

Wyatt pondered the question. "Nope, but while you live under this roof I won't."

"I could've been changing," argued Zach.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," quipped Wyatt. "You two studying hard?"

Zach held up his Biology textbook. "Yip."

"Your mom said you had a history test." Wyatt stepped fully in to the room and loosing the joking tone.

"And we've got a Biology quiz after that."

"Zach, watch the tone."

Zach glanced over at Andrew who was remaining unusually silent. "Right, sorry, can we get back to studying?"

Wyatt studied his only son. "Your grandmother made pizza for you guys. You just need to stick it in the oven when you're hungry."

"Thanks."

"We're going to head over early. You guys going to be ok by yourselves?"

Zach nodded. "Yeah, not the first time I've been home alone."

"Bye."

"Bye, dad."

"See you, Mr. Halliwell."

Zach waited until he heard his dad descend the staircase. "What's wrong Andrew?"

Andrew pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged them. "You've met Danny Beck?"

"Yeah, 'course. He's part of the swim team."

"What have you heard about him?" asked Andrew quietly.

Zach frowned and thought over the question. Danny Beck was a junior at their school. He was nice enough for a jock; he did not go out of his way to help or hurt anyone. Honestly he was just part of the background at school for Zach. He only had occasion to talk to Danny once, and the conversation was mundane at best.

"Not much. He's nice enough, I guess. I know Angela commented on his body regularly, but she did that with most of the swim team. Why?"

"I lied to you," blurted out Andrew.

Startled, Zach sat back. "What? When?"

Andrew sniffed and Zach was startled to see tears starting to form in the corners of his hazel eyes. "T—today. After school. I didn't go see Coach. I went to see Danny."

Zach still nonplused shrugged. "Ok, no big deal. Although why'd you have to lie? I don't care if you hang out with people. We're not joined at the hip."

Andrew buried his face behind his knees. Zach had to strain to understand his muffled voice. "Only you wouldn't know about Danny. Why couldn't you just know? Now—now I've got to—oh, Zach."

Zach moved over to his bed and sat cross-legged across from the clearly distressed young teen. "Tell me what?"

"Danny's gay, Zach."

"Oh." Zach still did not get why this information had Andrew so upset.

"I went to watch Danny practice because—because—because…"

It slowly dawned on Zach what had his best friend twisted up.

"You and Danny, huh?" he asked kindly.

Andrew sniffled and peaked out from behind his knees. "You don—uh—yeah."

Zach forced a smile; he was still in shock. "He a good kisser?"

Andrew hiccoughed. "Better than you."

Zach smirked at the shared memory. It had been on a dare, but maybe it had been more for Andrew. His smirk slipped away. "Uh—Andrew, you don't, like—er—like me or anything?"

Andrew scoffed. "God, no! You're like my brother. But seriously you ok with this?"

Zach nodded and reached over to squeeze Andrew's shoulder. "I had a gay uncle. What made you think I'd not be ok with it?"

"You just don't talk too much about him. I thought maybe you were embarrassed or something."

The frown returned. "Hell, no. Anakin was the best! It's just I was only two when he died. I don't have real memories of him, just stories from my family. Sometimes I wish I could really remember something about him, anything. He was such a big part of my family, and it sucks that I can't recall the few moments we spent together."

Andrew crossed his legs and smiled.

"You're going to the dance with Danny?"

Andrew nodded and shook his head. "He wants to, but I'm not sure. No one knows about me, Zach, like I mean no one. You're the first person I've told besides Danny. And I didn't really tell him; we sort of just happened. My dad's going to freak when he finds out, and my mom, well, she's going to back my dad. My grandma is always talking about how she's looking forward to the day she gets to meet her great-grandkids. God, Zach, it's all so screwed up."

Zach patted him on the back. "Have you told Danny any of this?"

"Sortta. We don't really get much time to talk. He's always busy, and I've constantly got to keep my parents from even suspecting anything. I've told him I don't think the dance is a good thing, which pissed him off. But, I think he really likes me, 'cause he didn't stay mad for too long. He hasn't dropped the subject either. He asked me today again."

"Can't you both just go stag?"

"And then what? Do you know how annoying it's going to be having to watch other couples dancing? All I want to do is scream and tell the world he's my boyfriend, but then there's this icy terror that surrounds my heart at the thought of my parents hearing about it. Of you figuring us out."

Zach felt a small amount of hurt at Andrew's lack of trust in him. He pushed it aside; there were bigger issues to contend with. "You really like him?"

"Yeah, I do."

Zach could not help but smile at the look of joy on his friend's face. They slipped into a comfortable silence before begrudgingly getting out their American History textbooks and quizzing each other. Before Zach knew it was passed curfew and Andrew had to leave. He walked his best friend to the door, but before he opened it he turned to face him.

"No matter what happens, you've always got a place here," said Zach and he hugged Andrew something they had not done since beginning middle school. Andrew stiffened but quickly returned the hug.

Smiling to himself, Zach headed upstairs ready for a peaceful night of sleep.


	3. Ordinary and Unexpected

Wyatt dropped Zach and Matthew off at school the next day. The two cousins walked into school together and promised to meet up at lunch before heading off in different directions. Zach was not surprised to already see a number of the more academically inclined students in his grade sitting outside their history classroom. He knew their teacher, Dr. Joy Keenan, was in her classroom, but she never opened the doors until a minute before class started. Zach spotted Sophia Watson sitting off by herself with her nose almost touching one of the pages of the textbook. He headed over to join her.

Sophia was the kind of girl a lot of boys would overlook to their chagrin. She had long blonde hair, which she kept in a ponytail at school. Her kind grey eyes were usually hidden behind glasses. As a member of the girl's soccer team she was physically fit, and Zach knew she had a great body. At school though she almost always wore loose clothes a year or two out of style. If boys would take a few minutes to get to know her they would find out she loved playing video games and had a very sarcastic wit.

Zach and she became friends in seventh grade after he caught a bunch of the popular girls teasing her outside the girl's locker room. They were making fun of the fact that Sophia was not as developed as they were and could not get a boy to kiss her even if she paid one. At which point, Zach, over taken by a surge of courage, strode up to the group. He gave the popular girls, one being Angela, his most disgusted look and kissed Sophia on the lips. The kiss was his first, and he later discovered her first as well. Needless to say, the act shocked the other girls into silence, and they stalked off, muttering. Sophia disappeared into the locker room and did not speak to him for a full week. When she finally did approach him during their shared art class she thanked him and sat at his table. Their friendship was the closest relationship Zach had to having another little sister even though she was a full six months older than him.

"Who was the first president?" quizzed Zach as he sat down.

Sophia jumped and smacked herself in the face with her textbook. "Ouch! Damn it, Zach, don't scare me like that."

Zach chuckled and zipped open his backpack, pulling out his color-coded notes. "So, who _was_ the first president?"

"The president of what?" countered Sophia. She snapped shut her book. "I heard through the grapevine you finally asked out Rebecca."

A dumb grin spread across his face. "Jealous?"

"Nah, you're cousin's a better kisser," teased Sophia.

"I didn't know you'd met Richard? Or are you talking about Michael? I've heard he's had more experience in that particular department," retorted Zach with a cocked eyebrow.

Sophia playfully hit him on the upper arm. "Tease all you want, _Zachary_, but Matt and I are perfectly happy."

Zach pulled a face. "Don't call me, 'Zachary!' And the height difference still gets me. I mean he only comes up to what your chest? How is that comfortable dancing?"

Sophia just smirked. "I'm sure Matt is perfectly fine with out height differences when we're dancing. And come to think of it, so am I."

Zach shuddered. "Ok, ok, no need for greater detail. Are you ready for this test?"

"Of course," said Sophia proudly. "And before you go all nervous, you can forget getting any sympathy from me. You threw off the last curve with your perfect score, and you did the bonus essay."

Zach felt his cheeks heat up. "Fine, alright, ok."

Andrew joined their little group. Zach noticed his friend's lips were redder than normal, and his perfect hair was not as meticulously styled as usual.

"Meet up with anyone?" asked Zach innocently.

"What? _No_!" Andrew shot him a warning look.

Sophia oblivious to the situation started packing up. "She's about to open the door."

The brass doorknob wriggled, and Dr. Keenan stepped into the corridor. She had her shoulder-length brown hair up in a bun today and wore her librarian glasses, which did nothing to hide her startling pale green eyes. Zach like all the boys in the corridor was immediately hanging on her every word. Most of the girls hated Dr. Keenan on principle.

"Backpacks up front. Please grab a test booklet and answer sheet from my desk. Also due to the academic integrity infringement on the last test I would like you all to sit in alphabetical order for the exam." Dr. Keenan spoke softly and clearly. She stepped aside and ushered them into the classroom.

Zach set his backpack down close to the door and collected the testing materials. His peers were quietly figuring out exactly where in the room they were meant to sit. Despite roll call being done every day for the past few months most had not paid that much attention after the first week or so. Zach knew he was after Thomas Green and located the freckly lanky boy. He took his seat behind the already situated Thomas after greeting the boy with a head bob. Thomas returned his greeting with an awkward half-wave.

Once everyone was settled, Dr. Keenan told them to begin and took her seat behind the large desk in the front of the classroom. Zach opened up the thick packet of questions and began reading through the first page. His heartbeat slowed as he recognized the right answer in the first three or so questions. He flipped to the back and read the three essay prompts. Two were simple regurgitation of facts, while the third required more thought and analysis. There was no extra credit essay on this exam.

He risked a glance up at Andrew and saw his best friend flipping through the packet lazily. Zach knew it was Andrew's way of calming himself down before an exam. Sophia was behind him and he could not risk looking over his shoulder, but he was sure she was perfectly filling in every correct answer on her answer sheet. Dr. Keenan got up from her desk to make one of her many passes during the exam to ensure there was no cheating. He looked back down at his exam and began selected his answers.

Time slipped by faster than normal as it was wont to do, and Zach barely finished writing his concluding sentence on his essay when Dr. Keenan called for the exams. He waited for his three friends outside the room, and they began comparing notes as they walked to their next classes. Sophia and Zach had Drama while Andrew had Biology. They separated at the science corridor.

"Have you finished your script yet?" asked Sophia, changing the subject from the exam.

Zach shook his head. "I've got Comedy Sports after school today. I'll finish it then."

"Maybe I should join the team as well."

Zach laughed. "You hate improv. Besides I thought you were…"

Zach voice failed him. Ahead of them, standing in the middle of the hallway, was Peter Thomas. Tall and lean, Peter was the captain of the school's swim team and the bane of Zach's existence. Peter's father had been the star swimmer before Zach's uncle Chris had joined and completely outcompeted the man. The father's high school grudge had infected Peter at a young age, and he picked on Zach ever since elementary school. The dirty blond boy had always been taller than Zach being a year older. Their fights had even lead to both of them being suspended for a week when Zach was in fifth grade. The fight after the suspension would have landed Zach in the hospital if his father did not have the power of healing.

Peter crossed his arms over his chest and grinned menacingly. "Halliwell, cheating already?"

Zach gulped but stood his ground. He would not give Peter the satisfaction of knowing he was intimidated by the older teen.

Sophia rolled her eyes. "Move out of the way, Peter."

Peter steel blue eyes lingered on Sophia, and he slowly licked his lips. "My offer still stands, pretty lady. Ditch the squirt, and I can show you what being with a real man is like."

Sophia chuckled. "What with your _little_ Peter?" she scoffed.

Peter took a step toward them. Zach reacted. He placed himself between his foe and Sophia. Peter took another step toward him, and Zach noticed Peter's shoelaces were not tied. Careful to keep himself between Peter and Sophia, Zach stepped to the side a bit. Peter mimicked him just as Zach hoped he would, stepping on his shoelace. Zach lunged forward, and Peter tired to step back out of range. Unfortunately his shoelace caused him to trip over his own feet, twisted trying to catch himself, and fell flat on his face.

"You should learn to tie your shoes," mocked Zach.

Peter groaned and spat out a glob of saliva tinted with blood. "Fuck you, Halliwell. I know what you and your family are. We all do. You're nothing more than a bunch of freaks."

Zach's breath hitched. The fact that his family were witches was public knowledge, but not general knowledge. The Halliwells still liked to keep a low profile with only a few government officials knowing for a fact what they were. The few people who suspected something at school never said anything to him. Besides which he was not a witch, his powers were bound.

Zach tried to not let just how much the insult affected him. "_'Freak_,' that your best insult?"

Peter pushed himself back up onto his knees. "You go near Rebecca, and I'll rip your balls off."

Zach folded his arms defiantly. Peter was not nearly as menacing when he was on his knees. "I'd like to see you try."

Zach was sure Peter would have tackled him right then and there, but they were right next to the school office. Ms. Quinn the elderly Drama teacher stepped out of the office's door.

"What's going on here? Halliwell? Watson? You are going to be late. The rest of you as well," said Ms. Quinn strictly.

The students dispersed. Peter glared at Zach before retreating. Zach and Sophia followed their teacher quietly to the auditorium. Once they reached the room they took their usual seat in the back of the room. Class proceeded normally until halfway through when the door opened, and Ms. Quinn, who had been regaling them with one of her many stories from her aspiring acting days, stopped and turned around.

"Can we help you?"

Rebecca Starling sheepishly stepped into the room clutching on to her backpack. "Uh, yes, ma'am. I—err—just finished meeting with my counselor."

Ms. Quinn waved her hands. "Of course. Henrietta was just telling me about her student. You will be Rebecca Starling?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Rebecca meekly.

Ms. Quinn swept over to her and hugged her. "It's Ms. Quinn or Jia. Ma'am is for my beloved mother."

The class laughed; they all loved Ms. Quinn.

Ms. Quinn smiled at them. "Right, usually we would have you introduce yourself, but that will have to wait until next class. There is a free seat next to Mr. Halliwell. He'll be able to share the week's script with you."

Rebecca nodded and hurried over to the circular table Zach and Sophia were sitting at. She smiled shyly at Zach and pulled out a notebook and pencil before shoving her backpack under the table. Ms. Quinn was already back to tell her story, and most of the class had returned their attention to her.

"Hey," said Zach, smiling broadly.

Sophia held out her hand and leaned across him. "Hi, I'm Sophia, but please call me Sophie."

Rebecca shook Sophia's hand. "Hi, Sophie."

"What happened with your counselor? Why are you here?" asked Zach quietly.

Rebecca glanced up at Ms. Quinn.

Zach followed her eyes and shook his head. "Don't worry. Thursdays and Fridays are pretty much free periods unless there's a play we're putting on. Then we're rehearsing lines."

"The next play's after Christmas break. I think Zach should try out for King Arthur, but he's still fighting me," added Sophia.

Rebecca frowned at Sophia.

Sophia giggled. "Relax, chica. I'm taken."

"What? I didn't say anything," defended Rebecca.

Sophia snickered. "You didn't have to."

Zach cut into the discussion. "Sophie's just a good friend."

"Yip, we're _besties_," squealed Sophia softly.

Zach rolled his eyes for Rebecca's benefit.

Rebecca tried to keep her face straight, but failed.

"So what's with the mid-term class shuffle?" asked Sophia.

"Well—um—I was in Art Appreciation, but—well—the teacher and I did not get along. So I've been speaking with my counselor for a few weeks begging her to switch my classes. I guess she finally found a teacher who would let me switch so late in the semester."

"That sucks about Art," consoled Zach.

Rebecca gave him a thankful look. "So how is this class?"

Zach shrugged. "Ms. Quinn is cool. You have to memorize a scene and perform it for the final. And every week there's a quiz over whatever play we're studying."

Ms. Quinn called for everyone's attention and started outlining the audition process for _Camelot_, the winter play for the school. As members of the Drama department their choices on what part they would like to pay in the play would be given a greater consideration. This usually translated to students in the three Drama classes getting all but the very minor roles. The year before, the part of Romeo went to a non-Drama student, but he had been exceptional and a senior. The last Zach had heard Tyler was attending some private acting school in England.

"So, are you?" asked Sophia once Ms. Quinn dismissed them.

Zach blinked slowly. "Sorry, what?"

"Are you going to try out for Arthur? You'd be amazing. Have you seen him act, Rebecca? He's the best, and he's the reason our school's even in the running for Regionals in Comedy Sports," blathered Sophia.

Rebecca who had been packing away her notebook shook her head. "No, but my friend Caroline was telling me about the skit you did a few weeks ago."

Zach blushed. "God, I'd hoped everyone had forgotten about that."

Sophia slung her backpack over her shoulder. "Right, I'm off to the joyous subject that is physical education. Wish me luck."

"Good luck," said Zach on reflex.

Sophia bent down and pecked him on the check before rushing off to catch up with a few of the other girls who shared her PE period.

Zach pulled his backpack on to the table and was surprised to see Rebecca still standing next to his seat. "Oh, sorry."

"My dad wants to meet you," said Rebecca very quickly not meeting his eyes.

"Huh? What?" Zach's heart beat faster.

Rebecca twirled a loose thread around her finger. "I told my parents yesterday that you and I were going to the mall on Friday night. I told them you'd been over to the house before and met them. But my dad still wants you to come over before we head to the mall."

"R—right." Zach stood up. "Friday. Perfect. I can get my mom to drop me off at your place then."

Rebecca cleared her throat. "What? You're ok with it?"

"I'd be lying if I told you I wasn't nervous, but yeah. You're their daughter, and they want to meet who you're going to hang out with. Sounds reasonable," said Zach as smoothly as he could while his heart continued to ramp up its pace.

Ms. Quinn walked passed them. "Next class starts in five minutes, Mr. Halliwell."

"Sorry, Ms. Quinn," called out Zach.

Rebecca, a smile back on her face, picked up her bag. "Well, I've got English next."

"Same here. Want to—uh—walk together?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Zach lead the way out of the classroom and before his nerves could stop him he took hold of her hand. Rebecca interlaced her fingers with his, and they walked down the corridor oblivious to other students around them. When they reached Rebecca's classroom she let go of his hand and leaned up to kiss him of the cheek. She vanished in to the classroom and immediately was surrounded by a group of giggling girls. Zach waved goodbye awkwardly and continued to his English class and few doors down.

The rest of the day did not fly by, but Zach could not remember anything of note happening. He ate lunch with Matthew; Andrew was serving out a detention. Kenny joined them halfway through the period and was slightly more talkative than the day before. They were seated a few tables down from Rebecca and her friends. Matt argued they should invite Rebecca to come sit with them, but Peter and his cronies were sitting right next to Rebecca's table. Zach did not feel up to finishing up the fight from earlier in the day. He needed to remain out of trouble.

Biology and Geometry slipped by without merit. Kenny once sat in Zach's seat, but Zach had arrived with enough spare time to claim the seat on the other side of Andrew. Health class was as cringe worthy as normal. He and Kenny switched seats, so he got to sit next to Rebecca.

Zach caught a ride back to the Manor with Matthew and his Aunt Serena. He apologized for missing the previous night's family dinner. Serena kissed him on both cheeks and used him as an example for how Matthew should behave. This earned him a mock glare from his cousin.

Thursday nights were dad and son bonding nights, so it was no surprise to find his father waiting for him when he walked into their home. Having the ghostly figure of his great-grandmother also standing in the parlor, however, did cause his heart to skip a beat.

"Grandma Patty!" greeted Zach. "Hey, Dad."

Wyatt grinned. "Hello, how was your day?"

"Busy," replied Zach

Patty Halliwell stepped out of the circle of candles and approached her great-grandson with arms wide open. Zach stepped into the hug enthusiastically. He always got along with his Grandma Patty. Grams on the other hand scared him.

"What's brought you from the great beyond?"

Patty shrugged. "Can't a great-grandmother come and visit?"

"'Course you can, but you don't."

Wyatt placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "It's nothing to worry about. We were just discussing a few things."

Zach caught the look shared between the two adults. "What things?"

Piper walked in through the door carrying a bag of milk, eggs and bread. "MOM!"

Wyatt used the distraction. "Zach, take the bag from your grandmother and take it into the kitchen."

Zach knew he was being sent out of the room and was not happy. Nevertheless, he took the bag from his grandmother and kissed her on the cheek. He made his way to the kitchen very slowly, ears straining to catch a whisper of the conversation. The adults were too used to having unwanted prying ears around and spoke in rushed but hushed tones. When he returned Piper was admonishing his dad about something, but before he could ask Patty swept over and dragged him into the Conservatory.

"You are getting so big!"

Zach forced a smile. "Tends to be what teenager's do, Grandma P."

Patty sat down in one of the old white wicker chairs and indicated he should take the seat next to her. "It feels like only yesterday that I was helping your grandmother organize your Wiccaning. And now your mother told me you've got a date for the Homecoming Dance?"

Zach nodded.

"She must be a very special person to have caught the eye of my great-grandson."

"She is," said Zach still trying to hear something from the entranceway.

"And how are your cousins?"

Zach turned to face Patty. "They're all fine."

Patty pursed her lips. "Fine? That's all I get?"

"Matt's flying through high school. Last I heard Richard and Michael were on their way to spend a month in India on some experiential education tour."

Patty nodded along. "I take it you still don't see Richard ad Michael much?"

"No, but Dad said we might try and spend Christmas this year in England."

Wyatt walked into the room with brow furrowed. "I thought we'd go play a round of golf, and let your grandmother and great-grandmother catch up."

Zach nodded. "Sounds good, Dad—ah…"

Wyatt cut him off. "Do you have any school work?"

"No, finished it all yesterday."

"It was nice seeing you again, Grandma. Tell everyone 'hello' from me." Wyatt waited for Patty to nodded back and left the room.

Zach felt very confused. His dad usually got along very well with Grams and Grandma Patty. In fact out of the whole generation of Charmed children Wyatt and Chris were the only ones to talk to their family from the Great Beyond on any sort of regular basis. He glanced at Patty, but she had her mother's poker face on and he knew he would get nothing from her. He hugged her and said his farewells and rushed to find his father.

Wyatt was waiting for him at the front door, both sets of golf clubs in hand. When he saw Zach he took a deep breath. Loudly he said, "We'll see you, Mom. Sarah wants to try the new sushi restaurant by the Bay Mirror, so don't wait for us to have dinner."

Piper's voice drifted down to them from up the stairs. "Bye, Wyatt. Zach."

"Bye, Grandma."

Wyatt steered him out the door and toward his car. He unlocked it, popped the trunk, and threw the clubs into the back. Zach unsure how to act around his father when he was in such a mood quickly climbed into the car. He buckled his seatbelt and waited with baited breath for his dad to join him. When Wyatt climbed into the driver's side he smiled at his son.

"You sure golf is ok?"

Zach nodded. He was on the school's team and had been meaning to go practice all week. Ordinarily his dad would just drop him off at the course, or more often it was his mother who drove him to the course. It was a rarity for his dad to actually join him.

"Are you ok, dad?" asked Zach hesitantly after fifteen minutes of silence.

Wyatt let out a long breath. "I'm good."

"What were you and Grandma arguing about?"

"None of your concern, Zach," said Wyatt steely.

Zach nodded and looked out the window. After a few more minutes of silence his father turned on the radio. Zach tuned out the music and suck deeper into his own thoughts. Tomorrow he would be going out on a date. Grandma Patty never just showed up for no reason. The last time Grandma Patty had appeared out of the blue was a memory Zach would sooner forget.

"Your mom told me you've got a date tomorrow."

Zach laughed at the irony. "With Rebecca Starling. She's in Health class with me."

Wyatt bobbed his head. "Not a class I would have chosen to pick up girls."

"It's not like that, dad," deadpanned Zach.

Wyatt turned into the parking lot for the course. "Is she smart?"

"Yes."

"And what about the other girl you were going out with? Angela, wasn't it?"

Zach sighed. "We've been broken up for two months."

"I know, doesn't mean she doesn't still have feelings for you."

"She lost the right to have feelings for me when she broke up with me," said Zach a little heatedly.

"Just be careful, Zach, ok? People can get mean when their feelings are hurt. And—and it's not the best time to be sticking your neck out."

Zach frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It's just—it's nothing. Forget I said anything." Wyatt switched off the engine. "Let's go see just how badly you can beat your old man."

Even more confused Zach got out of the car. He met his father at the car's trunk, but he dad did not open it. He looked over at his dad and saw a man lost in thought. Whatever Grandma Patty's visit was about it clearly was something huge.

"Dad?"

Wyatt jumped and blinked. "Oh, sorry."

"We don't have to play golf…"

Wyatt shook his head. "No, no, it's ok. I'm just—well, it's nothing."

"Why did Grandma Patty come and visit?" asked Zach quietly.

Wyatt sighed and leaned against the car. "She just wanted to talk to me and Grandma Piper about some things."

"Bad things?"

"Possibly. There are just—there's a lot of things going on. She—uhh—she—it doesn't matter. Not really."

Zach tried to follow his dad, but the man was not making any sense. He was clearly holding something back that he did not want Zach to know about. Given the source of the information he could guess it had something to do with magic. Zach shuddered involuntarily at the thought. Magic had not been a big part of his life. His powers had been bound soon after Anakin had died; he could not even remember what his powers had been. Sure his father had taught him the basics, but it had been years since anyone had gone up to the attic or touched the Book of Shadows.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?"

Wyatt frowned. "There's nothing to talk about, Zach. It doesn't concern you—or anyone."

Zach shook his head. "Ok, ok, dad. But we can talk about other stuff."

"Like?" asked Wyatt hesitantly. "If it's the 'birds and the…"

"GOD NO!" interrupted Zach. "Please, no. You—that's done."

Wyatt smiled. "Thank, God."

Zach returned his dad's smile. "No, I—well, I want to talk about Uncle Annie."

"Huh? What? Why?"

"Well, I just—he was such a big part of your life, of this family. And I don't remember much about him..." Zach trailed off lamely.

Wyatt patted him on the shoulder. "We can go to the diner across the street and talk there."

"Thanks! Can I get a milkshake?"

"Sure."

Both of them got back into the car. The short drive was silent as both men were lost in their own worries and thoughts. They reached the diner, entered, sat down, and ordered before Zach broached the subject.

"So—Annie…"

Wyatt grinned but the smile did not quite reach his eyes. Whenever the subject of his dead brother was brought up he was always unusually quiet. "What do you want to know about him?"

Zach drummed his fingers against the slightly sticky tabletop. Honestly he wanted to know about how his dad had handled Anakin being gay. He knew the broad strokes; he knew his dad loved his baby brother. He needed details, now; he needed to know if what he was feeling was normal. Their waitress returned with their milkshakes and a basket of French fries. Wyatt thanked her, and she left.

"He was a wonderful man, and you loved him. He was probably your favorite uncle when you were a baby. When he left for university you were depressed for like a week."

Zach smiled, twirling his straw between his fingers. "I still have the wristwatch he gave me."

Wyatt arched an eyebrow. "You never wear it."

"Yeah, it—it's hard. I mean, he's someone I don't even remember, but I miss him as much as I miss Pax."

"That's only natural. He's family, and you guys were very close. Even if you do not have definitive memories of him your love for him is still there." Wyatt explained slipping into psychologist mode.

"Andrew's gay," blurted out Zach.

Wyatt nodded nonchalantly and took a sip of his chocolate milkshake. "I was wondering when he'd tell you."

"You knew!"

Wyatt shook his head. "I suspected, but it was not my place to label him. He needed to feel comfortable enough to tell us himself. Although I'm sure he would not be happy with you telling me."

Zach scratched his ear. "Yeah, probably not, but—how'd you know?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Right, right. Ok. How'd you handle—uh…"

Wyatt's eyes lit up in recognition. "How did I take it when Anakin told us he was gay?"

Zach nodded feeling foolish. It should be ok; he should be fine with Andrew being gay. He was still the same person, and there was nothing wrong with being a homosexual. He was brought up to be accepting of everyone, but there was just something wrong. Not with Andrew, he knew that. No, there was something wrong with himself.

"That's a long and complicated story."

Zach snapped back into reality. "Why?"

Wyatt folded his hands in front of himself. "I learned about Anakin being gay from a different Anakin or rather I was given irrefutable proof by another Anakin."

"Another Anakin?" Zach was lost.

"The whole thing was confusing, and we had bigger things to worry about than Anakin being gay. But there was always a part of me that hoped he was lying to himself, that it was just a phase. Life is hard enough without being different. And he was my baby brother, I didn't want anything or anyone to hurt him."

Zach slurped on his milkshake. His dad had explained exactly what he was feeing. There was nothing wrong with being gay, but it was going to be tough. He could not imagine putting himself through something like that. He was going to have to watch his best friend be bullied and picked on. There would be times he could help him, but he was not around all the time. Then there were Andrew's parents.

"How are you feeling?"

Zach blinked and pushed the milkshake away. "It's going to suck for Andrew."

Wyatt shrugged. "People are a lot more accepting in this day and age than when I was growing up."

"His parents—oh God—his parents are going to kill him. How—what do I do?"

"He's going to need his friends. That is what you are going to do, Zach, you are going to be there for him. He's going to need a place he feels safe and loved. If as you say his parents aren't going to be able to provide that safe haven then it up to us."

"Us?"

Wyatt reached across and took his son's hand in his own. "Andrew has been your friend for years. He's a part of this family, and this family takes care of family."

Zach blinked rapidly to try and stop the tears from forming. He took a deep breath and felt a thousand pounds lighter. "Thanks, Dad."

"So this date tomorrow?"

"We're going to the mall, get dinner at the food court and walk around." Zach could not help but smile as he thought about Rebecca.

Seeing his son light up, Wyatt stayed silent.

"Can you drive us? Will you be free? I guess Mom could, but she'd want to ask ten thousand questions. Please, Dad, please?"

"Of course I can drive you."

Zach clapped his hands together. "Perfect. Oh—oh yeah, we'll have to go to her house first. Her parents want to meet me."

As he spoke he got more nervous. The idea of meeting a girl's parents terrified him. He had never met Angela's parents when they had been going out. She always sidestepped the topic of family. Along the way he had surmised she was in foster care. When he met Sophia's dad for the first time, the man had grilled him, and they were just friends. He could only imagine the insanity of the conversation between a father and a potential boyfriend.

"They want to meet you already?"

Zach nodded not paying his dad much attention. So many things could go wrong. Her dad could hate him. The same was true for her mother. Or they could be fine with him initially but he could say something stupid ad turn them against him. Meeting the parents was a dumb idea. He started to hyperventilate.

"Hey, kiddo, calm down," said his dad and he pushed the half-drunk milkshake back in front of him.

Zach took a deep, long sip. "Why'd I say I'd meet her parents?"

"You are a great kid. They may not like you, but they won't hate you. How could they?"

"Thanks, Dad," said Zach sarcastically, "big help."

Wyatt chuckled. "Kiddo, she's their little girl. They're going to dislike anyone she brings home, but don't worry you'll win them over."

Not wanting to discuss the topic any longer Zach bit his lip. "So what did Grandma Patty have to say?"

Wyatt's lips thinned. "It's nothing to concern yourself with."

They drank the rest of their milkshakes in silence. Zach was chewing on the last of the French fries when his mom called. They paid the bill and drove downtown to meet her at the sushi restaurant.

"Thanks for today," said Zach, hoping to get rid of the awkward silence.

Wyatt patted him on the knee. "Anytime."

Zach breathed out slowly and stared out the window. He should just forget about what his grandmother Patty wanted; it had nothing to do with him. Between school, Andrew, and his date tomorrow, there was enough concern without adding magic into the mix. He could not do anything about a demon uprising or whatever was going on. He should just stay focused on what he could do. He should phone Andrew when he got back home, and maybe Matthew. Maybe Matthew knew what on Earth was going on with their family. No, that was not his to be messing with. Rubbing his temples, Zach opened his mouth to talk and shut it again.

They pulled into the parking structure across the street from the restaurant. His dad found a parking spot, switched off the engine, and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Wait here," said Wyatt just as Zach reached to unbuckle his own seatbelt.

"Wha—why?"

His dad ignored him and stepped out of the car. Zach wanted to follow, but a ripple in the shadows stayed his hand. He screamed out a warning as the shadows struck out at his father. His dad spun back around and tossed a pulsating blue and white orb at the shadowy figure. The orb of light struck the figure who stumbled backwards, inky darkness pouring out of the wound. Zach held his breath; an icy shiver rippled down his back. He knew what the shadow was but refused to believe his eyes. No one had seen a wraith since Glyndwr had been vanquished.

The wraith waved its clawed hand at his dad, and his dad flew backwards into one of the cement pillars. It turned to face Zach and fixed its beady red eyes on the trembling boy. Zach bit his lip completely lost at what to do. He was powerless even if he had his powers there was almost nothing that could vanquish a wraith. The wraith strolled toward the car, and Zach sunk deeper into his seat, breath quickening.

"HEY BASTARD!" yelled a woman in the distance.

Both Zach and the wraith searched for the owner of the voice. Zach recognized the voice instantly and actually laughed when his mother ran into view. Everyone in the Underworld had a healthy respect for his father, but seeing his mother he felt that the respect was misplaced. His mother looked like a very angry and protective mother bear.

"Stay the hell away from my son!"

The wraith laughed coldly. "And what is a shaman going to do?"

"This!"

Sarah Halliwell flicked her hand, and a half dozen fireball smashed into the wraith driving him to his knee. Zach cheered.

The wraith roared creating a shockwave. Sarah fell to the floor, and Zach gripped tightly to his seat as the car rocked violently. The wraith got back up onto its feet and called forth a twisted and barbed staff. Zach knew the staff was a pleiomorph and that each barb was tipped with a deadly poison. The wraith advanced on his mother, and he jumped out of the car.

"Leave her alone," yelled Zach.

"Zach, NO!" cried Sarah.

The wraith spun and struck out with the pleiomorph. Zach ducked and kicked nearly toppling backwards. His aim was true, and he hit the wraith on the side of one of its knees. Only the wraith was made of stronger stuff than the practice dummy, and his kick barely budged it. The wraith grinned showing off its razor sharp teeth as it reached out to grab hold of Zach. Zach squeezed his eyes shut.

"FUCK OFF!" bellowed Wyatt returning to the battle.

Zach opened his eyes and saw the glowing blade of Excalibur inches from his nose. The wraith screeched and melted into the shadows. Zach felt himself being yanked backward and yelped in fright. He fought back.

"Stop, Zach!"

Zach went limp with relief on hearing his mother's voice.

"Where is it?" asked Sarah still holding onto Zach.

Wyatt keeping Excalibur ready shrugged. "Maybe it's retreated."

"That was a wraith. A wraith!"

Wyatt agreed slowly lowering Excalibur. The shadows had lost some of their darkness.

Sarah spun Zach around and hugged him tight. "Thank God you're alright."

Zach hugged her back still shacking. "You too."

Wyatt banished Excalibur and joined the group hug. "That was very foolish, Zach."

Zach just nodded, unable to speak because of the large lump in his throat.

Sarah was the first to break from the hug. "I thought your brother said that wraiths could no longer take physical form."

"Not here. We can't discuss this here."

Sarah let out a shaky breath. "Then let's go. I don't want to be here if it comes back."

Wyatt approved mutely and wrapped his arm around Sarah. "We'll meet you back at the house?"

Sarah leaned in and kissed Wyatt. "I'll wipe the security tapes."

Zach watched his parents silently as they matter-of-factly dwelt with the details of a demon attack. His mind was slowly shutting down, and he struggled to keep his thoughts straight. They had just been attacked. He allowed himself to be steered back into his seat by his dad. He pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged himself; he had almost died. The ride back to the Manor took no time at all.

"MOM!"

Wyatt gentle maneuvered Zach into a seat in the living room.

"MOM!"

Piper appeared with a frown. "What is it, Wyatt?"

Wyatt reluctantly left his son and walked over to his mother. "We were just attacked."

Piper blanched. "Wha—what?"

Wyatt patted her on the back. "By a wraith."

Sarah walked through the front door, looking a little worse for wear.

"Are you ok?" asked Piper softly.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, it's just a few bumps and bruises. How are you Wyatt?"

Wyatt rubbed the back of his head. "Must have healed myself."

"You drove with a head injury!"

"SHH!" Wyatt put a finger to his lips. "Zach isn't taking this well."

Piper pulled them out of the living room. "Are you sure it was a wraith?"

Wyatt and Sarah looked at each other before gradually nodding their head.

"And it wasn't a newbie. I hit it squarely with a light orb and it barely slowed it down. I had to call forth Excalibur to get it to retreat."

"So they were right—some one is…" started Piper.

Wyatt lowered his voice. "We've got to tell Chris and Prue."

"And then the kids," argued Sarah. She quieted the argumentative comment from Wyatt with a glare. "I don't like it either, Wy, but if someone is reorganizing the Underworld again they're not going to leave our children out of it. They have a right to know what is going on. They have a right to choose."

Wyatt ran a hand through his hair. "Isn't this why Annie died? Wasn't loosing him enough?"

Sarah wrapped his arms around Wyatt. "We won't loose him, babe."

"I'll go call Chris," said Piper dismissing herself.

Wyatt hugged Sarah tighter, both adults lapsing into silent trepidation for the future.


	4. Friday Night

AN: A Happy Valentines Day!

FRIDAY NIGHT

Chris Halliwell sat in his downtown office staring at his computer screen. He had been in the middle of composing an email to the WHO, concerning his charity's most up-to-date findings on the bizarre epidemic sweeping through Romania. All thought of finishing the email were abandoned after his mother's phone call. A wraith had attacked his brother, his wife, and son. After almost ten demon-free years, the Underworld chose to throw a wraith at them. A wraith, the most powerful enemy they had ever faced. A wraith had taken the life of his father. A wraith had killed Jonathan, the other Twice Blessed. If wraiths became as common as they were when Glyndwr ruled the Underworld it was going to be a massacre.

His mother also informed him of the unexpected visit from his grandmother, and her message of a possible demonic uprising. He would call a wraith attack as an actual demon uprising. Someone was playing around with dangerous powers and consolidating authority over the Underworld. They were not ready to face yet another Source. After Anakin, there had been a hope that destiny would leave their family alone. He should have listened to Prue and left the city. Maybe if they had left this would not be happening.

Chris sighed and tried to focus on the email, but memories kept floating back to the surface. The image of his dad lying in a blood of his own blood on the kitchen floor nearly made him throw up. The last few seconds of Anakin's life on Earth played repeatedly in his mind. They had lost so many during the last war, and he had memories from the other timeline when they had lost even more. His mother died in his arms as he cried out to his dad and Wyatt to come save her. He shook his head and stood up quickly. He chucked a random collection of items from his desk into his briefcase and walked out of his office.

"I'm heading home, Amy."

His red-haired receptionist looked up from her computer. "Good on you, Mr. Halliwell."

He forced a smile and made his way to the elevator. He reached his car in the underground parking lot before his legs gave way. They were supposed to be done with all things magical. Sure he knew intellectually that eventually his son, nephews, and the rest of the next generation of his extended family would have to take up arms against the Underworld. He just never imagined they would still be teenagers when the battles would start. They deserved a childhood.

His phone rang and he answered. "Hello?"

Serena was on the other end of the call. "I'm making steak and mushroom pie for dinner. When will you be home from the office?"

The ordinariness of the question threw him. "Huh?"

"I'm wondering when you'll be home."

Chris blinked a few times. "I'm leaving the office now."

"Perfect timing. We'll see you then. Oh, by the way, Matt invited a friend of his over."

"Right, I'll see you soon."

There was a pause. "Everything alright, sweetie?"

Chris sighed. "No, but we can talk when I get home."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

Chris hung up the phone and started the car. The mundane action of driving settled his racing mind, and he felt marginally better by the time he pulled into the driveway of his home, a small pale blue Victorian mansion. He opened the door and was greeted by the sight of a tall, thin, and pale boy with thick-rimmed glassed. The boy awkwardly raised a hand and half-heartedly waved.

Matt burst into the entranceway carrying a large backpack, which Chris knew contained all of his son's various camera lenses.

"Found it!" Matt cried. He noticed his dad standing in the doorway. "Oh. Hi, dad! This is Kenny. Kenny, this is my dad, Chris Halliwell."

Kenny, the spindly boy, extended the hand he had waved with. "A pleasure to meet you, sir."

Chris shook Kenny's hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Kenny, was it?"

Kenny nodded.

Matt grabbed Kenny's other hand. "Love to stay and chat, Dad, but we've got stuff to do."

Chris grinned as Matt dragged Kenny back up the stairs he hand just bounded down. He put his briefcase down next to the cabinet meant to serve as a place to put their shoes in and headed down the passageway toward the kitchen. He entered the kitchen and took a deep breath. The whole place smelled of stew and freshly baked pastry.

"Hey, sweetie."

Serena stood up from where she was peering into the oven. "Oh! You're home early."

Chris checked his watch; he had made very good time on the drive back. "No traffic, I guess."

Serena closed the gap between them and pecked him on the cheek. "How was work?"

"Busy, the Nigerian government is trying to renegotiate our contract, again."

Serena led him to a chair and sat down next to him. "I take it that's not what is bothering though."

Chris shook his head. "I wish it was. Wyatt was attacked today."

"WHAT!"

"Not so loudly."

Serena glanced up. "Oh, he's got his music blasting."

Chris still kept his voice relatively soft. "Yeah, he and Zach were meeting Sarah at that new sushi place downtown. They were attacked in the parking lot."

"Jesus! Are they all ok?" asked Serena gripping his hands between her own.

"Zach's a bit shaken up, but they're all fine."

Serena leaned back in her chair. "What—what are we going to do?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know. They want to talk tomorrow when the kids are at school."

"Ok, I'll clear my schedule. Has anyone told Prue and Kyle?"

Chris nodded. "My mom was going to call them."

Serena chewed on her bottom lip. "This isn't good."

Chris kept silent, but he agreed wholeheartedly. This was not good at all. The oven's timer going off interrupted further discussion. They ate dinner together. The presence of Kenny allowed Chris to easily keep his mind off tomorrow's conversation. When he crawled into bed later that night with Serena he said a silent prayer to keep his family safe before falling into a restless sleep.

A woman in her early forties with curly golden hair sat on a massive elegantly engraved throne. The engravings depicted giant serpentine monsters crawling out of the ocean and destroying a nearby town. Curled around her right forearm slept a massive black adder. She impatiently tapped her perfectly manicured nails against the armrest of her throne. Before her knelt a grotesque humanoid, clutching a long barbed staff with its remaining clawed hand.

A man in a sport's jacket and wearing a colorful tie sat beside her in a simple iron chair. He was playing with a silver ring shaped as a dragon eating its own tail. His light brown eyes flashed dangerously as they listened to the pathetic wraith beg for its life.

Rahab closed her pale eyes and held up her hand for silence. The wraith chocked on its failing words.

"You were instructed to capture the eldest of the Charmed children, but you have returned empty handed."

The wraith started blathering again.

Her brother, Tiamat, stood up. "SILENCE! My sister is talking."

The wraith shut up and threw itself on the floor.

Rahab gently petted her sleeping adder. "You have failed my brother and myself after everything we did for you. After we gave you back physical form and great expense to ourselves you have the audacity to return to us to beg for your life."

The wraith shivered, but did not try to speak.

"Not only did you fail to capture young Zachary, but you revealed yourself to his parents."

"I had no…"

Tiamat snapped his fingers, and the wraith started to choke and splutter. She let it suffer a few moments longer before calling her brother off was a simple gesture. The wraith struggled back onto its knees.

"The Halliwells are powerful witches. Many have failed to destroy them because of mistakes like tonight. You have cost us the element of surprise. Why should I let your continued existence to stand?"

The wraith cradled the stump of a limb. "I can try again. They failed to kill me even with the legendary Excalibur. Let me try again."

Rahab turned to her brother. "Shall we give him a second chance?"

Tiamat grinned vindictively. "So that he can be captured and reveal even more to them? No, dear sister, he has had his chance. We must rely on others now."

Rahab turned back to the wraith. "You heard my brother."

The wraith struggled back to his feet, but Tiamat struck first. Transforming into a ferocious crocodilian-like man her brother knocked the wraith to the ground. He ripped and tore at the wraith spluttering her throne room with acidic black blood. The wraith's shrieks died into gurgles and finally silence. Tiamat stood up on two feet covered in blood and guts. He changed back into a twenty-something good-looking man.

"Go get cleaned up, brother. We have work to do."

He left the room through a side door. Rahab sat back down on her throne and absentmindedly petted her adder. There was a lot of work to be done.

Zach stood in front of the full-length mirror in his parent's bedroom. He knew he was going to be late, but he was not happy with the teen staring out the mirror at him. His hair would not stay put despite the copious amount of gel he had poured on it. His shirt sat off center so that a bit of his white undershirt poked out on the one side. The one leg of his dark blue jeans was creased even though his mother had ironed it. The whole night was going to be a disaster. Rebecca would take one look at him and change her mind; he just knew it. What had made him think he was cool enough to go on a date with _the_ Rebecca Starling?

Frustrated, he tugged on the bottom of his shirt to hide his undershirt. He gave his hair another annoyed glance before turning away and walking out the room. There was nothing left to do. He would have to text Rebecca and tell her he was sick. Maybe he could salvage a friendship still. If he went on this doomed date she would never speak to him again. Even if he looked great, after last night, he was not sure he wanted to set foot out of the Manor especially not in the company of a mortal.

"You look handsome," said Piper as she passed him in the passageway.

"Thanks, Grandma," he responded monotonously.

The demon attack had him shaken up. Somehow, his parents had persuaded him into still going on his date. His dad was going to stick close by in case a demon attacked, but everyone he spoke to assured him no demon would attack him. Though his parents always sounded like they were lying when they said it. His grandmother made him feel a bit better by reminding him generations before him had dated mortals, and it had worked out for them.

He stepped into his bedroom and pushed the door almost shut. He should have taken up Andrew up on his offer to help him get ready. In fear of the whole affair turning into a pick-on-Zach session he had turned down his best friend's generous offer. Right now, he felt he could have let Peter stand there and mock him if it meant looking halfway decent.

Shirts, pants, shoes, and other various clothing items covered every surface in his room. The only space void of clothing was his closet. He did not remember getting ready for his first date with Angela being this difficult. He had thrown on a clean pair of khakis and a semi-formal shirt; he had not even bothered to redo his hair from a day at school. He started shifting through the debris in search of his phone. Someone knocked on his door.

"Come in," he called out, bent down to look under his bed.

"What the hell happened here?" inquired Matt.

Zach stood up straight. "I've got my date tonight."

Matt nodded still surveying the room. "And you decided to set off a stick of dynamite to celebrate?"

"Dude! I've got nothing to wear," complained Zach returning to his phone hunt.

Matt eyed his cousin. "I'm not sure, but I think those pieces of fabric clinging to your body at the moment are called clothes. We, normal people, use such items to wear when we leave our houses."

"Fuck off!"

Matt chuckled. "Come on, Zach, you look great. Besides you and Rebecca have been hanging out all week. You _know_ she's into you."

Zach plopped himself onto his bed. "But what if…"

"No," said Matt firmly. "I'm not letting you talk yourself out of this. You are going to meet her parents and then the two of you are going to hang out at the mall. Maybe you'll find some secluded corner to really get acquainted."

The last part was said with waggling eyebrows. Zach rolled his eyes. "But…"

"But nothing!"

Zach really wanted to say something about the demon attack, but he had promised his parents not to discuss the attack with anyone. He sighed heavily. "Look at my hair," he said pathetically.

"You sound like a girl. Dude, you're hot. She said, 'yes'. Now, get over yourself and go have a good time. And if she offers you a very good time, you don't have to say no."

"I'd prefer not to be grandfather just yet, _Matthew_," said Wyatt as he entered the room.

Both teens blushed.

"Hi, Uncle Wyatt."

Wyatt smiled. "How are you, Matt?"

Matt grinned back. "Great! I'm going to spend the night at Kenny's house. I persuaded my mom to run past so we could wish Zach luck."

Wyatt acknowledged his son. "All ready?"

Zach tagged at his shirt. "I need to find my phone."

"It's on the kitchen table," informed Wyatt.

His last excuse destroyed, Zach crossed his arms and nodded. "Let's go."

Matt patted him on the back as he walked pass. "No need to sound like we're taking you to the executioner. It's just a date. If you mess it up there are plenty of other girls out there—or boys if you swing that way."

Zach growled. "I'm going to punch you one of these days."

"Love to see you try," retorted Matt playfully.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and were greeted by Sarah and Serena both in deep discussion. They broke off when they spotted the boys.

"Oh my, Zach, you look very handsome," said Serena warmly.

Sarah came over and hugged him. "You look all grown up, sweetie."

"Thank you." Zach swallowed the lump in his throat.

Wyatt placed two firm hands on his shoulders. "We best get going. You don't want to be late meeting the folks."

Zach gulped. "Yeah—err—ok."

His mom hugged him again more tightly than the last time. "Curfew is at eleven. Good luck." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes, Mom."

Serena stepped forward and also hugged him. "Rebecca is a very lucky girl."

Matt gave him a high five and waggled his eyebrows.

"Ok, we're going. BYE MOM!" stated Wyatt.

Piper appeared on the stairs. "Have fun tonight, Zach."

"Thanks, Grandma, bye."

"Bye, sweetheart."

Zach followed his dad out of the Manor and down the steps. He reached the car door when his heart started to beat fast, and he breathing quickened. Tonight would be his official first date with Rebecca Starling. Their neighbor Ruth Ianos was on her porch and waved. He returned her wave. Ruth had been his babysitter for years She had a massive collection of artifacts from Egypt and the Middle East, which had always fascinated him. She also had a collection of asps and adders, which he tended to avoid. He took a deep breath and slipped into the car.

"Are you nervous about meeting her parents?" asked Wyatt as he started the engine.

"No, well, maybe—maybe a little bit. It more of what if she sees me tonight and realizes what a big mistake she's made. I mean, Dad, I'm not the best looking guy at school or the most popular. I'm one of the drama geeks you and your friends picked on."

"I thought she was in your drama class."

Zach sighed. "Yeah, but she's not like them—us. She's the hottest girl in school!"

Wyatt knew better than to chuckle out loud. "Zach, you are an amazing kid. Any girl would be lucky to have you as their date. And she would not have said, 'yes' if she wasn't interested. Clearly she's not into the super sporty jocks. Didn't you tell me she'd turned down a few of them?"

Zach nodded slowly. They had reached the freeway. "I don't know. She's completely out of my league."

"She doesn't think so. Don't sell yourself short; there is nothing less attractive or at least your mother tells me."

This gained a half-hearted laugh.

"How'd your first date go with mom?"

Wyatt merged onto the off-ramp. "I was a bundle of nerves. We went to this little restaurant down by the Bay Mirror for dinner, and then I took her to the ice-cream shop I worked at during high school. Despite everything, she still wanted to go on a second date."

Zach scratched the back of his head. "Were you nervous because you knew she was the one?"

"I knew you mother was completely different from every other girl I had dated, but I only knew she was the one after our first kiss."

"Do you think you can meet—never mind." Zach looked out the window falling silent.

Wyatt wisely chose not to press the matter. As a parent he knew the correct answer to his son's incomplete question. He was far too young to be thinking that far ahead in his life. On the other hand he had personal experience defeating that argument. Anakin and Lucien had been much younger when they had first started dating, and if they were still alive there was no doubt in Wyatt's mind they would still be together. They were soul mates in every sense of the word.

They pulled up to a modest sized house in a nice neighborhood. Rebecca was already waiting for them on her front lawn. Zach's heart skipped a beat when he saw her. Dressed in a simple floral knee-length dress Rebecca looked exactly like the leading-lady, girl-next-door from every other teenager romantic movie. Zach stepped out of the car the second his dad put it in park.

"Hi," he said breathlessly.

Rebecca grinned. "Hi."

Zach walked up the driveway until he was level with her. "You look amazing."

Rebecca blushed fidgeted. "You don't look half bad yourself, handsome."

Zach's cheeks heated up.

"You must be Rebecca."

Zach jumped. "Sorry. Rebecca, this is my dad, Wyatt Halliwell. Dad, Rebecca Starling."

Rebecca took Wyatt's offered hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Halliwell."

"It's wonderful to meet you too."

"Come in. My mom and dad are in the living room."

Rebecca led them in to the house and down a short passageway into a very homely room. On one side sat a large wooden dinning room table and chairs set and the other a long white couch. On the couch sat a man in his mid-fifties, greying hair and a growing beer belly. Mrs. Starling stood behind her husband; she also had grey hair, which she kept in a perm.

"Mom, Dad, this is Zach and his dad, Wyatt Halliwell."

Mr. Starling turned off the TV, which had been on the basketball game. He stood up and offered his hand to Wyatt. "A pleasure to meet you, Wyatt. I'm Finley Starling and that there is my wife Margery Starling."

Wyatt shook Finley's hand and stepped over to shake Margery's hand as well.

Finley looked Zach up and down. "And this is the young man who has my little girl all in a flutter."

"DAD!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Zach stretched out his hand. "Nice to meet you again, sir."

Finley gripped Zach's hand tight. "You treat her, right, and you and I will get along just fine. She's my baby girl. You break her heart, and I'll break your neck."

"DAD! COME ON."

"Finley, that's quite enough, dear," whispered Margery.

Zach kept his eyes fixed on Rebecca's father. "I've no intention of hurting your daughter, sir."

"Good."

Rebecca stepped up so that she was right next to Zach. "Ok? Can we go now?"

Mr. Starling nodded. "Have fun, sweetie. Thank you for taking them, Wyatt."

"Not a problem," said Wyatt

Margery came over and hugged her daughter and then Zach who awkwardly returned the hug. "We want her back by ten," she whispered.

"That won't be a problem."

Zach interlaced his fingers with Rebecca's. "Bye."

"Bye."

Wyatt waved his goodbye and led the way back out the house. Once the door closed Rebecca stopped Zach and stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

Zach shrugged his shoulders, but a smile betrayed his nonchalant stance. "You're welcome."

They reached the car and Zach opened the door for Rebecca and closed it once she was in. Before running around to the other side and tapped his dad on the shoulder. "Thank you."

Wyatt just bobbed his head.

Zach rushed to the other side and climbed into the backseat with Rebecca. Maybe the night was not going to be a complete disaster.

When they reached the mall they headed straight for the food court. Rebecca declared she was craving Mongolian BBQ and pulled Zach along who only half-heartedly resisted. While they were standing in line for their food to be cooked Wyatt pulled Zach aside.

"I'm going to go sit in the café. I have my phone on me and I'm just an orb away if you get into any trouble."

Zach nodded. "Ok, dad, we'll be fine."

"If I don't hear from you we'll meet back at the car at nine thirty."

"Yes, dad, fine."

Wyatt patted him on the back. "I'm so proud of you, son."

Zach grinned. "Thanks."

They rejoined Rebecca.

"I'll see you back at the car. Have a nice night, Rebecca."

Rebecca smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Halliwell."

When Wyatt disappeared around the corner Rebecca visibly relaxed and leaned against Zach. "Your dad's nice."

Zach agreed silently finding it difficult to speak with Rebecca so close to him. "Uh-huh."

They collected their plates of food and found an empty table towards the least busy corner of the food court. Zach pulled out Rebecca's chair and waited until she was situated before sitting down himself across from her. He picked up his plastic fork and glanced up at Rebecca. He froze, caught in the amazement that they were on a date.

"You going to eat?"

Zach blinked. "Uh—what?"

Rebecca giggled. "Are you going to eat?"

"Oh, right, yeah. Sorry."

Again she giggled. "You don't have to be sorry."

Zach placed his fork down. "I know, but—sorry."

"My stomach is doing backflips if that helps," said Rebecca softly.

"What?"

She reached over and placed her hand over his. "Why don't we talk?"

Zach nodded. "Ok, what—the weather's nice." The words barely left his lips before he was kicking himself.

"I suppose it is. I'm from LA so sunny weather is normal for me still." Rebecca let her hand slid back across the table. Zach immediately missed the physical contact.

"I've got some family in Orange County," he said lamely.

Rebecca grinned eagerly. "Do you get to see them often?"

Zach shook his head. "No, maybe every other year or so at Christmas. My family's so big its difficult to see everyone often. What about you? How big is your family?"

Shrugging Rebecca started to play with her straw. "I've just got my mom and dad."

"Oh, well, that's nice."

"Yeah, we're really close, but I always wanted a big family."

Zach wanted to reach over and take her hand in his, but he could not work up the nerve. "There are days I don't like having such a big family. You can feel a bit lost in the chaos, but that's just on the days I'm feeling sorry for myself."

"So every Monday."

Zach choked and laughed. "Something like that." He smiled.

Rebecca picked up her drink and took a sip. "I've met Matt. Who's you cousin?"

"Yip. He's my dad's brother's son."

"Do you have any siblings?"

Zach's heart stopped for a second. "I—yeah—I had a younger sister."

Rebecca caught the change in his tone and sat up straight. "Oh, sorry, I didn't…"

Zach smiled. "Don't worry. You didn't know, and it's not like we lost her yesterday."

Hesitantly Rebecca asked, "How did it happen?"

Inhaling deeply Zach looked down. "We were driving down to see my uncle and his family in Orange County for Christmas. It was—wow—it was ten years ago. Well, almost ten years ago. This car coming in the other direction swerved into our lane and my dad tried to miss him. The car flipped and—and…"

"I'm so sorry, Zach!"

Zach shook his head and wiped away the tears building up. He tried to laugh it off. "Some great date I'm turning out to be."

Rebecca did what he could not and reached across the table to hold hands. "Don't be silly. It's my fault for bring it up."

Exhaling sharply Zach squeezed her hand. "Her name was Pax, and she was the best little sister ever even if she could be annoying as hell."

"You really loved her."

"Yeah, I still do." Zach bit his lip. "This food smells amazing. We should eat."

Rebecca still held his hand. "Are you ok?"

Zach bobbed his head. "Yes, I'm fine. Really, let's just eat."

"Ok," said Rebecca gently.

As they ate Zach clamed down and silently cursed himself for being such a baby. Sure losing a sister was terrible, but he had been living with that loss for ten years. There was no reason for him to break down on a first date over it. First dates were supposed to be fun and exciting, not a sob fest. He finished up his plate of food and searched his brain for another topic to discuss.

"How are you liking Baker High?" he asked.

Rebecca licked her lips. "I've liked it a lot more than I thought I would. I put up such a fuss when my dad said we were moving at the beginning of the summer. But everyone has been so nice."

"Everyone?" inquired Zach.

Rebecca frowned. "Ok, so not everyone has been inviting, but Baker High isn't nearly as cliquey as my last school. God, there if you were not part of the in crowd your life was horrendous."

Zach chuckled. "Sounds lovely and you wanted to stay there?"

Rebecca gave him a look. "Haha, real cute. It wasn't the school that made me want to stay. I had—have these two really good friends, Natalie and Nathaniel."

"Natalie and Nathaniel, I like them already."

Rebecca cocked an eyebrow. "And how do you know that?"

"They're friends with you, aren't they?"

Rebecca pretended to gag. "Too sappy, Zach. Let's leave that for the third or fourth date."

Zach perked up. "There's going to be a fourth date?"

Rebecca blushed and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Let's see how the night goes."

"So this Natalie and Nathaniel…"

Rebecca grinned. "I've been best friends with Nat since kindergarten and Nate since fourth grade. They're twins, but boys were icky back in kindergarten. In fourth grade though, anyone who was anyone had a boyfriend, and Nate was mine."

Zach smirked. "Oh, really."

"Yeah, he was the most popular boy at school and super smart. Who wouldn't want to date someone like that?"

"I guess I have a lot to live up to. Why didn't it last with Nate?"

Rebecca hesitated before answering. "We kissed at the fifth grade 'dance' and there wasn't any spark. He called it off after that saying it was weird dating his sister's best friend."

Zach chuckled. "But you guys stayed friends?"

"Of course, he's a great guy. You guys would get along," spewed Rebecca. "Who are your friends? I've met Sophia and Andrew."

"And Matt. That's about it. Kenny, the new kid in Health class, he seems nice enough. He and Matt have really hit it off. And I guess I'll have to get used to hanging out with Danny Beck."

"Danny Beck? As in the star of the swim team Danny Beck?"

Zach agreed with a head nod.

Rebecca swooned. "He's so hot!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Zach.

Rebecca squeezed his hand. "But not as hot as you."

Zach rolled his eyes. "That's so believable."

"Come on, Zach, you've got to admit he's easy on the eyes."

"I'm a dude, I've got to admit nothing."

Rebecca leaned back in her chair. "Then take it from me. He's hot."

Zach almost said, "he's gay" but refrained. He knew Rebecca was teasing him, or at least he hope he was teasing him. He had officially met Danny at lunch earlier in the day and liked him enough. Unfortunately the presence of the star swimmer at his lunch table had attracted the attention of Peter, the swim captain. A fight was averted by the appearance of Coach Fischer, the golf team's coach.

"Want to walk around?" asked Rebecca, returning to twirling her straw in her now empty cup.

Zach nodded vigorously and quickly collected their trash onto one tray. He got up and threw away the trash wile Rebecca gathered up her phone and bag. She met him by the trashcan and linked her arm in his as they walked into the main thoroughfare of the mall. Zach spotted the Starbucks logo down to his left and steered Rebecca in the opposite direction. They stopped in front of one of the clothing shops.

"So I was thinking of wearing a dress like this one," commented Rebecca, pointing at a simple but beautiful long black dress.

Zach could picture her in the dress. "It's pretty."

Rebecca tittered. "Would you prefer I wear something like that?"

This time she pointed at another shorter dress with a more revealing neckline. Zach gulped suddenly seeing her in the new dress. "Err—no?"

"Good answer. It's only going to be like our second, maybe third, date."

Zach bit his lip to get rid of the images floating through his mind. "Is your dress going to be black?"

Rebecca shook her head. "No, it's a dark blue. That way you can wear a blue tie and really offset your eyes." She said the last part in a whisper.

"You like my eyes?" asked Zach, blushing.

Her cheeks deepened in color. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"I like your eyes, too."

"Thank you. Are you going to wear a suit?"

Zach nodded, hiding a cringe. He hated wearing suits; they reminded him of funerals. "Uh-huh, my mom is taking me to get one on Monday."

"I think you'll look really nice in a suit. You'll have to send me a picture of you trying it on." She said not quite meeting his eyes.

They walked on stopping here and there to look at the window display, but Zach was lost in their conversation to pay much attention to his surroundings. They just passed a frozen yogurt stand when Rebecca pulled them to a stop.

"Isn't that Dr. Ianos?"

Zach frowned, looking around. "Where?"

Rebecca pointed as unobtrusively as possible. "There, wearing one of his neon ties."

Dr. Timothy Ianos was their newly appointed principle. He had replaced old Mr. Beckmann who had died suddenly over the summer. He had short brown hair and the starting of a beard. He always wore a sport's jacket and some colorful tie, and he gave Zach a weird feeling every time he caught the man's eyes. The guy seemed very friendly and likable, but there was something behind his large brown eyes that set Zach's teeth on edge.

Zach saw the man Rebecca was pointing at and squinted. "Yeah, it is."

"He's a weird guy," said Rebecca.

Zach shrugged. "I guess. Who has so many brightly colored ties?"

Rebecca laughed. "And the way he talks. Never using a contraction ever; it's just weird."

They both broke into a fit of giggles and ducked into the nearest store. Mr. Ianos was heading in their direction. The store happened to be a toy store. Rebecca pulled him into the back. She picked up a sock monkey.

"I always wanted one of these, but my dad thinks stuffed animals are a waste of money and a health hazard."

Zach took the sock monkey from her and quickly checked the price. "If your dad says you can't have stuffed toys then…"

Rebecca grabbed the monkey back and hugged it. "But it's so soft. Feel how soft it is."

She stroked it against his cheek. "Where would you keep it?"

"I don't know. My locker at school, I guess."

Zach pursed his lips. "A sock monkey?"

"Yeah, all my friends had them when I was little, and I'd get so jealous." Rebecca put the monkey back on the shelf. "Think he's passed by yet?"

Zach nodded. "Yeah, but we can't leave this fine establishment without showing our gratitude for keeping us hidden from the mean principle."

Rebecca smiled. "You're silly."

Zach picked up the monkey. "Come on."

Rebecca spluttered. "Zach, no. I was just telling you a story."

"Yeah, I know, but I owe Andrew one stuffed bear."

"Really, you're buying that for Andrew?"

They reached the counter, and Zach placed the monkey on it for the clerk to scan it. "Who else would I be buying it for?"

Rebecca fell silent. Zach finished paying and took the bag from the clerk. She followed him back out the store and up the escalator. They reached the second floor, and she linked her arm with his again. Zach stopped in front of one of the stores that sold nerdy collectable items and t-shirts with logos from famous movies or TV shows.

"What's your favorite TV show or movie?" he asked.

"Uh—I'm not sure I want you to know."

Zach's brow furrowed. "Why not? It can't be any worse than mine."

Rebecca nibbled on her lip. "Promise to not judge me, ok?"

"Yeah, I promise," said Zach with a smile.

"Ok—ok, now, you need to realize that this is like the only thing geeky about me. Right—so my favorite TV show is—is—is Doctor Who."

Zach burst out laughing. Rebecca playfully smacked him on the arm. "You promised!"

"Sorry, sorry. No, it's cute. My uncle loved Doctor Who, and Matt does too."

Rebecca pouted. "Your uncle and Matt?"

Zach nodded. "Yeah, my uncle Annie. It was actually my great-uncle Henry who started him on the whole Whovian craze. I've tried watching a few episodes; it's good."

"You better think it's good. I don't think I could go out with someone who didn't like Doctor Who."

Zach wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Well, rest assured that I may not be a Whovian, but I do like the Doctor."

"So what's your favorite show or movie, then?"

Zach scrunched up his nose. "It's a closely guarded secret, and you don't get to find out about it until our tenth date."

"Oh really?"

Zach nodded. "Yeah, I don't think even my dad knows."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

"It's Jurassic Park," said Zach sheepishly.

"Jurassic Park? I love Jurassic Park!" said Rebecca jumping up and down.

Zach grinned. "You're amazing."

Rebecca stopped and smiled. "You're not too bad yourself."

Zach felt his ears heat up and dropped his eyes to the floor. He wanted to say something, but his phone interrupted his gathering of courage.

He answered the phone. "Yeah?"

"It's nine thirty, kiddo," said his dad.

Zach checked the clock on his phone. "Oh shit! Sorry, dad."

"No worries, just hurry up." Wyatt hung up.

Zach pocketed his phone. "It's nine thirty already."

Rebecca checked her own phone. "God, time flew by."

"Yeah, there's the elevator."

They ran and made it to the elevator just as a family was getting off. They slipped on and the doors closed, but neither of them pressed the button for the ground floor. Zach turned to face Rebecca and held out the plastic bag with the monkey inside.

"This is for you. Since your dad won't buy you one; I get to."

Rebecca took the bag. "Seriously?"

Zach nodded. "You didn't really think I was buying it for Andrew?"

"No, but…" Rebecca closed the gap and kissed him.

Zach stiffened, surprised at the sudden contact. She started to pull away a bit, but he did not want the kiss to end yet. He kissed back, interlocking his fingers with her fingers. He felt like he was floating, and time had stopped. The kiss was hesitant and soft, lacking any urgency. They had all the time in the world.

The elevator started to move, and they broke apart.

"Wow," breathed Zach.

Rebecca looked at him directly in the eyes. "Thank you for tonight."

"Uh-huh."

Zach could not manage actual words; he still needed to catch his breath. The elevator doors opened, and they got out. Still holding hands they walked back to the car in silence both grinning like idiots. Zach only let go of Rebecca when they reached the car. He opened the door for her, and she climbed in. Before he could step away pulled him closer by hooking a finger in between two of his shirt's buttons and kissed him again. His knees went weak. This time is was Wyatt who interrupted them.

"Time to go."

Zach cleared his throat. "Ok, yes—time to go."

Rebecca giggled. "Thank you for driving us, Mr. Halliwell."

Wyatt looked back at her in the rearview mirror. When the door closed and Zach could not hear him he said, "Treat him, right, Rebecca."

Rebecca nodded. "Always."

Zach jumped into the passenger's seat.

"Did you have fun?" asked Wyatt already knowing the answer from the grin plastered on his son's face.

Zach nodded. "Yes, we had a blast."

As they pulled out and drove out of the parking lot none of them noticed a man with a brightly colored tie follow their every move until they were out of sight. The man rubbed his hands together and slipped away into the darkness.


	5. Pursuit of Happiness

PURSUIT OF HAPPINESS  
>Part 1<p>

Wyatt, Chris, and Prue stood in front of a closed Book of Shadows. All three siblings had similar looks of apprehension plastered on their faces. A thin layer of dust covered every surface of the attic. Even their famed Book of Shadows showed clear signs of disuse. The sole functioning light flickered briefly before dying entirely. Wyatt waved his hand and glowing blue and white orbs encircled the roof.

"Why are we even up here?" questioned Prue testily.

Chris shrugged. "It's what we did we were attacked in the past."

Prue huffed and crossed her arms. "That Book is nothing but trouble. Ever since Aunt Phoebe read that damn incantation we've been cursed."

"Prue, we've got to do something," reasoned Wyatt.

"So we take the attack to the Department of Magical Affairs. Let them deal with it," argued Prue.

Wyatt shook his head. "It's not the same anymore. You know that. The administration is just jumping at a reason to lock us all up. No, we've got to deal with this alone."

Prue clenched her fists. "What can we even do? Wraiths were nearly impossible to vanquish, and if this one could survive a blow from Excalibur. What's left? We don't have angelic help this time. We've got shit!"

Chris hugged his sister with one arm and looked over at Wyatt. This was difficult for all of them, but being back in front of the Book was particularly hard on Prue. Anakin's death struck her the worst. She blamed herself for putting their brother in the situation that fateful night. They were there to rescue her from Glyndwr's clutches. After the funeral, Prue had wanted to strip her powers. Someone, she refused to say who, had convinced her not to go through with her plans. She had distanced herself from the family, and when Kyle was offered a consulting job with a British company she had convinced him to take it. There was a time that if Kyle had not kept them informed of what was going on Wyatt and Chris would have been completely in the dark concerning their sister and nephews.

"I've always speculated that without active members of the Powers in this plane Excalibur would lose some of its potency and power," said Chris intellectually.

Prue gave him a fake smile. "That makes it all better, Chris; we knew that Excalibur was going to be useless, just fucking brilliant."

She pulled away and walked over to the ancient couch, which had been repaired time and again. Arms folded she plopped down releasing a small cloud of dust into the air. Magically she vanished the dust and stared back at her brothers.

"My kids will not go through what we went through. They don't even know they ever had powers."

Wyatt sighed. "What do you suggest then? If there is some asshole gathering power in the Underworld they will come after us eventually. They'll come after our kids regardless of if they know they're magical or not. We pose too great a threat to them."

Prue pulled a face and sulked. "Why can't some other family have to deal with this uprising? We're not the only witches in the world."

"But we are the only ones with the power to take on someone capable of giving a wraith physical form," said Chris softly. "Do you have any idea how much power that would require?"

"No," said Prue simply.

Chris dragged his finger through his slightly thinning hair. "It should be impossible for anyone but a Power to condense raw magic into physical form."

"Alchemists do it," disputed Wyatt.

Chris shook his head. "No. They form a physical vessel and then trap an essence in it. Wraiths are so much more than that. It'd be like the difference between trapping steam and trapping nuclear radiation."

"So then you're saying that a Power is still around?" asked Prue, defeated.

Chris frowned. "There is a Power still, Uriel, but I don't think he's messing around with wraiths. I think that it's one of the first demons."

Wyatt cocked an eyebrow. "First demons?"

Prue threw her hands in the air. "Why can't it just be easy? Brew a vanquishing potion and vanquish their sorry asses. Mom and the aunts had it easy with Cole, the Source, and Zankou."

Chris chuckled. "Actually I think Zankou was one of the first demons."

"What?"

Wyatt waved his hand to calm his sister. "Let's let him finish."

Chris opened the Book to the page on Zankou and motioned for the other two Halliwells to join him. "He was capable of threatening the Source, and there is no known vanquishing potion. That should be improbable for any demon or warlock, especially when the Source was at his peak of his powers. He controls evil, which means his mere presence amplifies the darker powers, but he can control the effect."

"You mean he could strip a demon of his or her powers?" asked Wyatt.

"He couldn't strip them of their powers, but he certainly could reduce them to the point that they'd be inconsequential. Now, I read in a book back in Magic School that the Source only had dominion of those who came after him."

Prue rolled her eyes. "Really?"

Chris ignored Prue's disbelief. "Back when we were trying to find ways to vanquish Jonathan I came across an old mage's musings on magic's origins. Most of what he wrote was nonsense, but some of it lined up with what little information Raphael and Michael gave us. And we know that there was at least one demon who came before all the rest."

Prue frowned. "Who?"

Wyatt gasped. "Lilith!"

"Exactly! Lucifer formed Lilith first in mockery of the Judeo-Christian creation myth, but what if he did not stop with Lilith. There are legends of powerful evil beings throughout history; legends that don't line up with what we know about your average upper-level demon, beings capable of holding off an onslaught of Avatars. Or in the case of Zankou outside the dominion of the Source of All Evil."

Prue breathed out roughly. "So, this is once again your way of telling us that we're screwed?"

"It's something to go on," snapped Chris.

Wyatt stepped up and pointed at the Book. "Are there any description of demons in here that narrows our search?"

Chris glared at Prue. "I don't want Matt dragged into this fight anymore than you want Mike or Rich, Prue, but hiding our heads in the sand is not going to stop this."

"Why did Anakin die if we're stuck doing this crap still?"

"If he hadn't sacrificed himself we wouldn't be here to do this."

Prue pursed her lips. "Ok, whatever, let's just get this over with."

Chris turned the Book's pages until he reached two pages written in strange symbols. In the upper right-hand corner was a faded picture of a serpentine creature curled up on itself so that its mouth and tail were touching. "Anyone know Hebrew?"

"You're joking right? Which one of our ancestors was Hebrew?"

"You're guess is as good as mine, Wy, but I know enough to reason that this entry is about two very powerful demon princes. And I think that is the word for monster."

Prue leaned in closer. "Where'd you learn to read this?"

Chris blushed slightly. "I prefer to not discuss that."

"It was to impress a girl, wasn't it?" pressed Prue.

Wyatt cleared his throat. "Do you think you can translate it completely?"

Chris chewed his lip. "Greek, maybe, but Hebrew is nearly impossible without training."

"Kyle's friends with a couple former rabbis who work with him. I could ask him to get them to translate it," suggested Prue hesitantly.

"And risk exposure?"

"We've all been exposed already."

"But it's been a long time. I don't want us to be back on anyone's hot list," said Wyatt.

"It's our best bet. Kyle trusts these guys?"

Prue nodded. "Yeah, I think one of them is a practitioner actually."

Wyatt stared at the page. "How are we going to get the pages to them?"

"That is easy," said Chris. He orbed a potion vial into his hand from the small potion workstation in the attic's corner. "This is a modified version of the potion Mom and Anakin use to duplicate the Book for all of us."

"Alright, let's do this," consented Wyatt.

They back up and Chris threw the potion at the open Book. The vial shattered and the light blue potion fizzled as it run across the pages. A bright flash blinded all three siblings. Blinking, Chris stepped forward to inspect the damage and grinned.

"It worked!"

Wyatt rubbed his eyes and squinted in Chris's direction. "You didn't think it would?"

"Mom would've killed you if it damaged the Book," said Prue slowly blinking one eye and then the next.

Chris waved off the comments. He held up the duplicated pages. "Here you go."

Prue took the pages and folded them neatly before slipping them into her jacket's pocket. "Right, love to stay and chat, but I've got to get my house ready to host delegates from the French Ministry of Magic."

Wyatt and Chris waved as Prue vanished in a swirl of blue and white orbs. Wyatt snapped his fingers and the orbs dancing on the roof vanished. The two brothers felt their way back to the attic's door and down the stairs. As they passed Zach's closed bedroom door Chris spoke up.

"How was his little date?"

"They seemed to hit it off," whispered Wyatt, leading the way to the kitchen, downstairs.

"Nothing weird happened?"

"Nothing overt."

Chris's brows furrowed. "That's hedging."

They reached the kitchen, and Chris went to work brewing coffee.

Wyatt tried to sort his thoughts into a coherent sentence. "Well, they weren't attacked."

"I guessed as much," said Chris with his back turned.

"But I felt something—I don't know, off, I guess. It was like that tingling on the back of my neck just before the wraith appeared but less intense."

Chris filled the coffee pot with water. "Do you think a wraith was at the mall?"

"No—uh—yes—no."

"You're filling me with confidence, here."

Wyatt leaned back against the kitchen counter. "It wasn't as slimy as a wraith, but someone evil was at the mall."

Chris folded his arms over his chest. "Could it have been just a demon or warlock lurking about?"

"Maybe, but it's been ages since I've run across a demon stalking a target above ground."

"Did you scry for evil when you got back?" asked Chris returning to the coffee making.

Wyatt nodded despite Chris's inability to see it. "Nothing. There was something going down in the park, but I checked it out."

"And?"

"It was just a bunch of kids mucking around with a summoning ritual."

The coffee percolating, Chris joined his brother. "We're going to have to talk to Matt and Zach."

"Sarah isn't going to be happy."

"Neither is Serena. She was ready to move back in with her father and drag Matt along."

Wyatt cringed. "That sucks."

Chris sighed. "I can't really blame her. Her brother died because of magic, and Annie was her best friend. She's petrified that it's going to take the life of our son too."

"But running away to England?"

"It's worked for Prue."

Wyatt yawned. "But like Grandma Patty says it's their destiny. We can't deny them the chance to fulfill it."

Chris scoffed. "If it means I get to see my son grow up and have a family of his own, you better believe I'll do everything in my power to keep it from him. And don't try and be all high and mighty, I _know_ you'll do the same thing."

"It's got to be their choice."

Both men jumped at the new voice.

Wyatt recovered first and smiled. "Morning, honey, did we wake you?"

Sarah, dressed in a flowing satin blue robe, gave her husband a kiss. "Morning, Chris. Not at all. Did you get any sleep?"

Chris smiled and walked off to check on the coffee.

Wyatt pulled Sarah into an embrace. "A little. I didn't want to wake you so I camped on the couch."

Sarah lovingly stroked her husband's arms. "You'll be glad to know my mother has canceled her trip. The Council has advised against any of the tribes members go on extended trips with what is going on in Washington. She called to tell me that my brother and his family are going to visit her instead."

Wyatt kissed her on the forehead. "Do you want to go?"

Sarah pinched her eyes closed. "What do you think, mister?"

"I'm just suggesting that it might be nice for you and Zach to visit them."

Sarah nodded her head and gave him a knowing look. "And safer too, right? Sweetie, I love you, but we've gone over this a million times. I'm not going to run and hide every time some demon wants to kill you. We're a family, and families stick together."

"Coffee?" asked Chris softly. "No? Ok, I'll just leave it here." He quickly snuck out of the kitchen.

Wyatt tucked a few stray hairs behind Sarah's ear. "I'm not saying you go bunker down with your family, but it would be safer."

"Wyatt, enough. I'm not going to leave you alone in a fight. I did that once when you went off to save Prue, and I nearly lost you. I can't do that again." Sarah sucked in a shaky breath. "Never again."

"Ok, ok. Never again. We face this together," said Wyatt gently, pulling her into a hug.

Chris stuck his head back in the kitchen. "Mom wants to know if it's safe to enter."

Wyatt chuckled and kissed Sarah. "Yes, mother."

Piper walked into the kitchen with a smile. "So, pancakes?"

Zach remained seated on the back pew, while the rest of the congregation stood to sing the final song of the service. He had gotten to the church building late and was wondering if coming had been worth it. During the whole service his mind had been elsewhere. Even during the sermon he could not focus. It felt like his life was slowly falling apart.

That morning the President had held a press conference on the White House lawns. His parents seemed to have an inkling of what the announcement was about because neither was surprised by it. It seemed the wraith attack on his family had not been the only demonic assault over the past week. Only unlike the incident he was involved in the other confrontations did not have happy endings. A prominent businessman and his whole family were slaughtered by Celerity demons by the looks of the wounds. A small town in Vermont was in mourning; a pair of Grimlocks had kidnapped an entire classroom of pre-school children. Then in Texas, near where Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry lived, a vampire coven had gone a rampage. The death toll was estimated to be in the low hundreds.

The President had charged his Secretary of Magical Affairs to work alongside Congress and other agencies to come up with a solution. She had gone on to lightly touch on a few of the elements of good magic had provided over the last two decades, but Zach could tell her heart was not in it. The tentative relationship between the American public and magic had been irrevocably changed and not in magic's favor.

His parents had wanted him to remain home after the broadcast ended. A part of him agreed with them, but he had never missed a Sunday service since eighth grade, provided they were in town. He also needed some time away from his family to process the new information. Demons were no longer in hiding, nor were they simply attacking witches. Innocents were being targeted. He was supposed to protect the innocent. It was his Wiccan duty.

Zach shook his head and buried it in his hands. The song had ended and the benediction read. He could hear everyone moving around him, but he remained seated. He was not a witch; it was not his fault that there was evil in the world. He was only a fifteen-year-old boy. No one in his or her right mind could expect him to take on the responsibility that came with being Charmed. He was only fifteen.

"Hey, Zach!"

Zach quickly rubbed his eyes to ensure there were no tears building up. "Hey, Sophie!"

Sophie sat down beside him and waved her parents away. Zach gave them half a smile.

"Five minutes, Sophie," said her mother. They left.

"What's up?" inquired Sophia happily.

Zach sighed. "Nothing, just family shi—er—stuff."

Sophia laughed. "God's not going to strike you down for saying shit."

A few grannies were near enough to hear Sophia and gave them dirty looks.

"No, but they might."

Sophia just smiled. "Oh, they'll get over it. Want to talk about it?"

Zach shook his head. "It's ok, Sophie. I'm fine."

"Your folks aren't trying to make you dump Rebecca, are they?"

The absurdity of the suggestion gave Zach pause. "Of course not! Why would they? Don't you like her?"

Sophie stood up and pulled him to his feet. "Course I do, but parents can be overly cautious about these things."

"It's not about Rebecca."

"Rebecca—Rebecca, you should call her 'becca or Becky. You guys need cute nicknames."

Zach held up his hands. "Wow, slow down there, Sophie. We've been on one date. I don't even know if we're dating, yet. Let's cross that bridge before you start coming up with a couple's name for us."

Sophia's eyes lit up. "Matt and I have a couple's name, you know."

"Yip, and no one is ever repeating it in my presence. EVER!"

Sophia laughed again. "Want to come to lunch with us?"

Zach spotted his dad's Jeep in the parking lot. "Thanks, but I think I need to talk with my folks."

Sophia nodded. "Damn, now I have to go to lunch with my parents and old man Wilson alone."

"Sorry," said Zach.

Sophia shrugged and hugged him. "Don't let them get you down. You've got a hot date for Homecoming, and you're bound to be chosen to be Arthur for the play. Things are looking up."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

Zach trod off, his momentary good cheer evaporating with each step. He was so caught up in the magical catastrophe racing toward him he had forgotten about the play tryouts. He had not even glanced at the scene script for the try-out. Then on Thursday he had the Comedy Sports finals. His skit for the finals was still lying on his desk half complete. He had too much going on in his life to add on Wiccan duties.

"How was church?" asked his dad.

Zach mumbled, "Good."

Either his dad knew him too well or was lost in thoughts of his own, but they did not say another word to each other on the drive back to the Manor. They pulled into the driveway, and Zach spotted his aunt Serena's car parked in front of the house. Eager to not have any form of discussion with his dad, Zach jumped out of the car before the engine switched off. He dashed across the yard and slipped upstairs without encountering anyone. Matt was seated at his desk when he made it to his room. Zach shut and locked the door.

"What's up?" asked Matt.

Zach threw himself onto his bed. "Did you not watch the news?"

Matt put down his phone. "Yeah, kinda scary how everything is starting back up."

"Scary? _SCARY_? That's all you've got to say?"

Matt's eyes widened. "Calm down, dude!"

Zach pulled his pillow over his head and screamed into it.

"Zach? Zach. Zach!"

Zach chucked his pillow to one side. "What?"

Matt frowned. "It's not the end of the world, ok?"

"Yes. Yes, it is."

Matt rolled his eyes. "For God's sake, how are a few demon attacks the end of the world?"

Zach sat bolt upright. "I was attacked."

Matt's jaw dropped open. "WHAT!"

"Yeah, last Thursday. Dad, Mom, and I were attacked by a wraith."

Matt leaned forward. "And you didn't tell me?"

Zach groaned. "Matt! Did you hear what I said? We were attacked!"

"Yeah, but you guys survived. Why didn't you tell me?"

"My parents made me promise not to."

Matt leaned back in the chair. "Shit."

"Yeah, shit."

They fell into a deep silence.

"But they let you go on your date," said Matt after a few minutes.

"My dad stayed at the mall in case something happened."

Matt ran a hand through his hair. "So was it real just shitty luck or was the wraith targeting you guy?"

Zach shrugged. "How the fuck should I know? Beyond telling me to still go on the date, they haven't told me anything."

"Right, so maybe we—or what if…"

Zach collected his pillow and hugged it against his chest. "Matt, I don't—I can't be a witch."

"You're already a witch, dude."

"No, not really. I don't have any powers. I couldn't tell you the difference between a harpy and a furie. The Elders do not call me up every other week to protect some innocent. I'm not a witch."

Matt once again rolled his eyes. "Say what you like, but you're a Halliwell. You're a witch. Protecting the innocent, vanquishing demons, being all round badass is in our blood."

"I can't do that. I've got too much on my plate already."

"Yeah, so did our parents. Having a magical destiny is part of being a member of this family. Besides you can't say you don't want to know your powers," argued Matt.

Zach closed his eyes. "Being a witch is not rainbows and butterflies."

"No, its pots of golden luck and fairies. Zach, I love being a kid; I really do. I love having time to hang out with my girlfriend and playing on the baseball team. But don't you feel like there is something missing?"

"And magic is what is missing? It killed Anakin, Aunt Prue, and Grandpa Leo. Let's not forget that Grandma Piper had to be brought up by Grams; because, a demon killed Grandma P."

"Don't you think it's weird we call her Grandma P when all the girls in our family have names that start with a 'P?'"

"Not the point!"

Matt picked up his phone, not meeting Zach's eyes. "Magic is a part of us. We can't just ignore that."

Zach dropped the pillow. "And what happens if we do get our powers back? Didn't you get what the President was hinting at?"

"She's not going to bring back the Witch Hunters."

"I don't want to be a freak, Matt. I want to go to school, act in the play, and take Rebecca to the dance."

Matt shrugged again. "Ok. Pointless arguing over it, now. My dad and your dad aren't going to unbind our powers anytime soon. Not if my mom has anything to say about it."

"But it's going to come up, isn't it?"

"Probably. Eventually," said Matt quietly.

The two cousins again lapsed into silence. Matt unlocked his phone and started texting Sophie. Zach climbed off his bed and retrieved his phone. In the rush to get to church he had forgotten it at home. He powered it on and was surprised to see a bunch of text messages waiting his reply. The first few were from Andrew asking about homework; he quickly answered them. Kenny had texted him about needing a ride to school on Monday. The next text message informed him that Kenny did not need a lift any longer. Zach sent a reply saying maybe he could help the next time. Finally a long message from Rebecca spelled out the reason she had not spoken to him the day before.

"What do you think of Danny?" asked Matt.

"Huh? What?" Zach looked up from his phone.

"Danny? He and Andrew seemed to be getting really close. What do you think of him?"

Zach shrugged his mind still focused on Rebecca's text. "He's fine."

Matt drummed his fingers on the desk. "You know he's gay, right."

Zach nearly dropped his phone. "Who?"

"Danny, obviously."

"Oh, yeah. Of course, I know he's gay."

Matt bobbed his head. "I've heard he's quite a player."

"You jealous?"

Matt pulled a face. "NO! Why'd you say that?"

"You sound jealous."

Matt narrowed his eyes. "I can assure you that I'm not jealous of Danny Beck."

"Good to know," said Zach still going over the text.

"Rebecca send you nudes or something?"

"Shove off, Matt," snapped Zach.

Matt slid onto the bed. "Then what's so engrossing?"

Zach hesitated before handing his phone over to Matt. He eyed his cousin closely as the younger teen read over the message. Taking a deep breath he waited for the brown-haired boy to declare his opinion, but Matt did not say anything. He handed back the phone and stared at him.

"So?"

Matt shrugged. "So what?"

Zach held up the phone. "This. What do you think?"

"She was busy yesterday. It's no big deal. She texted you now. If I were you I'd text her back, so this doesn't become a thing," said Matt as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Zach's mom's yell of "BOYS LUNCH!" interrupted further discussion. He let Matt go ahead of him. Before nerves could stop him he quickly sent back a text expressing his understanding of her situation the day before and that he was about to have a family meal. Still unsure he pocketed his phone and dragged himself down to the dinning room.

Tuesday afternoon found Zach fidgeting in his seat on the bleachers by the half Olympic-sized swimming pool at Baker High. He was well aware that he was deep in the heart of Peter's territory, and he was not in the mood to face the short-tempered swimming captain. Unfortunately his supposed best friend had dragged him along to discuss their history project. Only Andrew was too enthralled with watching Danny swim to do much coherent talking. This left Zach free to let his mind wander.

"Come on, Drew! I've got half-an-hour before auditions start. We need to at least pick a topic," whined Zach after twenty minutes of unease.

Andrew, grinning, turned around. "Right, sorry, man. But isn't he amazing."

"What? Oh, sure," said Zach wishing he had run into Sophia after Health class. At least that way he would have had an excuse to not be seated on cold bleachers.

"Don't be a spoilsport. I don't get a lot of time with Danny. You know that."

Zach resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yeah, I know, but we do need to get this done."

Andrew stared out longingly at the pool one more time and turned his back on it completely, leaning against the guardrail. "Fine, what do you want to do? We got recent history, so what's happened in recent history?"

Zach sighed and pulled out their massive textbook for the class. "We can talk about the demise of the Euro and its impact on American trade."

Andrew exaggerated a yawn. "Snoozefest, come on! There's got to be something exciting that's happened in the last twenty years."

"What about the ripple effect on American international policy following its ratification of the ICC?"

"ICC? What are you talking about?"

Zach balled his hands into fists. "The International Criminal Court."

Andrew's frown deepened. "That's the genocide court, right?"

"Yip."

"No, man, that's way too esoteric."

"Working on your SAT vocab?"

Andrew punched him. "Laugh all you want, but I'm the one making an 'A' in English."

Zach opened his mouth to argue and shut it. He had bombed the last essay on poetry. "Ok, good point, but what are we going to do about history?"

"Why not talk about the formation of the Department of Magical Affairs? Your uncle was the first Secretary of Magical Affairs, wasn't he?"

Zach nodded begrudgingly. "Yeah, but he quit after a year."

Andrew eagerly sat up and pulled out his phone. "Then it's perfect. You can get all the low-down from him."

"I don't know, Drew. My uncle doesn't like talking about all that."

"Tell him it's for school, and it's not like you need all the backdoor dealings. Just some of his thoughts on like why the department was started. It'd be awesome."

Zach bit his lip hard. He could not think of a reason to not do their essay on the topic. There was a reason, of course, he did not want to remind anyone of his connection to magic, but he could hardly tell Andrew that. None of his friends knew his family was actually the Halliwells from the old news reports.

"Fine, but we can't do anything dramatic. Just the essay."

Andrew pumped his fist in triumph. "Fine by me. Who needs the extra credit?"

Zach forced a smile already imagining the intense conversation his dad would undoubtedly have with him about picking this topic.

"You ready for the audition?"

Zach shook his head automatically. "Ms. Quinn chose the most awkward scene for it. I'm just—I don't know how I let Sophie talk me into this."

Andrew chuckled. "Of course you don't. It's not like you're not the best student in drama at this school or anything. Could you imagine if someone else got the part? The play would be a disaster."

"It wouldn't be a disaster. There are plenty of talented students."

"Whatever, dude, you're born to play King Arthur. You've got that whole knight-in-shinning-armor thing going on."

Zach heaved a long sigh and started packing up. "I'm going to head to the auditorium."

Andrew stood up. "Cool. Good luck—or—break a leg."

Zach laughed. "Thanks! I'll text you to let you know."

The hallways at school were eerily quite without the usual stampede of students rushing from class to class. Zach strode briskly down the corridor, nodding to greet the few students he did come across. As he got closer to the auditorium the activity picked up. Ms. Quinn and the school district had opted to give some of the background characters parts to students from the three middle schools that fueled into Baker High. The corridor just outside was filled with young teens, shoving their way into a spot in line. Zach weaved his way through the crowd and reached the auditorium's double doors.

"Hey! Back of the line!" yelled one of the kids.

Zach waved his hand over his head, knocked, squeezed through the open sliver into the auditorium. One of his fellow classmates from health was on the other side and shoved the door shut against the half dozen students who tried to follow him into the room.

"They're monsters!" complained the freshman boy, Jeremy.

Zach nodded in agreement. "Thanks."

Jeremy shrugged. "Good luck."

Zach silently thanked him. The auditorium was also full of people, but it was a more organized crowd. He spotted Sophia standing by the front of the stage and headed in her direction. She was yelling at the group of guys on stage; she was the associate director for the play.

"How are you liking the power now?" he asked as soon as he reached her.

Sophia spun around and hugged him. "Oh, thank God! I don't know how Jia did this all by herself last year."

"I'll leave you to it."

"Only Corey signed up to audition for Arthur besides you."

Corey Smithson was the sole senior in their section of drama class. With bronze skin and sparkling green eyes he was the second most talked about guy at school after Danny Beck, but that could have something to do with the fact that Danny was on the swim team. He also happened to be the current captain of their Comedy Sports team and had taken Zach under his wing during Zach's freshman year.

Zach climbed up on stage and vanished backstage in search of Ms. Quinn. He found her talking to Corey and laughed at the irony.

"Afternoon, Jia. Corey," greeted Zach pleasantly.

Ms. Quinn patted him on the back. "Glad you chose to audition. I know with the finals in two days you must be very nervous, the both of you. I'll call you out one at a time to perform the scene with our Guinevere after Sophia is done auditioning the knights. There's nothing to worry about. Just have fun."

She left.

Corey smiled down at him. "How's life treating you, Zach, my man?"

"Not bad, and you?"

"Can't complain. I've got college applications to send out, and my parents are freaking out about it. But life goes on," said Corey easily.

The butterflies in Zach's stomach settled. Corey just had that effect on people.

"So they've chosen a Guinevere already?"

Corey raised both of his well-defined shoulders up. "I just got here, and Jia wouldn't let me see the sign up sheet."

"What about Merlin and Mordred?"

Again Corey did not answer in the affirmative. "I think we're the next major character. Although, I thought Merlin was supposed to be before us."

A tiny freshman girl passed them and stopped. "Jeremy Knoll got Merlin from what I've heard."

Zach grinned. "He'll be brilliant."

The girl blushed. "I think so too." She scampered off deeper backstage.

"Jeremy's the freshman at the door?" asked Corey.

Zach nodded. "He's great. We should try and get him to join Comedy Sports."

"You'll have to do the recruiting. This is my last season, remember."

"Damn, you're right." Zach hit his forehead. "It won't be the same without you. You've been an amazing captain."

Corey squeezed his shoulder. "Thanks, but we wouldn't be where we are without you. Your sole routine at the last tournament saved our asses."

Zach suddenly found his feet very interesting. "It was a team effort."

"I hope you've got something up your sleeve for Thursday. Jia said you're working on something."

"It's nothing special. Just an improv."

"About?"

"The dentist and what can go wrong," said Zach quickly. He was eternally thankful to whatever muse had decided to visit him the night before.

Corey clapped him on the back. "It'll be great."

"COREY!" called out Sophia.

Corey laughed nervously. "Wish me luck."

Zach shook his head. "Like you need it."

Alone the familiar fluttering in his stomach returned. Zach paid the feeling no mind and went over his lines in his head. He practiced some of the gestures and forced himself to stand up straight like a solider. He was going to be King Arthur he had to exude confidence and a royal aloofness. At the same time he needed to be relatable to his audience. This was not a King Arthur at the height of his power, but one still coming into his own.

In no time at all Corey returned and Sophia was calling his name. Zach stepped out of the stage, slightly blinded by the spotlights. He reached center stage and looked around for his co-star. Out of the shadows from the other side of the stage ran Rebecca still carrying a fresh bottle of water.

"Sorry. Sorry. Oh! Hey, Zach."

Zach gawked at Rebecca." You're Guinevere?"

"Yeah, Sophie convinced me to try out." Rebecca placed the water bottle down.

Ms. Quinn cleared her throat. "Are we ready?"

Zach coughed and swallowed his surprised. "Yes, sorry, Jia."

The scene they were to act out was where Arthur first meets Guinevere, a lowly maidservant. Zach went through the scene with only half his mind on what he was saying. He thought he pulled off Arthur's slight clumsiness in his flirting. The playful banter was harder. When Sophia called the scene to a close Zach's throat was very dry.

"Great! We'll let you know tomorrow whom we chose. You're all free to go," said Ms. Quinn.

Zach walked off stage just behind Rebecca.

"How'd it go?" asked Corey.

Zach blinked still in a daze. "What?"

Corey chuckled. "I'm sure you did great! And you were amazing, Rebecca, right?"

Rebecca nodded politely. "Thank you, Corey."

"I'll see you tomorrow for the meeting, dude. Later, Rebecca."

Zach waved absentmindedly. "How?"

Rebecca linked her arm with his and pulled him to a pair of white plastic picnic chairs. "What do you mean 'how?"

Zach rubbed his eyes. "No, sorry, just—you…"

"Yeah, me."

"Sophie asked you to try out? When?"

Rebecca giggled. "We text."

"Right," said Zach glumly not sure how he felt about his best friend and Rebecca texting. They were not officially in a relationship yet.

"Is this not ok?"

"Huh? No, no, no! It's fine." Zach quickly reassured. "It was just a surprise."

Rebecca beamed. "Good, 'cause I actually liked it, being on stage. It's freeing."

Zach rubbed his nose, thoughts racing. "Why didn't you tell me you were auditioning?"

"Oh—well, Sophie thought it'd be better if you didn't find out until I made it or not. She thought that it'd be too distracting if you knew. Something about you sacrificing yourself for your friends or something."

Zach laughed hollowly. "I'm going to kill her."

Rebecca stood back up. "Don't be silly. She's just looking out for you."

"And you don't need to know all my bad habits."

Rebecca ignored him. "Come on, walk me to my locker."

Matt shuffled sideways down a row of fellow students, apologizing profusely as he went. After stepping on a third person's toes he reached the open seat between Sophia and Kenny. The whole school had congregated in the gymnasium for the annual Homecoming pep rally. It was a tight fit; the freshman class was almost twice the size of the previous classes.

"Howzit?" greeted Kenny.

Sophia gave him a confused look.

"Hey, Kenny!" returned Matt, yelling to be heard over the echoing murmurs of other conversations.

"This is my first—uh—pep rally?"

Matt nodded. "Oh it's not a big deal. Dr. Ianos will talk to us a bit about how great and wonderful the school is and then the cheerleaders will come out and do a few tricks. Then the football team will come out and try and get us into the spirit."

"I take it you don't like football."

"It's fine, but I prefer baseball and basketball. Hey, Soph."

Sophia smiled. "How were classes?"

"Boring as usual. Have you posted the list, yet?"

"Ms. Quinn is still making a few adjustments, but she said she'd have it posted by the end of lunch. I hope that this thing is quick. I need to study for my English quiz."

Matt shook his head. "Sophia is a perfectionist. Anything less than an 'A+' is a failure."

Sophia huffed. "So, not true!"

Feedback from the microphone brought the room to an anticipatory silence. Matt looked down to where their principal was sitting, talking to a woman with a lot of curly golden hair. The president of ASB, some very chipper girl who Matt recognized as being friends with Angela, stood up and walked up to the microphone.

"Welcome fellow students to the Homecoming Prep Rally!" she said excitedly. It gained a loud cheer from the section of jocks and popular kids.

She smiled widely. "It has been my pleasure to serve all of you as your ASB President, and it is my honor to introduce our wonderful principal, Dr. Ianos!"

More cheering followed her introduction, but not as enthusiastic as the prior round. Dr. Ianos strode over to her and shook her hand and whispered something in her ear. He turned to face the students. Today he sported a neon green tie and a navy sports jacket. The man had no sense of fashion.

"That tie hurts my eyes," murmured Matt, earning a giggle from both Sophia and Kenny.

"Good morning, students! I hope you have all been working hard in all of your classes, but I know you are not here to discuss your academic achievements. Before we get to the festivities I would like to take a few moments to introduce all of you to the newest addition to our administration team. After a lot of discussion the School District decided to hire an additional vice-principal to help keep this school's superb record both inside and outside the classroom."

People looked around with quizzical looks on their faces. Something as big as getting another vice-principal to police the school usually reached the rumor mill long before the official announcement. Matt and Sophia shared a confused look. Neither of them had any inkling of the announcement. This furthered Matt's bewilderment as Sophia's mother was a member of the School Board.

Dr. Ianos raised his hand and motioned for silence. "A second vice-principal will open up an number of avenues for the school and its students to become more involved in the community. I could think of no one better to fill this role and aid our school to rise to new heights than Ruth Ianos."

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you all think? Let me know. I love hearing from readers. That being said an apology for the shortish chapter without any action scenes. I promise the actions is coming...perhaps even in part deuce ;-).<p> 


	6. Ain't Always Going to be Gold

AN: This chapter is dedicated to one of my wonderful readers, D'Blacq. Your reviews keep me going! The first part of the chapter I decided to add specifically for you. It was all going to be revealed anyway; I just chose to move it up a few chapters. Please ignore my sloppy attempt at SA slang; it's been a number of years since any of it rolled off my tongue. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.

AIN't ALWAYS GOING TO BE GOLD

Part 2

Kenny walked home from school most days. His parents were both in the medical field his dad a clinical pharmacist and his mom a world-renowned neurosurgeon, and their professional lives left little time for something as mundane as picking up him from school. For the most part his parents' busy work schedules did not bother him, but on days like today he wished he had at least one of them to talk to on the way home. The announcement of Ruth Ianos's placement at the school left him with a burning nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach. The feeling was only slightly ameliorated by the news that Zach was named King Arthur for the school's play.

Back in South Africa Kenny would have turned to his grandfather for advice on such matters. The old man always knew exactly what to say and do; he was the wisest man Kenny knew. His death in a supposed robbery was what had spurred his parents into relocating their family to the wonderful city of San Francisco. His older sister, Elizabeth or Beth for short, loved the city. He on the other hand felt like he did not belong. His life and friends were all back in South Africa. All of their belongs were still back in their old home. Their dad was planning to return next month to pack up and ship the items they still wanted.

The only bright spot in this whole nightmare of his life was meeting Zach Halliwell. The blond teen had taken him under his wing and introduced him to the teen's group of friends. Somehow, he and Matthew Halliwell had clicked and were fast on the way to becoming very good friends. The only problem was Kenny had a secret. It was a secret even he was not supposed to know. He was adopted.

Kenny reached the trolley stop nearest the school and hopped onto the stopped trolley. He paid the fair by waving his phone over credit card machine and found a seat next to a sleeping old woman surrounded by fill grocery bags. Sighing he slipped his backpack off and cradled it on his lap.

Being adopted was not a problem. He loved his parents; he could not even bring himself to call them his adopted parents. They were his parents. The problem stemmed from his biological parents. It was a problem he discovered on his tenth birthday.

It was tradition for his family to go away for the weekend of any of their birthdays. Most often these trips were simple jaunts to one of the many natural attractions South Africa had to offer. For his tenth birthday, however, his parents had arranged for them to go to Paris for the whole week. Again his sister was more excited about the trip than he was, but even though he preferred taking photographs of nature than architecture he reasoned Paris was pretty enough.

The trip started off normal enough. They visited all the usual tourist attractions and ate at amazing restaurants. He even tried escargot and found it to be more appetizing than he thought. The dish would never be one he ordered again, but he would not pass if someone offered it to him. The trouble started when his parents went to attend some symposium at the nearby university and left his sister to look after him at the hotel. His sister took this to mean she could boss him around and be as annoying as an older sibling can be. After the tenth time of being asked to go fetch something for her, he had had enough. He decided to take a walk around town without telling Beth.

Their hotel was across the street from a park, and he chose to take his camera and see what he could find to photograph in the park. The park was mostly deserted except for a few homeless people. He wondered around absorbed in capturing photographs and was not paying attention to his surroundings. One moment he was looking through his viewfinder trying to get the right angle on a tree, and the next he was staring at the nude torso of a very large male.

"What do we have here?" asked the man in a gruff voice.

Kenny whimpered. "Nothing, I was just going…"

The man sniffed the air and growled. "This is my territory!"

Confused Kenny nodded his head and backed away. The man reached out and caught him by the arm. Kenny yelled but the world around him shimmered and turned into a fire lit cave. Terrified he pulled free of the man's grasp and ran. Something blue, round, and hot crashed into the ground in front of him leaving a scorch mark. He tripped over his feet trying to stop and toppled to the jagged floor.

"What are you doing in my territory?" yelled the man, holding another of the blue balls in his hand.

Kenny sniffled. "Taking pictures."

"Taking pictures," mocked the man and he threw the ball at Kenny.

Kenny screamed and held up his hand to protect his face. Thick and thorny vines leapt out of the palms of his hand and formed a shield of sorts. The energy ball smashed into his newly formed shield. The impact threw Kenny back onto the floor, knocking the wind out of him.

"An elemental?"

Kenny blinked away the bright flashes in his vision. He held up the shield at a complete loss for words. He knew about magic; everyone did. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that he would have powers. The man who assumed to be a demon advanced on him, and he threw his shield at him. The demon knocked the feeble disc aside with his thick arm.

"Who are you?"

Kenny clambered to his feet. Eyes jotted around the room for an exit. "What are you?"

The demon laughed and formed another energy ball. "A newbie? It's almost cruel to kill a newbie."

Kenny watched with widening eyes as the demon threw a third energy ball at him. The energy ball was millimeters from his face. He could feel the heat scorching away his eyebrows. The world shimmered and the energy ball disappeared.

"What?"

The demon looked as shocked as Kenny felt.

"No witch can shimmer."

The demon charged at his conjuring an athame. Kenny threw out his hands automatically. A fire ball sprang to life in his open palm. The demon ran straight into his hands, impaling itself on the large fire ball. Kenny shrieked as the demon turned to ash and blew passed him. He blinked and found himself back in the park right next to his broken camera.

The trolley reached the end of its run, and Kenny climbed off still lost in thought. The incident in Paris spurred on an intense Internet search about magic. He discovered what an elemental was, and that he could only be an elemental if one of his parents were one as well. He had confronted his parents, and they acted like he was crazy.

It was a year later when he finally uncovered the truth about his ancestry. He caught his parents arguing late one night. His mother wanted to keep him in the dark still, and his dad thought it was cruel to not tell him. His mother won, but he had learned that he was adopted. It did not take a lot of searching to find his birth certificate and the adoption papers. Along with the papers was a letter written by his biological father. The letter spelled out everything, including that he was an elemental and that his mother had been a powerful sorceress, one of the last surviving members of The Order. She had died in childbirth, and his dad unable to deal with his grief had given him up.

Kenny reached the house he was supposed to call home. It was a nice enough house with a substantial rose garden in the front and a wrap-around porch. Ignoring his rumbling stomach, he climbed the stairs to the second floor and then the second set which lead to the attic. He waved his hand in front of the knob-less door and it slid open to reveal his decked out bedroom. His parents had bought him all the best of the latest gadget in a vane hope to buy his approval of their move.

He deposited his backpack by his desk and knelt beside his bed. He reached under and pulled out a metal safe. He spun the dial, opened the safe, and withdrew a medium sized book with an intricate leather cover. The book was the only other thing his dad had left him besides the letter. It was a recounting of his dad's family history or at least the magical part of the family history, their Book of Shadows.

He flipped through the pages until he arrived at the all too familiar passage. The paragraph was written in a very loopy handwriting. It was a warning against exposure. The ancestor who had written the article witnessed her sister get persecuted and eventually was killed by people the two sisters once considered friends. Ever since his sleep over at Matt's the other week he had been debating on telling the Halliwell his secret.

A knock on the door broke Kenny out of the revelries.

"Who is it?" he yelled quickly putting away the book.

Beth knocked on the door again. "Me, domkop!"

Kenny shoved the closed safe back under his bed and walked over to the door and opened it. Blocking Beth's view into his room he stood in the middle of the doorway. "What?"

Beth twirled a few strands of her brown hair around her finger. "Mum wanted me to make sure you get your homework done."

Kenny scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. "Voetsek, Beth."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Don't tune me, boetie."

Kenny dismissed her and turned around, but she put her foot in the doorway to keep it from closing. He gritted his teeth and spun back around.

"Are you going to homecoming?" asked Beth in a consolatory tone.

Kenny squinted at her. "Yeah, you?"

Beth shrugged. "None of the boys at the school are that cute."

Kenny translated in his head; no one had asked his sister out. He was half of a mind to let her stew. Unfortunately a voice in his head very similar to their grandfather reminded him she was his sister.

"You can come with me and my friends."

Beth pulled a face. "Your nerdy friends?"

Kenny balled his hands into fists. "Actually Matt's on the baseball team, and Danny's one of the best swimmers at the school."

Beth moved her head from side to side in thought. Her dark eyes not quite meeting Kenny's grey eyes. "Alright—dankie."

"I'm meeting the guys at Zach's house before to get ready. I'll ask what the girls are doing, but I'm sure they'll be happy to have you join them."

"Who are the girls?"

"Sophie Watson and Rebecca Starling," answered Kenny.

Beth nodded and chewed on her tongue before saying, "Really, bro, thanks."

Kenny shrugged. "No worries."

Zach was the first of his group of friends to arrive in the lunchroom on Thursday. The room was already packed, but he found an empty table and sat down. Usually he would have lunch, but his parents had given him money to buy something today. With the Comedy Sports game that night Zach felt it too risky to try and eat anything and settled for a large bottle of water.

The buzz of conversations around him made it easy to forget the problems at home. This morning he had caught his dad, grandmother, and Grams arguing in the Conservatory. His dad was adamant about not unbinding his powers; that they still had other options to try out. He said that Chris had some idea that the three siblings were working on. Piper stood in the middle interjecting a voice of reason, but she was of the mind that unbinding their powers was not the worst idea. If they were attacked at least they could defend themselves. Grams wholeheartedly defended the notion that witchcraft was their family's destiny. She also said something that made his dad blow up. It actually frightened Zach to see just how powerful his dad was.

The conversation kept echoing in his head all morning. His teachers even called him out on his the lack of attention. Thankfully he had the excuse of his upcoming performance, which lessened the threatened punishments hurled at him. To say he was thankful when lunch finally rolled around would be the world's greatest understatement.

"Hey, tiger!" greeted Angela slipping into the seat right next to him.

Zach stifled a groan. "What's up, Angela?"

Angela pouted and leaned in closer. "Is that anyway to greet your girlfriend?"

"You're not my girlfriend. Aren't you dating that punk from Central High?"

Angela tittered and placed a hand on his thigh. Zach gulped. "You've always had such a wild imagination. It's one of the things I love about you."

Her hand crept further up his leg.

"Angela, what are you playing at?" he asked, hating how weak his voice sounded.

She leaned in all the way and nibbled his earlobe. "Anything you want, sweetie."

Zach pulled away and caught a flash of familiar flowing dark brown hair disappear out the nearby doors. He rounded on Angela and brushed her hand off his crotch.

"What the hell!"

Angela laughed and smiled vindictively. "Maybe I'll catch you later then, tiger." She mocked a cat clawing and got up, brushing passed a shocked Matt.

"Um, dude?" said Matt.

Zach slammed his fists on the table. "I hate her! Please, tell me it's not as bad as I think."

Matt, eyebrows raised, cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, if you are thinking that Rebecca didn't see that little display of affection then I'm sorry to burst your bubble."

"What the fu—hell is she thinking?"

Matt chuckled. "I've always told you she's an conniving bitch, and I've heard her boyfriend dumped her. She's on the prowl for a date to Homecoming."

"I'm glad you find this funny," said Zach, slumping. "I need to find Rebecca."

Sophia and Kenny joined the table.

"Were you making out with Angela? I thought we were done with that bitch," commented Sophia.

Kenny sat down. "Who's Angela?"

"Zach's ex," supplied Matt.

Sophia continued, "she the Devil incarnate. Somehow, God only knows how, she roped our innocent and adorable Zachy poo into dating her for six months. Then she crushed his fragile heart in her talons and hopped onto her next ride."

Zach glared at Sophia. "She did not crush my heart, and it's not fragile."

Sophia shrugged. "Whatever, Romeo, but I'd try and get to Rebecca before she hears about this."

"Uh—she saw it, Soph," intoned Matt.

Zach stood up. "Who needs enemies when they can friends like you."

He stormed off. He burst out of the cafeteria with every intention of finding Rebecca. He made it three paces down the hallway before his day went from bad to worse. Peter stalked out of the boy's bathroom with a couple of the members of the swimming team in tow.

"Oh look, it's the freak."

Zach pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not today, Peter."

Peter grinned. "What's wrong, freak?"

"I just want…"

Peter cut him off. "You just want? Who the fuck cares what the freak wants?"

Zach squeezed his hands into tight fists. "Get out of my way, Peter, please."

Danny walked out of the bathroom. "What's up, Pete?"

Peter greeted his teammate with a clap on the back. "Just showing the freak his place in the world."

Danny's smile faded. "Let's go get some lunch, guys."

Peter shook his head. "No. We need to finish the freak's lesson."

Danny stepped in front of Peter and placed a hand on his chest. "Dude, this isn't smart. A teacher could come down the hall at any moment."

Peter batted Danny's hand aside. " He's been strutting around school all high and mighty all week. First he has the gall to go on a date with Rebecca, and then he gets the lead role in that crappy play. No, he needs some sense knocked back into him. He needs to be reminded that his kind don't belong here. They need to go back into the shadows and sewer."

Zach threw the first punch or at least he tried to. Someone caught his arm and pulled him back. He kicked and heard Andrew yell out in shock and pain. Andrew's grip slacked and Zach charged forward. Danny blocked him from reaching Peter. Clearly Danny's level head won out with their other teammates. They held Peter in place.

"Zach! Stop!" shouted Danny.

Zach tried to get passed Danny, but the older boy was far too quick and nimble. Tiring, he stood up straight and flattened his clothes. He glared at everyone, including Danny and Andrew. Hastily he walked away ignoring Andrew's calls. As soon as he was out of sight he broke into a run and continued running until he reached the school's front doors. The doors were not locked and no one was standing guard. He hesitated for a moment, leaving school grounds without permission would disqualify him from competing tonight. Peter's words rang in his ears, and all thoughts of Comedy Sports left his mind. He ran out the doors and down the street.

Running was not one of his past times, but he did go running regularly with Matt. It did not surprise him to find himself a good twenty blocks away from school before he started to feel winded. He slowed to a walk and took in his surroundings. He was not far away from the Bay Mirror, the newspaper his Aunt Phoebe, once worked at; he turned the corner and headed in the general direction of the newspaper's headquarters.

Fate, destiny, and chance must get some sick pleasure out of making life a living nightmare for humanity. When it came to his family and him in particular the universe must hate them. Everything that could go wrong did. He hated that fact of being a Halliwell. They never seemed to catch a break. He dug his hand into his pocket for his phone only to find it not there. He had left it in the front pocket of his backpack, which was currently stuffed in his locker.

His dad's office was downtown near the Bay Mirror, but he could count on one hand the number of times had had been to the building. His Uncle Chris's offices were more recognizable but on the other side of town. He should turn around and walk back to school. The punishment would be far less severe if he did not make his parents come fetch him from some random part of the city.

"I do hope you have a very good reason for not being at school."

Zach jumped and clutched his chest. "How'd you find me?"

His dad stepped out of the alleyway he must have orbed into. "I'm your father, Zachary."

"Right."

Wyatt bent down to eye level with his son. "What's wrong?"

Zach laughed hollowly. "Where do I begin?"

"How about at the beginning?"

"My lunch period is nearly over," said Zach.

Wyatt checked his watch. "And how were you planning on getting back in time?"

Zach shuffled his feet.

Wyatt's eyes narrowed. "Right, we'll discuss it later. Let's get you back to school."

His dad offered a hand and Zach took it. They stepped back into the alleyway and vanished into a swirl of orbs. They reappeared across the street from his school. Wyatt guided him back into the school's office.

Ruth Ianos was seated at the office manager's desk when they walked in. "Good afternoon, Wyatt."

Wyatt smiled. "Hello, Ruth, I heard you got a job at the school. Congratulations."

Ruth grinned. "Thank you. I take it you are here to drop off young Zachary. We had heard he left school in a bit of a hurry."

Wyatt nodded. "Yes, sorry, that's my fault. I forgot to call in earlier and say I'd be taking him to lunch."

Ruth pursed her lips. "It is against school policy for a student to leave the premise with prior permission during school hours."

"Like I said, my fault. It won't happen again."

"Since it is Zach's first offense as far as I know, we will chalk it down to a simple misunderstanding. Off you pop to your next class, Zachary," said Ruth sweetly.

Wyatt bobbed his head. "Thank you, Ruth."

"Let's not make a habit of it."

Wyatt squeeze Zach's shoulders. "I'll see you after school."

"Yeah, thanks."

Zach walked through the office. As he passed the principle's office the hairs on the back of his neck tingled. He shivered and hurried to make it to biology.

"Sorry, Mrs. Carter," he said as he stepped into the classroom.

Mrs. Carter nodded at him. "Take a seat."

The only open seat was next to Angela. He groaned and trudged over to her. Only after he sat down did he remember his backpack was still in his locker. Angela nudged him and slid her book over to him so that they could read the chapter together. Begrudgingly he accepted her help and set to work reading the chapter. Throughout the period Angela acted like nothing had happened at lunch, and when the bell rung she got up and left before he could thank her if he had been so inclined.

He quickly collected his backpack from his locker and rushed over to his next class. In geometry he deliberately sat in the seat closest to Mr. Pink's desk. Andrew and Kenny both gave him quizzical looks when they entered the room, but neither approached him. They took their usual seats in the middle of the classroom. Mr. Pink opted to spend the period reviewing material that would be on their exam the following day.

Kenny was the first one to catch up to him after class. The smaller teen pulled him to the side of the corridor with a look of deep concern on his face.

"Are you ok?"

Zach forced a smile. "Of course, everything's peachy."

Kenny did not look convinced. "Did you talk to Rebecca?"

"None of your damn business," snapped Zach.

Kenny held up his hands in defeat. "Just wondering, dude. I'm sure she'll understand once you explain everything."

Andrew found them. "What the hell was that with Peter, dude?"

Kenny frowned. "Peter?"

"Zach, here, went psycho on his ass during lunch. If Danny and I hadn't stopped them we'd probably be bailing them out of jail about now."

Kenny eyes widened. "You're kidding."

"No, now explain. Peter's always an asshole. What got to you today?"

"That might have something to do with Angela's little coup d'état in the caf."

Andrew copied Kenny's frown. "What's Angela done now?"

"She was all lovey-dovey on Zach, and Rebecca saw."

Andrew mouthed, "Oh."

Zach pulled his fingers through his hair. "What am I going to do?"

"You're going to explain things to Rebecca, and I'm going to have a sit down with Angela," said Andrew cracking his knuckles.

Ms. Quinn interrupted them. "Mr. Halliwell, come with me. The rest of you, off to class."

Andrew and Kenny did not have Ms. Quinn as a teacher and did not realize just how severe her voice sounded. Zach knew he was in deep trouble and followed the drama teacher without a word to his friends. Despite her short stature Ms. Quinn commanded a great deal of respect from students. As they walked against the flow of teens rushing to class Ms. Quinn created a break in the throng. They made it to the auditorium without a single kid jostling into them.

"After you," said Ms. Quinn waving him in.

Zach followed directions.

"Sit."

He sat down in the closest chair.

Ms. Quinn crossed her arms and stared at him with her brown eyes. "So you thought it'd be funny to sneak off school during lunch?"

"Ms. Quinn…" he started but fell silent.

"Not only did you leave school without permission, but you got into a fight with your fellow students. These are not the actions of someone I want to represent this school. Tell me one good reason I should not cut you from the team, Mr. Halliwell."

Zach chocked. He had thought the administration might stop him from participating tonight but not Ms. Quinn. She was always to first to go to bat for one of her students.

Ms. Quinn tapped her foot impatiently. "I am waiting."

"Err—Ji—Ms. Quinn, I can explain."

"There is no excuse for fighting. None. You and this Peter Thomas have had a number of rows at school. I do not care what it is he has done to you. YOU DO NOT FIGHT!"

Zach shook in his seat. He had never seen Ms. Quinn this angry.

"The office, this Ruth Ianos, has given an explanation for your abrupt departure during lunch. The administration has chosen to not ban you from any school activities because of this break in the school's rules. Unprovoked attacks on your fellow students, however, cannot be overlooked. It has been my advice that they ban you from all extra-curricular activities for a week."

"BUT…" Ms. Quinn eyes flashed and he shut up.

"For whatever reason Dr. Ianos overruled my recommendation."

Zach breathed a sigh of relief.

"I am still responsible for the reputation of the school's Comedy Sports team and drama department. You will not be allowed to participate in tonight's tournament, and if you set a toe out of line again, Mr. Halliwell, I will remove you from the school's play."

Zach gulped. "But, Ms. Quinn, tonight."

"That is my final decision on the matter. I will inform the team. You are dismissed."

Zach slowly got out of his seat, his mind reeling. Knowing it would be pointless to argue he left quietly. Mr. Cole did not even acknowledge his tardiness when he arrived for Health class. He took his seat in the pair of desks he shared with Rebecca; only Rebecca was not there. He surreptitiously looked around the room for her but she was absent. The class dragged on as Mr. Cole went over the female reproductive cycle. Zach did not pay him any attention. He was off the Comedy Sports team, at least for tonight, and when Corey heard about his ban there was a good chance he would be removed from the team permanently. He could not catch a break today. The bell rang, and his three friends surrounded him almost instantly.

"What did Ms. Quinn want?" asked Andrew, taking Rebecca's seat.

Zach swallowed down the frog in his throat. "She's banned me from tonight's tournament."

"What!" yelled Matt.

Kenny still trying to gain the lay of the land looked mildly confused. "That sucks."

Matt threw his hands in the air. "It's more than sucks. Without you we're going to get slaughtered."

"Guys, I don't care about tonight," said Zach and half meant it.

Ms. Quinn's punishment did bother him, but he had a bigger concern.

"Where's Rebecca?"

Matt lowered his eyes. "Amber told me she went home sick after lunch."

"Sick?"

Matt offered him an apologetic smile. "Have you tried texting her?"

Zach pulled out his phone and saw two missed calls from his dad. "No, but don't you do something like this in person?"

None of hi friends had an answer for him.

"Let's go. I'm in enough trouble already without being late."

Grounded. On top of the worst day in the history of the world his parents had decided to ground him. Zach was thankful that his grandmother was able to persuade his parents to postpone the initiation of his punishment until after the dance. The only problem was he was not sure if he wanted to go to the dance. Rebecca still had not texted him back.

"This day sucks."

Matt who lay on his bed chucking a tennis ball against the wall and catching it laughed. "It could be worse."

Pax, Zach's brown and white Shih Tzu, barked every time the tennis ball soared over her head. Matt gave up on his teasing and chucked the ball across the room. The tiny dog bounded off the bed and chased after the ball.

"But hey, at least Pax is back from the vet."

Zach shook his head. "Grounded for a week."

Matt sat up. "If I had run out of school my mother would have whipped my ass and grounded me until next century. You got off easy, my man."

"Why hasn't she texted me back?"

Matt shrugged and focused on getting the ball away from Pax. He may be the youngest of the four cousins, but even he knew that conversation would only ended badly. Instead he chose to lend Zach emotional support by hanging out. Talking was for parents or friends who were not him. He finally freed the ball from Pax's death bite and threw it again.

Zach slammed his phone on his desk. "I need to get out of here."

Matt perked up. "I can help with that."

"What?"

Matt grinned. "Come on, how many times have I snuck out of my house?"

Zach arched an eyebrow. "And how many times have you been caught sneaking back in?"

"Details, details. Let's worry about one thing at a time."

"Matt, I can't sneak out, or did you forget about the part where my dad can track me anywhere I go."

Matt shivered. "It's kinda creepy. Your whitelighter shouldn't be your dad. They have to keep watch over you, and what if you want to get lucky?"

Zach heaved in exasperation. "Seriously? How do you turn every conversation we have into one about sex?"

"Simple. I'm a teenage boy. What's your excuse?"

Zach mocked laughed. "Why are we even friends?"

"Got me. I like Mike and Rich way more than you."

Zach genuinely smiled. "Wonder how their trip to India is going."

"Knowing them they're having a blast and getting into all sorts of trouble."

Zach picked Pax up and set her on his lap. "Have you heard anything about the tournament?"

Matt cringed. "Yeah, Sophie had to go. She texted me a few minutes ago."

"And?"

"It doesn't matter…"

Zach covered his face with his hands. "They're going to kill me."

"Of course not. Why would they? It's not your fault Ms. Quinn is such a stickler for the rules. Dr. Ianos said you could compete."

Zach chewed on his lip. "How bad was it?"

Matt picked up his phone and held it out for Zach to see. On the screen showed a picture of Corey and the rest of the team holding up a massive trophy. They had won. Zach breathed out. He closed his eyes. They had won.

"Oh my God!"

Matt nodded. "It seems Corey stole the show."

Zach held a hand over his mouth. "We won."

"Yeah."

Zach jumped up and punched the air. "OH MY GOD!"

Matt petted the shocked Pax. "You alright?"

Zach grinned from ear to ear. "What? We won! Of course I'm alright. Fuck that, I'm fantastic!"

"They won without you."

"Who cares? We won! Do you realize how big this is? The school hasn't won in like three decades!"

Matt watched Zach jump around the room in amazement. "I didn't know you had this much school spirit."

Zach blinked still grinning. "Wins mean funding."

"Whatever."

Zach laughed. "Matt, this is the first good news I've had all day. Let me enjoy it, please."

"Um, dude," said Matt pointing at Zach's phone.

Zach looked down, vaguely wondering why the phone was on vibrate, and recognized the number.

"Answer it!"

Zach ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat. Shaking, he picked up the phone and pressed the accept button.

"Hello?"

Rebecca's hoarse voice issued from the phone's speaker. "Hi."

Zach started pacing up and down unsure what to say next. "Uh…"

"Zach—please…"

Zach shook his head. "Don't say it. Rebecca, no."

Rebecca sniffled. "Stop texting me."

Zach opened his mouth to speak, but she hung up the phone. He carried on walking back and forth; phone held against his ear. His eye burned, and a lump grew deep in his throat. He could not look at Matt, but he heard his cousin climbing off the bed.

"Come on. Let's go."

Zach blinked rapidly, but the look on Matt's face showed he failed to trick him. "What?"

Matt opened the bedroom door. "Let's go. No one breaks up with my best friend over the phone. Let's go."

"I'm grounded," argued Zach weakly. He felt an intense desire to crawl under his blankets and never come back out.

Matt rolled his eyes and stomped over to Zach. He grabbed hold of his older cousin's forearm and dragged the blond out of the room and down the stairs. He released Zach when they reached the dinning room where the adults were seated.

He coughed loudly. "We are going out for a sec. Be back before curfew."

Chris arched an eyebrow. "Matt, we are about to go."

Matt cocked his head to one side. "Fine, Wyatt, can drive me back."

Serena stood up. "You're not going anywhere, young man." Chris tugged her back into her seat.

Zach rubbed his hands together nervously. "It's ok, man."

"No, we can fix this."

"Fix what?" asked Sarah, casually watching the exchange.

Zach imperceptibly shook his head. "Nothing. I'll…"

Matt stepped on Zach's foot effectively quieting the teen. He faced the two sets of parents. "Look, I know that Zach was an idiot today at school, and while I don't agree that he should be punished, it's whatever. But there is something we have to do. It's not bad or stupid or illegal. It is something that needs to be done tonight. And we're going. Ground me when we get back."

He turned around to start walking off but found his body below his neck suddenly frozen in place. Piper slowly lowered her outstretched hands.

"I really wish I could have done that when you guys were kids," she said sweetly.

Wyatt waved his hand and unfroze Matt. "Does this have anything to do with your actions today?"

Zach slowly met his father's concerned gaze. "Yeah."

"And you won't tell us about it?" continued Wyatt.

Zach shrunk back. "No."

Wyatt glanced over at Sarah. "What do you think?"

Sarah shrugged. "They can't go alone. Not with everything going on, but I know my wonderful nephew. He's an escape artist."

Chris actually chuckled but stopped when Serena gave him a severe look.

Wyatt bobbed his head. "Alright, I'll drive you."

"No!" exclaimed Zach.

"Sorry, kiddo, but if you want to go do whatever you want to do its this or we give you both sleeping draughts."

Zach cringed, but Matt nodded. "Fine."

Wyatt stood up. "I can drop him off later."

Chris and Serena pushed their seats back. "Don't worry about it. We can wait."

Serena started clearing the table, and Piper joined her in the kitchen to wash the dishes. Sarah started a conversation with Chris, while Wyatt disappeared to collect his keys. Zach and Matt were left standing awkwardly in the entranceway.

"Why did that feel too easy?" asked Zach.

Matt clucked his tongue. "Because it was."

"I don't want to do this in front of my dad."

"I'll think of something," said Matt quietly.

Wyatt returned with keys in hand. "Let's go, kiddos."

Zach and Matt led the way out of the Manor and both climbed into the back seat of Wyatt's car. Wyatt climbed in and glanced at them in the rearview mirror.

"Where to?"

Matt spoke up. "Rebecca's house."

When his dad's expression did not change Zach knew his parents at least suspected the reason for the day's events. He had a sneaking suspicion magic was involved and felt slightly violated. At the end of the day it was his life, and he should be able to live it however he pleased without interferences from his parents. Nevertheless, he was grateful as well; it meant he would not have to explain himself.

They arrived at Rebecca's house. Matt jumped out of the car, raced around to the run, and climbed back in to the passenger seat.

"So, Wyatt, how's life?"

Wyatt crossed his arms. "Rebecca doesn't know you're doing whatever you're doing."

Matt held up his hands in a familiar gesture. "Depends on your definition of know."

Zach shivered. "I can't…"

Matt turned around. "You're doing this."

"Doing what?" asked Wyatt more forcefully.

Matt faced his uncle. "Something happened at school today that Zach needs to explain to Rebecca. It's something he needs to do face to face, and here we are."

Wyatt sighed heavily. "I'm a terrible parent."

"No you're not! You're the best!" said Matt flatteringly.

"You have ten minutes. And not a words of this reaches either of your mothers."

Matt pumped his fists in the air. "Ok. Zach, do you know which room is hers?"

Zach nodded; the lump in his throat had returned.

"Perfect. Find some pebbles and get her attention. When she sticks her head out, try to convince her to meet you in the backyard. Also, best to not let her parents see you. It gets kind of messy when parents are involved," instructed Matt.

"How—no, I don't even want to know," said Wyatt softly.

Zach gulped and did not move.

Matt huffed. "God! Get going."

Setting himself up for failure, Zach slid out of the car. He crept across the lawn and to the side of the house. The lights were on in one of the upstairs' windows, Rebecca's bedroom. The flowery curtains were drawn except for a small slither in the middle. Zach bent down and gathered up a few small stones luckily lying in the flowerbed. He had never been great at sports, but his aim was not terrible. The first stone tapped against the glass; he waited a moment and threw a second one. It missed the window. The third and fourth found their mark. He was reading a fifth pebble when the curtains fluttered. Rebecca's head popped into view.

Zach held his breath and waved up at her. She spotted him and shook her head. Giving up on any form of dignity and acutely aware Matt and his dad could still see him; he clasped his hands to together and silently begged her to give him a chance. Her head disappeared, and he heart stopped. He slowly lowered his hands and turned around. A creaking sound gave him pause.

"What are you going?" Rebecca croakily shouted leaning out her open window.

Zach turned around and could not help a small smile forming. "Please, let me explain."

Rebecca shook her head. "No. Now go home, Zach."

His eyes watered up, and he sincerely hoped she could not see him that well. "Just come down and talk to me."

"Zach, you kissed another girl. What is there to discuss? And it wasn't even just some random girl, but your ex."

Zach glanced around. "She attacked me!"

Rebecca exhaled sharply. "Really? That's your excuse."

Zach shut his eyes. "It's the truth. I don't like her. She means nothing to me anymore. If I had a choice I'd willingly never see her again. If I saw her fall down in the street and there was a truck speeding toward her I wouldn't go and help her. Please…"

"You wouldn't help her?" Rebecca said, trying to fight a laugh.

Zach sensed the change in tone. "Ok, maybe that's taking it a bit too far, but honestly today—I don't know what today was. I didn't ask for it. And—and I didn't like it."

Rebecca disappeared again. Zach inched backwards trying to see anything more in her room. A light downstairs turned on and his heart speed up. If her dad came out now and saw him he would be in a lot of trouble. A door swung up and the side gate's lock clicked. Zach readied himself to sprint back to the car. He would not make it, but at least he would have done something. The gate creaked open to reveal Rebecca wrapped in a thick and fluffy deep blue robe.

"You didn't like it?" she asked softly.

Zach stepped forward, keeping his eyes on her puffy brown ones. "Not one bit."

Rebecca still kept her arms crossed protectively over her chest. "Because from what I saw you were enjoying the attention." She glanced down at his pants.

He gulped and blushed. "No. She disgusts me," he said shakily.

Zach stepped even closer and reached out. He softly brushed his finger against her cheek. Rebecca gasped at the contact. Steadily he rested his hand against her face and leant in close. He watched her eyes flutter close and closed his own, puckering his lips. Their lips met briefly. He rested his forehead against her forehead; eyes still closed.

"I don't want anyone but you," he breathed.

Rebecca shifted closer and Zach automatically wrapped his arms around her pulling her tightly against him.

"I can't—I don't want to get hurt."

"I'll never hurt you. I promised your dad, remember?"

Rebecca laughed hesitantly. "I should go. They think I'm checking for my cat."

Zach let her go but did not step away. "You have a cat?"

"Yeah, River. He was a stray that kept sitting by my window when we moved here. I'm sure I told you."

Zach shook his head. "Nope, I'd have remembered that."

Rebecca smiled. "I have to go."

Zach held up his finger. "One second."

He leaned in and kissed her again. When they broke apart they were both breathless, and Zach was keenly aware of how tight his jeans were.

"Night," said Rebecca softly, almost regretfully.

Zach licked his tingling lips. "See you tomorrow."

Rebecca's smile broadened. "Our second date."

"Yip."

"Good night, Zach." Rebecca turned to leave, but Zach caught her by the arm and spun her back around. He pecked her on the lips, leaving her knees a bit weaker.

Back in the car Matt was stretching his neck to get a better angle of Zach and Rebecca. "Can't they move into the light?"

Wyatt snorted.

Matt frowned. "What? All that work and I don't get anything out of it?"

Wyatt patted him on the knee. "Never change, kiddo."

"Don't plan to."

Wyatt nodded and turned on the engine. He smiled to himself thankful his son had Matt in his life. They were going to need each other.

AN2: First of all sorry for the week delay in the chapter. School and life got in the way. The next chapter is in the works, but may be released a bit later as well. Whenever there is a vacation during the school year professor seem intent of piling on the assignments, but that is enough complaining. The next chapter will leave you wanting more, a beloved (at least in my head) character dies—or not, you will have to wait and see.


	7. No One's Here To Sleep

NO ONE'S HERE TO SLEEP

Rebecca stepped out of her dad's worn but well cared for sedan with a large duffle bag thrown over her shoulder. She leaned back into the car and gave her dad a winning smile. Her parents had been skeptical when she came down to breakfast that morning and announced she would be going to the dance after all. After her pronouncement the day before about swearing off guys and locking herself in her room for the majority of the day she could not blame them. Her mother was the first to warm up to the idea of allowing her to go to the dance; her dad was still lukewarm on the whole idea.

"Monkey, are you absolutely sure you want to do this? We can spend the night as a family watching the Doctor Who show instead," reasoned her dad.

Rebecca shook her head and leaned in further so that he could kiss her cheek. "I'll be fine dad. It was just a misunderstanding."

Her dad still did not look convinced. "I'm going to beat that punk's ass."

"Daddy, please, it wasn't his fault. Really, I'm ok. No, I'm happy. He's a great guy, and I really like him."

Her dad drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "Still…"

"Come on, I'm not a little girl anymore. Getting hurt is part of life, right?"

"Not if I can help it."

Rebecca stretched and pecked him on the cheek. "Don't worry so much. Sophia will be there to kick his ass if he screws up."

Her dad's lips twitched and she knew she had won. "Be safe, monkey, and your mother and I expect you back home by one."

"Alright, daddy, love you. Bye."

She carefully maneuvered her torso back out of the car and shut the door. She bent down and waved once more, turned around, and made her way up the steep driveway outside a massive mansion of a house. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that Sophia's dad was some big shot at one of the major movie studios. Nevertheless seeing Sophia's house brought home that fact that her new friend's family was beyond being well off. To own a house this size in the city must cost a fortune.

She reached the front door, which were intricately decorated in carvings of vines. A brass knock hung to one side, and she hesitantly pulled it back and let it fall back against the metal plate underneath. The sound reverberated inside of the house, and immediately the front door opened to reveal a white-haired man dressed in a black-and-white tuxedo.

"Ms. Starling, I presume," said the man in a thick British accent.

Rebecca nodded feeling slightly intimidated.

The butler gestured for her to enter and closed the door behind her. "Ms. Parker has already arrived. Madam Watson is waiting with her for you in the guest wing. Would you like me to show you the way?"

Rebecca gulped; the house had wings. Who lived in a house that had wings?

The butler bowed and took her silence for consent. "This way, miss."

Rebecca adjusted the bag on her shoulder and followed the man down a long corridor lined in pictures of Sophia and her family with the occasional celebrity popping up in one. The corridor opened up into a massive room with two sweeping marble staircases. They took the one of the right and turned down another passageway; this one left plain but for a single massive painting. They took a third hallway, and Rebecca could faintly make out Sophia's voice. They came to a halt in front of a simple cream door. The butler knocked twice in quick succession. A squeal echoed from the other side of the door.

It burst open and Sophia rushed out, half dressed. "You made it! Thank you, Albert."

Albert bowed and vanished back down the hallway.

Sophia, grinning from ear to ear, pulled her into the door and slammed the door shut. "We're worried your parents had changed their mind. This is Beth, by the way. You know, Kenny's sister. Beth, Rebecca."

Rebecca extended one hand, and the other girl shook it, sheepishly smiling. "Hi."

"Howzit?"

Sophia laughed. "She says the most ridiculous things, but isn't she gorgeous?"

Beth blushed and ducked her head. Rebecca still reeling from Sophia's perkiness could only imagine what Beth had been through so far. The excitement exuding from Sophia was completely at odds with the rather bookish girl Rebecca thought her friend to be.

"Um, Sophia, you ok?"

Sophia nodded vigorously. "Of course! Now, let's see this dress of yours. If we don't like it I have like a zillion hand-me-downs from my mom you could try on."

Rebecca shot Beth a worried glance and the girl shrugged. "I didn't think stuff like this was your thing, Sophie."

Sophia blinked. "What? Oh—yeah—well, you see it's easier to keep the respect of the boys if I'm not dressed like that whore Angela and her cronies. But I'm a chick, of course I love getting dressed up. Just don't tell, Matt, he finds the whole pampering one's self a bit off putting."

"Right." Rebecca started to unzip her duffle bag. "Do you have something to wear, Beth?"

Beth held up a beautiful red dress. Rebecca could tell the dress would be very form fitting; she nodded her approval. Sophia held up her own dress without invitation. It was an elegant black gown more suited for the red carpet than a high school dance, but Rebecca kept her comment to herself. Regardless of how appropriate it was the dress would look amazing on Sophia, and that was all that mattered. Considering the two previous dresses, she felt her dress fell horribly short. Her dress was also black but did not catch the attention like Sophia's did.

Beth commented first. "It's really nice."

Sophia puckered her lips. "It's very—uh—safe."

"Safe?"

Sophia grabbed the dress and held it up against herself. "Yeah, it's a great dress to wear to church, but we aren't going to church, chica. We're going to a dance, and you've bagged one of the hottest boys in the school, and, yes, I do know he is hot, even if I think of him as a brother."

Rebecca blushed.

Beth spoke up. "You're going with Zach Halliwell, right?"

Rebecca nodded.

The South African stood up and scrutinized the dress. "I think we can do better."

"He likes the dress," mumbled Rebecca.

Sophia chuckled and chucked the dress onto the nearby bed. "Smart as he is Zach does not know a thing about fashion. No, we can all be modern feminists and know that what a boy thinks of us doesn't really matter, but it still feels great when you walk into the room and they lose the ability to speak."

As she spoke Sophia walked to the closet in the back of the room and opened it up. Rebecca had been expecting a simple closet, but it was an entire room unto itself. Beth and she followed Sophia into the room and gazed dumbfounded at the sheer expanse of dresses, outfits, bags, and shoes.

"Now, most of these won't fit you, but I recall my mom wearing this blue dress to the Oscars after-party a few years ago," muttered Sophia. "Ah ha! Yes, perfect!"

She run over and pulled out a deep blue, knee-length, and strapless dress. She held it out and inspected it before offering to Rebecca. "Try it on. Beth, let's go get your makeup on."

She and Beth stepped out of the closet. Rebecca bit her lip; she really liked her dress even it was inadequate. This dress was just not her style.

Maybe, it could be her style.

Slowly she undressed, carefully folding each item. The dress was stunning, and she could imagine the look on Zach's face if she wore it. The thought brought a smile to her face. He may not be the most popular boy at school, but he was the first one that caught her eye. He was also often brought up in conversation among her girl friends when they discussed boys at lunch.

She pulled on the dress and admired it on herself before finding a mirror. She saw herself in the mirror and audibly gasped. It may not be her usual style, but the dress looked hot on her. A smile broke out on her face, and she twirled in place. Sophia was right. Who would have guessed bookish Sophia was actually a fashionista? Someone knocked on the door.

"YEAH?"

"Are you decent?" called Sophia.

Rebecca shook her head. "Come in."

Sophia stepped in followed by Beth whose makeup was half finished.

"You're drop-dead gorgeous."

Beth nodded her agreement. "You're going to be the envy of the dance."

Still smiling, Rebecca stepped up the mirror and examined herself again. "Do you think so?"

Sophia sidled up besides her holding a pair of black high heels. "I know so."

The Manor had seen days when every room was full and even additional rooms were conjured into existence in order to accommodate the Halliwell family. Unfortunately those days were long over, and Manor felt incredibly cramped with the addition of four very excited teenage boys. Sarah had retreated to the basement to finish up an editorial article she was writing concerning the problems of cancer survivors. Wyatt who was used to a large family found the noise level too intolerable. He had convinced the other adults at the house to join him outside for coffee, while the boys got ready.

Kenny, Matt, and Andrew occupied all three bathrooms, leaving Zach and Danny waiting impatiently in Zach's room. They had been foolish enough to play a friendly game of football earlier in the afternoon. The resulting sweat, mud, and grim meant all of them needed a shower before getting dressed. Being boys, they had left the showering to the last minute, and Zach was fretting they would not be ready before the girls showed up.

"By the way, congrats on the teams win the other night," said Danny, breaking the awkward silence.

Zach smiled appreciatively. "I didn't have anything to do with it, but thanks."

Danny lowered his blue-grey eyes sheepishly. "Right, sorry, I forgot."

"Don't worry about it! It's no big deal."

Danny cleared his throat and opened his mouth. He closed it, and opened it again. Sound started to come out, but he chocked himself into silence. "You've known Andrew for awhile."

Zach dipped his head a few times. "Since preschool."

Danny nibbled on his lip and did not meet Zach's expectant gaze. "Is he—does—uh—is he happy?"

"What do you mean?" asked Zach being deliberately obtuse.

Danny breathed out heavily. "With me. Is he happy with me?"

"He seems to be. Why don't you ask him?"

"It just—er—I know about his folks. And—uh—I don't –um—I mean—ah—I don't want to force him into something. You know? I'm proud of who I am, but I'm also lucky enough to have two amazing dads. When we're together Andrew is very…"

"Let's leave out the details," interrupted Zach.

Danny's cheeks darkened. "Right, sorry, but then afterwards he gets very withdrawn, and doesn't want to talk. We never really talk."

Zach sighed; he was hardly the relationship guru. "Look, dude, all I can tell you is you guys have to figure this stuff out between the two of you. It's got to be a mutual decision. But I will add that when he talks about you it's the happiest I've ever seen him."

"Thanks," said Danny, and he seemed to breathe easier.

Kenny walked into the room already dressed in black slacks and a starched white shirt. "Who's next?"

Zach indicated that Danny could go first; Danny did not hesitate.

Kenny dug through the pile of bags in the corner of Zach's room until he found his and pulled it out. He collected a simple black bowtie and a toiletry bag. "Do you have a mirror?"

Zach shook his head. "But there's one in my parents' room. They won't mind you using it."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

Kenny grinned and strode out the room but popped his head back in. "Which room is your parents'?"

Zach chuckled. "I'll come with. Matt using the bathroom there, and he needs to hurry up."

Zach lead the way to his parents' room. He indicated the chair and full-length mirror his mother used to put on her make-up in the morning. With Kenny situated Zach pounded on the bathroom door.

"What?" shouted Matt.

"Hurry up!" yelled Zach.

The water turned off, and Matt strode out with one towel draped very low around his waist. He used another towel to dry his hair. "All yours."

Zach cocked an eyebrow. "Trying to impress someone?"

Matt stuck out his tongue. "Fuck off, idiot."

Zach shut the door in Matt's face. Matt sniggered to himself and continued to dry his hair until he noticed Kenny in the room.

"Sorry, dude."

Kenny shrugged. "You guys fight like brothers."

A grin graced Matt's face. "He is my brother."

Matt found his neat pile of clothes he had gathered before taking a shower. He quickly put on a pair of boxers and his suit's grey pants. The button up shirt he had chosen was ivory per Sophia's request. He pulled on the shirt and swaggered over to Kenny who was struggling to tie his tie.

"Need some help?"

Kenny glanced over his shoulder in the mirror. "Is it that obvious?"

Matt shrugged. "Who cares? Let me."

Matt was half way through tying Kenny's bowtie when a half-dressed Andrew sauntered pass the room and wolf whistled. Matt gave him the finger and continued tying the bowtie. Kenny blushed.

"Ignore him," advised Matt. "Somehow he found out that I'm bi and now he teases me every chance he gets, the git."

Kenny stiffened. "You're bi?"

Matt let go of the finished tie and straightened up. "Yeah, that a problem?"

"No, I just—how do you know?"

Matt smirked. "A story for a different time."

Kenny turned his attention to styling his hair, and Matt left the room to gather up his belt, jacket, and powder blue bow tie. Andrew popped back into the room fully dressed in a simple black suit, white shirt, and emerald green tie.

"Is Zach in here?" he asked Kenny.

Kenny bobbed his head. "He's in the shower."

Andrew slipped into the room, knocked on the bathroom door, and opened it.

"DUDE!" yelled Zach.

Andrew rolled his eyes. "It's not like I haven't seen it before."

Zach huffed and turned the water off. He opened the shower door just enough to snake his arm out and pull back a towel. He hastily wrapped the towel firmly around his waist.

"What the hell couldn't wait, five minutes?"

Both of Andrew's eyebrows arched up, and he smirked. "Hopefully you last longer with Rebecca."

Zach grabbed the closest lose object, his mother's hairdryer, and chucked it at Andrew. "GET OUT!"

Still smirking Andrew barely dodged the hairdryer. "Sorry, sorry. Ok?"

Zach picked up a brush that was lying out and held it up. "What is it?"

"What did you say to Danny?"

Zach's eyes shot skyward before piercing Andrew. "Just talk to him. Now, out! I've got to get dressed."

"But, dude, you're my best friend. You've got to help a guy out. It's part of the bro's code."

"Bro's code? We're officially not friends anymore." Zach said and brushed passed Andrew, holding tightly onto his towel.

Andrew followed him out in to the bedroom holding up a pair of black slack pants and boxers. "Don't you need these?"

Zach spun around and snatched the items out of Andrew's hands. "Don't follow me!" he warned.

Andrew ignored him and meandered behind the blond. "Dude, he wants to have _the_ talk. I don't need that tonight. I've still not figured out what I'm going to tell my folks."

Zach reached his bedroom to find the door closed. "Who's in there?"

"Matt, I think," said Andrew.

Zach pounded on the door and wiggled the knob. "MATT!"

Matt stepped out of the bathroom with a brush still in his hair. "What's up?"

"Who's in my room?"

Kenny emerged into the passage from Wyatt and Sarah's room fully ready. "Must be Danny."

Andrew shook his head. "No, he was using the other bathroom."

Kenny pointed at the other three boys. "Well, I count four of us. Who else is here?"

"Danny?" shouted Zach putting his ear against the door. There was no sound from the other side. Zach gritted his teeth. "Andrew, fix this. I'm going to get ready."

Zach stalked off back into his parent's bedroom. Kenny and Matt looked up at Andrew. Andrew gulped and smiled sheepishly.

"What'd you do?" inquired Matt innocently.

Andrew shrugged.

Kenny answered. "He walked in on Zach showering."

Matt chuckled. "Yeah, my cousin is a bit self-conscious. Why'd you need to speak to him?"

Andrew looked down at the ground. "No reason."

"You buy that, Kenny?"

Kenny shook his head.

Matt removed the brush from his hair. "I'm going to take a wild stab in the dark. You and Danny are an item."

Kenny coughed, but Matt glared at him to keep him quiet. Andrew started shaking.

"Drew, you know I don't give a shit if you're gay, straight, bi, or something else entirely. It's not a big deal," said Matt softly.

Andrew looked up and Matt saw the tears building in his eyes.

"Matt's bi," blurted out Kenny.

"What the fuck, Kenny!"

"Sorry."

Andrew laughed. "I knew that."

Matt narrowed his eyes. "How exactly? Because I certainly never told you. Only one I've told besides Kenny is Zach, and he wouldn't tell a soul."

"That boy you—anyways he's my cousin once removed. He told me."

Matt huffed. "Seriously need to move to a bigger city. That was supposed to never leave the bedroom, but we're talking about you."

Andrew shuffled his feet. "How'd you know?"

"The fact that Danny's gay isn't a well kept secret. Then one day he joins our group despite the thing between Peter and Zach. He always sits far too close to you for it to just be a friendship. I could go on, but it's beside the point. Homosexuality is not the huge deal it once was."

"It is with my parents," whispered Andrew.

Matt cocked his head to one side to meet Andrew's lowered gaze. "Then fuck them. If they can't accept you for who you are that's their problem not yours. Does he make you happy?"

A small smile appeared on Andrew's face, and he sniffed. "Yeah."

Matt looked over at Kenny who remained silent. "Are you doing anything illegal?"

"No."

Matt straightened up. "Then go for it. It's your life, not theirs. You need to do what makes you happy."

Andrew sniffled and wiped away the tears with the back of his shirt. "They're going to hate me."

Kenny stepped forward. "Maybe, but you'll always have us."

"You're a weird kid, Kenny," joked Andrew.

Kenny smiled. "I try."

Zach joined the group. "What happened?"

Matt punched him. "You knew! Why were you such an ass?"

Zach rubbed his arm. "Because they needed to figure it out for themselves. I'm tried of being the middle man."

Andrew pocked him in the chest. "You're the worst and best friend ever."

"So you decided then?" asked Zach taking a step away to avoid further physical injury.

"Yeah." Andrew turned around and knocked on the door. "Danny, want to be my date tonight?"

The doorbell rang as Zach's door opened.

Zach pushed his way to the front. "Sorry, but my stuff is in there."

Kenny shook his head. "I'll go meet the girls. Tell them you guys need a few more minutes."

Matt smiled. "Happy for you." He went back to finish getting ready.

Andrew found his mouth very dry. "So?"

Danny brushed fingers through Andrew's hair. "You mean it?"

"Of course."

Danny bent down and kiss him on the forehead and lips. "I'd love to be your date."

The last few buttons on his black shirt still undone, Zach approached the two boys. "Very happy for you. I am, but right now I need you out."

"Why?"

Zach shoved them out of his room. "Go entertain the girls!"

Danny laughed and wrapped an arm around Andrew. "He doesn't handle stress well."

"I think it's more got to do with the girl than stress," said Andrew loudly.

Zach yelled through the closed door. "I can hear you! GO!"

Downstairs Kenny and the girls were seated in the living room and were joined by the adults, most of them awkwardly twiddling their thumbs. The only one in the group who truly knew the adult Halliwells well enough to feel comfortable around them was Sophia, having known them for four years.

"So what are your plans this evening, Dr. and Mrs. Halliwell?" asked Sophia trying to get a conversation started.

Chris perked up. "We're planning a double date."

"Is it a date when you invite your mother along?" asked Piper teasingly.

Chris cringed. "Whatever, Mom, a family dinner and movie night, then."

Sophia fought back a smile. She did not think it wise to laugh at the father of her boyfriend. "That sounds nice."

Andrew and Danny strode into the room and quickly created some space between them when they saw the adults. Andrew said, "Thanks again for letting us all gather here, Mr. Halliwell."

Wyatt smiled. "It's Wyatt, Andrew, you know that."

Andrew bowed his head. "Yeah, but I don't want to make the little kiddies feel jealous."

Wyatt smirked. "I take it my son and nephew are still getting ready?"

Andrew nodded, taking a seat next to Sophia. "You look lovely, girls."

A murmur of 'thank you' followed his pronouncement.

"Do we all know each other? Danny, sit," said Andrew.

Rebecca and Beth squeezed together, and Danny sat down smiling his thanks.

"We were about to get to that," said Sarah, seated next to her husband and eyeing Rebecca very closely. "I know you and Sophia, of course, and I've heard about Rebecca."

Rebecca blushed. "Nice to meet you finally, Mrs. Halliwell."

Sarah kept a stern look on her face. "This must be Danny Beck, right?"

Danny nodded with a look of surprise.

"Zach told us how you kept him from getting into a lot more trouble than he is already in. Thank you."

"You're welcome," muttered Danny.

Serena took over the introductions. "Kenny, you're looking very smart this evening."

"Thank you, Mrs.—er—Serena," said Kenny.

Serena turned to look at Sarah. "He's from South African and shares with me a deep love for rooibos tea."

Sarah smiled. "I don't know how you drink that stuff."

"That just leaves…" trailed off Serena looking at Beth.

Kenny jumped in. "This is my sister Mary Elizabeth Parker, but she likes to be called Beth."

"A pleasure to meet you," said Sarah for the adults. "You all look amazing."

Piper clapped her hands together and rocked herself back onto her feet. "Who wants something to drink? You've guys still have a few minutes before the limo arrives."

"Limo?" asked Rebecca a bit louder than she meant to.

"Yes, you all won't fit in one car, and that way my sons don't have to worry about picking you up tonight."

"Is that really expensive?" continued Rebecca.

Piper waved her hand dismissively. "Nothing is too expensive for my grandsons."

Rebecca leaned back on the couch. "That's crazy," she mumbled.

Sophia patted her on the knee. "You get used to it. Piper likes to spoil Zach and Matt."

"Drinks?"

There was a general consensus in the affirmative. Piper gathered up her two daughter-in-laws and went to fetch an assortment of beverages. Chris and Wyatt looked at each other and then the teens and chose to go help in the kitchen. The teens let out a collective sigh of relief.

"She hates me," said Rebecca. "I should have worn my dress."

Beth eyed Danny sitting next to her. "Hi," she said seductively.

Danny smiled back. "Hi." He eyed Andrew.

Beth followed his eye line and huffed. "Why are all the good-looking guys taking?"

Kenny leaned forward so that he could see his sister. "Thanks, sis."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Piss off, domkop."

"Domkop?" asked Andrew.

"Idiot," replied Kenny. "My sister is still struggling with the language barrier."

Beth rounded on him. "Says the _idiot_ who tried to like ten times to get that clerk to understand what a robot is."

Kenny chuckled. "That was funny."

"Er—what is a robot? I'm guessing it's not what I think it is."

"A traffic light."

Zach finished styling his hair with Matt impatiently looking on.

"Sophie is going to kill me."

Zach licked his lips and studied himself in the mirror. "What do you think?"

"Great. Can we go?"

Zach smiled and turned around. "This is your fault for taking so long in the shower."

"Whatever. Let's go."

Zach nodded and let Matt lead the way down the stairs. They met their mothers in the passageway, holding trays of drinks.

"Oh don't they look all grown up," sniffed Serena.

Sarah smiled at her son. "You clean up nice, young man."

Zach returned the smile. "Thanks, Mom. Are they in there?"

Sarah nodded. "Let us go first."

"Why?"

Serena did not bother answering and walked into the living room, dragging Sarah with her. The two cousins eyed each other, shrugged, and followed their mothers.

Zach rounded the corner, and his eyes immediately settled on Rebecca. The rest of the room seemed to go out of focus and any noise dimmed. She looked stunning in her dress, and her hair was curled slightly and framed her face. She slowly ran her tongue over her red lips, and he found himself mimicking her. He found it difficult to breathe, and his heart beat fast and hard. It felt like he glided over to her and slowly pulled her to her feet. They stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"You look amazing," he breathed, getting so close he could feel the warm air leaving her slightly parted lips.

She fluttered her long eyelashes. "You don't look too bad yourself, handsome."

"Where'd you get the dress?"

She stepped closer and whispered in his ear. "You like it?"

"Yes," said Zach, feeling very lightheaded with her so close.

She placed a delicate hand on his chest. "I like your tie. It suits your eyes perfectly."

Someone very close to them clapped their hands together loudly. They sprang apart.

Zach turned to chew out whoever interrupted them. His voice died in his throat. It was his dad. "Hi, dad."

Wyatt arched an eyebrow. "Your mother wants pictures before you leave."

"Where?" asked Zach, realizing most of their friends were already filing out of the room, drinks in hand.

"On the back patio. You uncle strung up lights," said Wyatt evenly even though his eyes twinkled with repressed mirth.

Zach took Rebecca's hand and led the way out to the backyard. His parents followed them.

Sarah got close to Wyatt and whispered. "I don't like this."

Wyatt chuckled. "He's young and in love."

'They've known each other for two weeks. They can't possibly be in love."

"I was," said Wyatt warmly.

Sarah pulled a face. "Yeah, and we were in college. They've barely reach puberty."

Wyatt bent down and kissed his wife quickly to stop her hyperventilating. "Stop worrying, honey."

"He's going to get hurt," said Sarah.

"And we'll be there to pick him back up if that happens," said Wyatt soothingly.

"And what was she thinking wearing that. It barely covers her ass."

"What? I didn't notice."

Sarah hit him in the chest. "Don't lie! I saw you."

Wyatt shook his head. "She's way too young for me to be noticing stuff like that."

Sarah actually laughed. "You'll do well to remember her age, mister."

They arrived at the back door and stepped into the cool night air. Kenny stood off to one side with a camera up against his face. Matt and Sophia stood on the patio smiling at the camera, while Kenny gave them instructions.

"Looks like we have another one," commented Wyatt.

Sarah pretended to groan. "It was bad enough getting a family portrait done with two of them."

A flash went off and Kenny looked at the camera to inspect the image. "Perfect!"

Matt frowned. "Let me see."

Kenny shook his head. "No! It's fine. Next."

"Dude! Let me see it."

Chris, Piper, and Serena stood with wine glass in hand laughing at the antics.

Kenny ran and hid behind Andrew yelling, "You've had ten pictures. We need to move on. I swear it's fine."

Matt tried to grab the camera. "Then let me see it!"

Sophia caught up to them and grabbed Matt by the shoulders. "It's fine, munchkin."

"Munchkin?" mocked Andrew.

Sophia let go of Matt and rounded on Andrew. "Yes?"

Andrew shrunk away. "Sorry, sorry."

Wyatt burst out laughing, catching everyone's attention.

Sarah ignored her husband. "Who still needs to go?"

Kenny sidled into view. "Just Zach and Rebecca, Mrs. Halliwell."

"Right, Zach and Rebecca, let's go," said Sarah in a commanding tone.

Matt glared at Kenny as he snuck passed the sulking teen.

Wyatt left his wife to direct and joined his mother, brother, and sister-in-law. "Did Kenny and Beth have their pictures taken?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah, two shots each, but you know Matt he hates being in front of the camera."

"And he is a perfectionist," added Chris.

Wyatt and Serena said, "wonder where he gets that from?"

Chris opened his mouth to argue but decided to down the last half of his wine glass instead. "Is the limo here?"

Wyatt nodded. "Yeah, we're going to have to thank Kyle again for this."

Chris frowned. "I still don't know why we can't just go."

"Because they need this," said Wyatt. "We need to give them a few more nights of a normal life."

Serena asked, "How many guards did Kyle send? Ten?"

"Ten," confirmed Wyatt. "All highly trained."

"But not witches and not us."

Wyatt sighed. "If I had any inkling that they were in any danger I'd be locking Zach in his room, but I didn't get a single hit when I scried this morning."

"And don't you find that a little bit odd?" asked Piper.

Wyatt eyed his mother. "This was _your_ idea."

Piper sipped her sparkling cider. "Yes, but I'm having second thoughts. That's ok, you know. Their my grandbabies."

Wyatt turned and watched Zach and Rebecca take another photo. His son looked like he was on top of the world. "We can't stop them from going now."

"Do you trust their lives with those bodyguards?"

"Two of them are ex-Royal Marines, and one of them guarded the royal family. We can't find anyone better."

Piper put her glass down. "Then we let them go and spend the night scring, sensing, and whatever else to make sure we know the second they're under attack."

Chris watched his son throw his head back and laugh at something Andrew had said. "We can't lose them."

Serena wrapped an arm around her husband. "And we won't, right?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Wyatt firmly.

"Does a limo always need an escort service?" asked Rebecca once they were inside the gymnasium at the school.

The homecoming committee had gone all out in the decoration department for the dance. The gym was transformed into something akin to a massive ballroom that belonged in some amazing European palace. Half of the room was dedicated to a dance floor and it was already packed with teens dancing to the thumping music. Table and chairs occupied another section of the room. On the outside of the tables and chairs were lines of tables fill of snack foods and various punch bowls. The last part of the room held a collection of large plastic buckets filled to the brim with comical props. Three photo booths with different backgrounds were set up; two were in use.

Zach wrapping an arm around Rebecca's waist answered her. "No idea."

"I'd say not," said Matt, spotting the photo booths. "And no, we're not doing that."

Sophia smiled mischievously. "Whatever you say. Andrew, did they find your flask?"

Andrew shook his head and patted both of his back pocket. "Shots, anyone?"

Sophia nodded her head and dragged Matt with her. Andrew and Danny followed.

"Do you want to?" asked Zach tentatively.

"Maybe later. Right now I want to dance. Coming Beth?" asked Rebecca disentangling herself from Zach's arms.

Zach started to follow her, but she shook her head. "Sorry, I promised the first dance to Beth. Go with Kenny."

Zach frowned. "Is that normal?"

Kenny shrugged. "I'm single. Let's go find Andrew before they finish all the vodka. I can't stand tequila."

They made it to the first set of table. A bunch of jocks and their dates were seated, eating and drinking. One of the boys, however, recognized Zach and poked another one to get their attention. The other boy looked up and Zach groaned. It was Jose Gonzalez, one of the mindless muscle behind Peter's reign of terror. Jose detached the tiny girl with ridiculously long hair who was hanging onto him and stood up.

"Halliwell!"

Kenny and Zach paused. "Hi, Jose," said Zach as calmly as he could, "enjoying the dance?"

Jose cracked his knuckles. "Peter is looking for you."

"Really? I always got the opinion he hated my guts. Why'd he be looking for me?" asked Zach unable to help himself.

Dr. Ianos passed by the table. "Evening, boys and girls."

Jose glared at Zach. Zach smiled and used the opportunity to quickly put some distance between the jocks and himself, Kenny in tow.

"What is with Peter and you?" asked Kenny.

Zach cringed and shrugged. "Chris and his dad were on the swim team together at in the day. Chris got made captain over his dad, which cost his dad some scholarship. Therefore his dad couldn't go to college, and now they live in some rundown apartment complex because of it."

"Seriously?"

Again all Zach could do was shrug. "It's what he told me the first time he beat me up. But its turned into something more because the most he does toward Matt is glare, and Matt's Chris's son. Honestly I do my best to avoid him."

Kenny looked over his shoulder again. "And that Jose kid?"

"Peter's muscle, like he needs it."

Kenny shivered. "I don't like the kid."

Zach chuckled. "No one does. Come on, they should be behind the bleachers."

They reached the bleachers. Zach checked to see if any teachers were looking their way, but he did not see any in the vicinity. Quickly they both ducked behind the curtain of streamers clearly meant to cover up this particular entrance. They passed a few couples deep in make-out sessions. Toward the very back of the hidden compartment, they found their friends.

"Any left?" asked Zach.

Matt took another long swig with Sophia's encouragement and passed the flask over to Zach. Zach took a more conservative taste before handing it off to Kenny. Zach felt the cheap alcohol burn his throat and slowly heat his extremities. He was never much of a drinker and had been told by Andrew and Matt it did not take much to get him wasted.

"Pictures, Matt?" asked Sophia innocently.

Matt squinted his eyes, and backed his head as far as it would go. "Why not," he slurred.

Zach shook his head. "No more for him. I'd prefer to keep my grounding at its current length."

Sophia clapped him on the back. "Come on! It's the only way to get him to take photos with me."

"Doesn't sex work?" piped up Andrew, breaking free from kissing Danny.

Zach glared at his best friend. "DO NOT answer that in my presence."

"You need to lighten up," said Andrew, handing him a much smaller flask. "Take a sip."

Zach eyed the flask suspiciously. "What is it?"

Andrew giggled and started kissing Danny again.

Zach caught the flask before it spilt all over the floor. Cautiously he sniffed its contents. "Absinthe. Where'd you get absinthe?"

"Isn't that the stuff that makes you see fairies?" asked Kenny, taking another sip of vodka.

Zach closed the lid of the flask and pocketed it. "The good stuff does, and it's beyond illegal. You can buy the stuff without wormwood, but this smells like the genuine deal."

"How do you know?"

Zach swallowed hard. He knew because one of the few potions he had brewed contained wormwood. It was not a smell he would soon forget. Of course he could not tell Kenny the truth. "Um—I've tried the real stuff?"

Kenny cocked his head to one side but did not press the issue further. "I'm officially filled with liquid courage. I'm going to bag me a date."

Zach followed Kenny back out into the gymnasium proper. They walked past a group of girls, and Kenny spun around, hung his arms around two of them, and begun flirting with the whole group. Zach stayed long enough to know he was not about to be shot down immediately.

He avoided the sitting section and found himself in front of the photo booths. In one of the booths stood Matt and Sophia. Matt wore a princess tiara, a coconut bikini top, and a pink feather boa. Sophia, being more sober, opted for a pair of absurdly large glasses. The camera operator held up his hand and counted down from three. The flash went off and the pair changed poses. They kissed as the next shot was taken. The third shot consisted of Matt wrapping his leg around Sophia's waist and holding out the peace sign. The cameraman actually started laughing.

Zach was about to turn away when Matt spotted him and rushed over to him. "You have to join us!"

Zach shook his head. "You're doing fine on your own, Matt."

"No, no, no, no, no. You need to wear this Viking's helmet—hat thingy," argued Matt, pulling him onto the backdrop of a tropical beach.

Zach and Sophia shared a bemused look.

"Viking helmet?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah like that fat Valkyrie wore. Even though Grandma says that is not what they wore, you know?"

Zach's eyes grew wide. "OK! Where's the helmet."

Matt bent over tipsily and dug through one of the buckets. "HERE!"

The cameraman leaned to one side of the camera. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, just had a bit too much. That a problem?"

Cameraman shook his head. "Only have to report drinking if I actually see it."

Zach took the offered hat and stood awkwardly to one side, but Matt had other ideas. He pulled Zach in between him and Sophia.

"First one we look cool, then pull a silly face, then Sophia and me kiss and you can look disgusted," said Matt very quickly.

The three shots went off and Zach pried himself away from Matt. Sophia aided by distracting him with rainbow feather boa. His eyes barely adjusted to the darker lighting when Beth ran into him.

"Oh, hi!"

Zach helped her find her balance. "Hi, where's Rebecca?"

"Looking for you," said Beth. "HEY REBECCA!"

Rebecca appeared out of a crowd of passing seniors. "Where have you been?"

Zach smiled and pecked her on the cheek. "No where. Just had to take a few pictures with Matt and Sophia."

Beth pointed over near the bleachers. "Is that my brother?"

Zach looked over. "Yeah."

Beth whistled. "Who knew all it took was some alcohol. Well, I'm off to find me a dancing partner."

"Guess what I saw on the dance floor?" asked Rebecca excitedly.

"Corey doing the two step? I've heard he's rather good."

Rebecca giggled. "No, silly, Angela being pulled to one side by Ms. Ianos. Ms. Ianos didn't look pleased."

"What did she do?" asked Zach trying to not sound too interested.

"Nothing. One minute she was dancing with some senior, and the next Ms. Ianos was pulling her off the dance floor. Weird, huh?"

Zach nodded. "So? Are you thirsty?"

Rebecca shook her head. "No, you?"

"Nope. So—what do you want to do?"

Rebecca leaned in close. "There is this one thing I've been dying to do ever since I saw you in your suit."

"Really? What?"

"This." Rebecca stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips.

A tap on Zach's shoulder interrupted the very passionate moment. He jumped to see Dr. Ianos so close to his face.

"Keep the public displays of affection to a minimum, shall we?" he asked in a sweet singsong voice.

"Sorry, Dr. Ianos." They both muttered, out of breath.

He moved off, and they broke into a fit of sniggers. Zach comfortably pulled Rebecca closer to him and stared into her warm brown eyes.

"Thank you."

Tiny thin creases developed around the edges of her eyes. "What for?"

Zach sighed. "For this. For giving me a second chance."

Rebecca laid her head against his chest. "Didn't have much choice, did I?"

"No, I supposed not," joked Zach.

"So, shall we go take the quintessential prom picture?"

Zach checked over his shoulder and did not see Sophia or his cousin. "Sure."

They chose the booth with a rose garden as the backdrop. Rebecca chose a tiara out of the prop basket and selected a sophisticated monocle for Zach. Zach gladly put the monocle on and stood behind Rebecca, wrapping his arms around her waist as the cameraman counted down for the first picture. The second pose consisted of a white feather boa and a large top hat. Finally Rebecca convinced Zach to put on the coconut bikini top; she wore the Viking helmet.

Everything was going fine until Kenny ran onto the scene and screamed for Zach to duck. Zach saw the twisting energy ball and threw himself on top of Rebecca, knocking her to the floor. There was screaming and chaos all around them. Zach thought he heard gunshots, but he focus was on Rebecca. Her eyes were not open and her mouth hung open.

"Rebecca?" he asked loudly, shaking her.

Kenny dropped down beside them. "Are you ok?"

Zach noticed his hands were shaking and tried to stop them. "Rebecca?"

Kenny checked for a pulse. "Are you ok? Did it hit you?"

Zach slowly lifted his head. "How'd you know?"

"Not the time. It's Peter."

Something exploded next to them, and Zach shielded Rebecca with his body.

"HALLIWELL!" screamed an inhuman voice, but Zach recognized it.

Leaving Rebecca to Kenny, he jumped to his feet and turned to face Peter Thomas. Only the creature approaching him was not Peter; not the Peter he knew. This Peter's skin was an ashen grey, and his eyes flashed dangerously before turning completely black. In his hand he held a massive energy ball and in the other a long spiny staff.

"Peter! Stop this," yelled Zach.

The demonic Peter chuckled in a low throaty voice. "Why should I? After everything your family has put mine through?"

Peter threw the energy ball, and Zach thanked his father for forcing him to take self-defense class. He dodged the attack, drawing Peter away from his friends. Peter conjured another energy ball and hurled it at him. Zach ducked and felt the energy ball singe his hair. The next attack caught his shoulder, and the pain shot up and down his arm. He felt utterly useless, but he had to keep Peter distracted.

"That the best you got?"

Peter growled and bore his teeth. The teeth were no longer perfectly straight and human. They resembled the rows of teeth Zach had seen in skulls of tiger sharks during the school trip to the aquarium. He noticed how the shadows around the room appeared to be drawn toward Peter. Some were even twisting around his feet and ankles. It clicked in his head that this truely was not Peter. Peter may be a horrible human being, but he was human. This creature was a wraith in Peter's form. Why the taunt about his family?

"Peter, you have to fight it." He must be possessed.

Peter threw back his head and howled. "Fight it? This is the best I've felt. Why fight it? First I'm going to kill you, and then I'm—then I'm going to have my way with that pretty girlfriend of yours."

"Like hell you will," roared Zach, and he picked up the nearest heavy object. It happened to be a gun covered in something very thick, red, and warm. Zach dropped the gun and looked down. A man with buzzed-cut hair and dressed in all black lay on the floor next to him. His blank eyes stared up at Zach and a silent scream remained on his wide-open mouth. His neck was completely savaged like by a rapid dog. Zach felt sick.

"Like my work? It seems your daddy thought a dozen witch hunters for hire could protect you. Don't worry, I took care of all of them."

Zach brought a very shaky hand up to his mouth to stifle the scream of terror. He bent over and threw up. Peter smirked and conjured an athame.

"Unfortunately I've been told I can't do the same to you. Your death is to be a clean one. A simple sliced throat or perhaps a dagger to the heart."

Zach stood up straight, wiping away the vomit-tinged salvia still clinging to his lips. "Come on then!"

Peter twirled the athame between his fingers. "What's the hurry? I promise you death will come."

Zach spat. "DO IT!"

"I was told you'd be a challenge," bemoaned Peter.

Peter raised the athame to throw it.

"Wait! Are you really going to kill the grandson of a Charmed One wearing someone else's skin?"

Peter smiled again, bearing his razor sharp teeth. "I do suppose the meat suit is no longer necessary."

The shadows collected around Peter's feet convulsed, and Peter dropped to the floor unconscious. Standing in his place was a massive, heavily scared man. On his chest were two tattoos of wolves both with glowing red eyes. Down one arm was another tattoo of intertwining jet-black snakes. A forth tattoo of a serpentine dragon covered most of the other arm.

Zach stared at the true face of his attacker. It held no mercy or remorse. In fact the wraith looked immensely pleased to have caused so much horror and pain. The wraith flicked to athame at Zach, and he did not have time to react. The blade pierced his flesh just above his right nipple. The impact of the blade threw him backwards and to the ground. The wind was knocked out of him, and the pain overwhelmed his mind. The last thing his remembered were people screaming his name as he slipped off into a cold darkness.

* * *

><p>AN: HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY! Thank you for reading! An even bigger thanks if you decided to review. I am sorry for the cliffhanger, but the next chapter is well on its way. Hopefully my muse stays with me and I can finish it up for release soon. On a lighter note have you guys checked out the tumblr for this story? You should (link is on my profile)! It has pictures of all the characters to help your imaginations and mine. I do know that descriptions are something I need to work on ;). There are also tidbits of information every once in a while about the characters that were cut from the story. That is enough of me talking to you about stuff; I'll let you go enjoy your lives. Until next times.<p> 


End file.
